


Harmony Rangers: Season One

by Lexys23



Series: Power Rangers Harmony [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Hailee Steinfeld (Musician), Power Rangers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, The Girls Are Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Five girls. One destiny. To save the world.





	1. Episode One: Power

Princess Valaine was running. She was rushing. She couldn't listen to the shouts behind her.

"Stop!" Princess Valaine had been hearing that for the last few hours.  _Yeah, like she was going to listen to them_. She held onto the box against her chest as she ran. She couldn't stop, not when she was almost there. The portal. The portal that could be her last chance of defeating him and saving the world.

Suddenly, someone stood in front of her. She froze, as she stared at the person standing in front of her, Princess Lorelei. "Don't do this," Princess Lorelei said, her voice pleading.

"What he is doing is wrong! I know that. And I know you know too. Come with me, together we can stop him," she said, her eyes looking from the older woman in front of her to the path behind her.

"It's what's best. He knows what he is doing. Stop this foolishness, and maybe he won't punish you."

"No! He doesn't care about anyone! He doesn't care about me! He doesn't even care about you. He's heartless, you don't have to be like that."

Princess Lorelei clenched her teeth. She tensed up, standing there. "If you won't stop, then I'll have to stop you myself."

Princess Valaine froze, as she stared at the cold eyes. She held the box tighter against her chest.

They stood there, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Soon, they both attacked. They punched and kicked. They fought.

Soon, the younger princess went down. She clenched her teeth, as she tried to catch her breath. She placed her arm over her stomach in pain. The other woman grabbed the box and opened it, counting the stones. The younger of the two took the moment to kick the other woman's legs from under her. The stones flew out of the box as Princess Lorelei fell on her back.

The runner shot up and started stuffing the stones into the box. She then closed it and ran.

The other woman slammed her fist against the ground. She stood up and glared at the fading image of the runner. She felt someone stand next to her.

"You lost your sister?" The man asked, looking down at the woman.

"She got away, but not with everything," she responded, unclenching one of her hands, revealing two stones.

The man laughed, as he led the girl away. The war was just about to begin.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**   
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**   
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**   
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**   
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**   
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor**   
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**   
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel**   
**Alexa Ferrer**   
**Hailee Steinfeld**   
**Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**   
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**   
**Clara Jauregui**

Lauren Jauregui woke up with a start. She patted at her body, before sighing. She looked at her watch, seeing a red light flashing. She quickly got off her bed, quickly changed. She ran out of her room, heading to the front door. She saw her mother standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" the older woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be back later."

"Be safe," Clara told her, giving her a kiss on the head. Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed. She rushed out to her car and drove off, having only one place in mind.

**PRHR**

Lauren rushed into a building, seeing three other people in there. Simon Cowell looked at her. His face telling her everything she needed to know.

"It's time?" Lauren asked, looking at the monitor Demi Lovato was typing at. She could see a scan of her own body, knowing the medic would have to keep track of her health.

Simon nodded. "We've found a spacecraft nearing our atmosphere."

"Are they ready?" Lauren asked, turning to look at the younger of the tech team.

Troy Ogletree nodded his head. "Yup. Now we just have to find the other people to bond with them."

"Do we know who are the chose?" Lauren asked, looking at the files on Simon's hands. She watched as he put them down, opening them. She felt herself feel lightheaded looking at the names. She looked at Simon with wide eyes.

"I take it you know these girls?"

**Commercial Break**

"I just don't understand it," Lucy Vives muttered, shaking her head. "She didn't explain it right. I just hope the test isn't as confusing."

Lauren nodded, her eyes scanning the halls. She felt her hands get clammy when she saw them. "I'll be right back." She told her friends, who were watching her walk away.

"C'mon Lo, leave them alone," Alexa Ferrer called out, shaking her head.

Lauren ignored her and continued walking, until she was in front of four other girls.

"Yeah?" Dinah Jane Hansen looked at her with pure anger. "What do you want?"

Lauren closed her eyes. "I need to talk to you, all of you."

"And why would we talk to  _you_?" Normani Kordei Hamilton asked, moving so she was standing in front of Camila Cabello and Ally Brooke Hernandez, protecting them from her. Not that she blamed them.

Lauren sighed. "Look, I know we don't really like each other-"

"And whose fault is that? You've bullied us for  _years_  and now you think we'll let you talk to us like we're friends? Fuck you Jauregui," Normani snapped, pushing Lauren back.

"Hey! Back off!" Keana Issartel called, getting between the two girls. She looked at Lauren, making sure her friend was okay. Lauren nodded her head, letting Keana know it was okay and to move back.

"Leave us alone Lauren. We don't want to deal with your crap," Dinah told her, grabbing Ally and Camila's hands and walking away.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked, concern in her eyes.

"I-I wanted to apologize and put our past behind us," Lauren told them, closing her eyes.

The other three girls nodded. "It's about time. I thought you'd never grow up," Lucy told her best friend, shaking her head.

The bell rang. Lauren gave them a fake smiled, and the four girls walked to their next classroom.

**PRHR**

"Can you believe her?" Dinah asked, a book in her hand. She was sitting in the library with her four friends and two more.

"Who are we talking about?" Hailee Steinfeld asked, a small frown on her face.

"Lauren and her posse. Those  _bitches_  decided to talk to us, as if we were friends," Normani told them, rolling her eyes.

"What if she was being honest?" Shawn Mendes questioned, looking at the girls.

"We're talking about Lauren. She pushed you down the stairs when we were ten," Camila piped in, frowning.

"We were ten. Maybe she changed," Shawn suggested, shrugging, "she hadn't done anything in weeks."

"Should we hear her out?" Ally asked, looking up from her work. A grin appeared on her face. They all looked over to see Troy walking to them. "Hey babe."

Troy smiled. He pressed his lips against his girlfriend's lips. "Hey. How's your day?"

"A little weird," Ally answered, leaning into him when he sat down.

"Why's that?" Troy asked, looking at the group.

"Lauren Jauregui," Shawn whispered, a grin on his face. "She  _talked_  to them."

Troy's eyebrows rose. "Really? Do you know what about?"

"Why would we listen to  _her_?" Dinah asked, narrowing her eyes. "She's just a bitch."

"Maybe it was important."

"I say you listen to what she has to say, and then you can go from there," Shawn told the group.

"I agree," Hailee told them, nodding her head.

The four girls sighed. "Okay, we'll see what she has to say," Normani told them, nodding her head.

**Commercial Break**

"If this is a joke," Normani threatened, glaring at the green eyed girl, she stood in front of the other four girls, her body tense, ready to defend at any moment.

Lauren shook her head. She placed her backpack between them. "What do you guys know about  _Power Rangers_?"

"Fuck you Lauren," Dinah snapped, ready to walk away.

"No! I'm serious!"

"They are just a television show. They aren't real," Camila answered, her eyes watching Lauren's every move.

"What if I told you they were?"

None of the girls responded.

"A few years ago, five stones were found. A man created a small team and started to lean everything he can about the stones. He found out about an army of spiritual aliens coming to Earth to invade it. So he had his team create devices to harness the power of the stones. They had to find five people who were worthy of such a power. That is where you four come in," Lauren told them, grabbing a small case.

"And what,  _you're_ worthy?" Dinah asked, a smirk on her face.

Lauren clicked the top left button on her watch. It changed right before their eyes. There was nothing on top of the new watch. It was a silver color with red outlines. Lauren opened the watch, and there were number buttons, and a small red stone on top.

"I guess I was. And you four have been chosen."

Lauren opened the case. There were four watches in there.

"Morphers?" Camila questioned, reaching for the green one. Ally grabbed the pink one, Dinah the yellow one and Normani the blue one.

"Pretty much."

 _Beep beep_.

Lauren paled. She looked down.

" _Lauren, he's here_ ," a voice came from her watch. He then gave her locations.

"I'll be there," she said, before looking at the four girls. "Stay here." Lauren turned and ran off.

"What do we do?" Dinah asked, looking at Normani.

The girl in questioned, ran her hand through her hair.. "W-we should go after her."

**PRHR**

An armored man was blasting at buildings. People were running and screaming. Lauren ran through the crowd until she was a few feet away from the armored man. She couldn't see his face, but could see some features. His armor was a silver color. A sword at his side.

He laughed. "Are you one of the rangers?"

Lauren clenched her fists. "I'm here to stop you."

"I suggest you bow before me, your Lord Zadicus."

"You aren't getting Earth! So go back to where you came from," Lauren snapped, taking a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that," he responded, snapping his fingers.

Dozens of grey footsoldiers appeared. They all charged to Lauren. She ran forward, jumping on the table and kicking a few. She could see fists coming towards her. She ducked out of the way, and punched her way out of the crowd.

The footsoldiers grabbed her arms, holding her in place. She struggled against their grips. Two more footsoldiers ran to her. She jumped up and kicked the two. She then used the momentum to flip to two footsoldiers holding her arms. Lauren backed up.

"Guess now's better than ever," she said, a smirk on her face. "Harmonizer!" She opened the latch on her morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" She pressed enter and then closed the latch. She closed her eyes and within seconds, opened them. Everything darkened a few shades. She looked down at her hands, that were covered with a white glove. She looked down at her outfit, seeing red and white.

She looked back up, and ran forward, attacking all the footsoldiers.

"Simon, can you hear me?" Lauren asked, holding the communicator in her helmet worked.

" _We hear you_."

Lauren was enjoying her attack, when she felt a sharp pain at her side. She was thrown back to a table. She landed hard on it, falling off. She got back up. Lauren shook her head, before freezing. In an alley, she could see Normani, Dinah, Ally and Camila watching. Lauren looked away, only to get the blasted by Lord Zadicus's blaster.

Lauren was picked up by the footsoldiers. She was dragged to the villian.

He placed his blaster on Lauren's chest. "You are  _nothing_." He pulled the trigger.

**Commercial Break**

"We have to help her," Ally told Normani, before looking at Lauren, who was struggling to get back up.

"Power Rangers are real," Camila whispered, wincing when she saw the bad guy use his sword on Lauren.

"Then let's be rangers," Normani told them, running to Lauren, who was on the ground, on her back. She was back in her civilian look. She looked to be in pain, unable to get back up.

Dinah, Camila and Ally looked at each other, before running after their friend.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked, kneeling down next to the red ranger.

"I will be. He's not going easy."

"Who is he?"

"It seems like the Boss battle came a little early," Lauren answered, standing up. She leaned into Ally, trying to get her barring right. She shook her head, before stepping forward. She seemed to be favoring her side.

"How do we morph?" Camila asked, looking at Lauren.

"It's zero, seven, two, seven. Follow my lead," Lauren told them. "Ready?"

The four other girls mimicked her. "Ready."

"Harmonizer!"

"Harmonizers!"

She opened the latch on her morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" She pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The other girls did the same. In a flash of light, multi-colored rangers stood in their places.

Normani in a blue ranger outfit. On her chest was an outline of a white diamond with five tops and there bottoms. Her gloves were white, as were the boots. Her helmet had a small resemblance of a shark. Camila's outfit was the same except green and her helmet was similar to the bear. Dinah was in the yellow outfit with a hawk helmet and pink was for Ally with the eagle helmet. Lauren's helmet was of a tiger.

"This is so  _cool_ ," Dinah gushed, inspecting her outfit. The rangers charged forward, fighting the footsoldiers.

Lauren went straight to Lord Zadicus, who was prepared for the red ranger. The villain grabbed his sword and slashed at Lauren. The red ranger evaded, when Lord Zadicus stumbled back. He seemed to struggle to breath.

Lord Zadicus took a step back. "Enjoy my Dronoins." He then vanished in a white light.

Lauren gritted her teeth, before turning to her team, seeing them in a middle of the fight. "To summon our swords, it's one, zero, one, three," Lauren told the girls, before pressing the numbers. A sword with a red handle appeared in hand. She charged forward, slashing at the Dronoins.

The other girls summoned their swords and continued the fight.

Lauren was going through the Dronoins like nothing. Normani and Dinah were enjoying their times, attacking the footsoldiers. Camila and Ally were struggling, not having any experience in fighting.

"This is fun!" Dinah shouted, slashing left and right.

Normani rolled her eyes, doing a turn to dodge an attack.

Camila was getting the hang of things, as was Ally.

Before they knew it, it was all over.

**PRHR**

"Why did he leave?" Lauren asked, looking at Demi, who was looking at her tablet.

"It seems his body isn't for our atmosphere. He can't be in his true form here," Demi answered, looking at Lauren, who nodded her head.

"How did the swords work?" Troy asked, walking into the room.

"Troy?" Ally questioned, seeing her boyfriend in the ranger base.

Troy grinned at her. "Surprise babe." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They worked great," Lauren answered, giving him a smile.

"You don't have to stay on. We can always find someone new," Simon told the group. Lauren was leaning against the console, watching them. Demi was cleaning Lauren's cut on her arm.

"I'm in," Dinah told everyone, a grin on her face.

Normani rolled her eyes. "Someone has to make sure this loser doesn't kill herself. So I'm in too."

"You can count me in," Ally told everyone, shrugging her shoulder.

"I don't know," Camila told them, a frown her face. She looked at Dinah, Normani and Ally, before looking at Lauren. The red ranger gave her a small nod. "I can't be the odd one out I guess."

The three other girls cheered. They started to gush about what just happened and about how they were rangers now.

"Are you going to tell them?" Simon asked, moving to stand next to Lauren.

The red ranger smiled her thanks to Demi, who just ruffled her hair. She turned to the girl. "No."

**PRHR**

A man stood in a spacecraft, looking at his reflection. "What is his name again?"

"People call him L.A. Reid my liege," his second-in-command, Petrik, said.

Two women walked in. Lord Zadicus walked to one of the women and kissed her lips. "My wife, how do you like my new body?"

Lady Imperia smiled, placing her new human hand on her husband's cheek. "Perfect. Now we can take over this new planet."

"After we destroy those rangers. Are the new weapons ready?" Lord Zadicus asked, looking at Petrik.

"Not yet my Lord. But the new warriors are ready for their hosts," Petrik told him, giving a small bow.

Lord Zadicus nodded his head. He looked out the window, seeing the planet in front of his eyes. "Let's destroy those rangers."

**End Credits**

 


	2. Episode 2: Codes

 

Lord Zadicus sat back on his chair, squinting his eyes. "Have you found one of the warriors ready to awaken?" he questioned, turning to Petrik.

The alien smirked. "Razok is ready."

Lord Zadicus looked at the image of the warrior. He smirked. "The rangers won't be ready."

**PRHR**

Dinah placed her books in her locker. "What are we doing this weekend?" she asked, turning to look at her friends.

"We can learn to fight better?" Ally suggested, "Troy said he could help teach us."

"That sounds like a good idea," Normani told them, giving them a nod.

"Hey," Lauren greeted, walking passed them, a smile on her face.

The four newbie rangers looked at her, confused. "Hi," Normani responded, slowly. She looked at the other three rangers. Lauren gave them a sad smile, and walked away, her friends following behind them.

"So she's going to be one of our best friends now?" Dinah asked, scoffing at the thought.

"She hasn't done anything in a while," Ally responded, "I guess we'll see."

Hailee and Shawn exchanged looks, not sure what was going on.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**

**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**   
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**   
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**   
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**   
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**   
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor**   
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**   
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel**   
**Alexa Ferrer**   
**Hailee Steinfeld**   
**Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**   
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

Lauren walked into the ranger base, putting her backpack down. She smiled at Demi, who was at her desk. "Hey, where is everyone?"

Demi looked at the monitor. "They are out training. I thought you would be with them," the medic answered, a small frown on her face.

Lauren's face fell. "Oh. I-I'll go check on them." She walked out the base into an open field. She saw Camila training with Normani, throwing punches and kicks. Dinah and Ally were doing the same thing.

"Hey guys, I didn't know we were training today," Lauren greeted, walking to them.

The four girls stopped fighting. They looked over at Lauren. "We thought you had better things to do. And it's four, so it's even," Normani told the red ranger, who nodded.

"I can teach you guys some things, if you want," Lauren suggested, giving them a hopeful smile.

"We're beat. Maybe next time," Camila answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, okay then. Do you guys want to do something?" Lauren asked, running her hand through her hair.

"We already have plans," Dinah told her, annoyance in her voice.

Lauren gave them a nod. She watched them walk away.

"I can talk to Ally for you," Troy offered, moving to stand next to the red ranger.

Lauren shook her head. "It's okay. We'll get passed this. I was a bitch to them. One apology isn't going to change anything."

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia looked at her husband, her hands around her blond hair. "Can I do it?"

Lord Zadicus gave her the nod. He watched as she pressed the button. He turned to the monitor to see a dark haired girl freeze. She gasped in pain, falling back against the wall, and trying to breath. She looked like she was in pain, and it was making Lord Zadicus smile. The girl tensed up, before relaxing.

"It is done my lord," Petrik said, looking at the girl.

The red ranger's best friend, Lucy Vives opened her eyes and there was a flash in her eyes.

"Let's make them pay."

**Commercial Break**

Razok looked down at his female body. He rolled his eyes, but let a smirk appear. He looked around, seeing the red ranger sitting next to her. The red ranger had called her to talk about the other rangers. About how she was trying to bond with them, but they didn't trust her. Razok listened to everything, ready to tell Lord Zadicus.

"I just want them to know that I'm serious. I am sorry for the bullying. But they don't want to hear about it."

"I have to go," he told her, standing up.

The red ranger frowned. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later."

He gave her a nod and walked out of the house. Once he was far enough, he closed his eyes. He let out a groan as he felt his body change. His nails were longer. Tusk-like bones came out of his shoulders. An orange armor appeared over his body. Let out a roar, he ran towards a crowd.

**PRHR**

Lauren's morpher beeped. "Simon?"

" _There is an attack,"_ he told her, giving her the location of a park. She ran out of the house, off to the danger. She stumbled as the ground shook. She looked around, seeing the crowd run past her. The creature laughed, as people ran away. Lauren looked around and saw her teammates standing on the other end of the park.

They looked at her, before looking away.

"Ready?" Normani asked, putting the button to change her watch to a morpher.

"Ready," Dinah, Ally and Camila repeated, doing the same thing.

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren watched as they morphed before her eyes. She clenched her hands, feeling anger in her veins. She quickly morphed, running to the fight.

"We have to work together," Lauren told them, dodging a boulder that was hurled towards them.

" _We_  are," Dinah snapped, pressing 1-0-1-3. She watched as Dinah grabbed her sword and charged at the monster.

"Dinah!" Lauren shouted, before letting out an angry huff. She watched as the other rangers use the code and charged. Lauren pressed the code and grabbed her sword. She watched as the monster dug his hands into the ground and took out two rock staffs.

"You rangers aren't going to defeat me," the monster said, confusing Lauren as the voice sounding familiar. "Not if you can't work together."

He blocked the attacks, pushed against them and slashed at the rangers. Lauren gripped her sword. "Simon?"

" _That is Razok, the Warrior of Earth_ ," Simon answered. Lauren looked at Normani.

"How do we beat him?"

" _We haven't figured it out. But you can find a way to defeat him,_ " Demi told Lauren. " _There has to be a weak spot. If not, find a way to throw water at him."_

Lauren looked around. She gripped her sword tighter. "Guys, water," Lauren told the rangers.

But none of them stopped attacking. Lauren gripped her sword tighter, angry. She was about to toss her sword on the ground. She scanned the monster's body. She charged forward, the edge of her sword slamming against side of the monster, that wasn't covered in armor. She watched as Razok stumbled back. He slammed his leg on the ground.

The rangers stumbled as the ground shook and cracks appeared on the ground. Razok laughed.

"We have to attack the free areas," Lauren told the rangers.

"We do what we have been doing," Dinah ordered, turning away from Lauren.

"What you've been doing hasn't been helping!" Lauren snapped, turning to the warrior.

Dinah scoffed. "You aren't our leader." Dinah charged forward. Normani hesitated, looking at Lauren.

Lauren gritted her teeth. She watched as her  _teammates_  attack Rozak.

She watched as Normani slashed Razok's side. The Warrior of Earth let out a cry. She watched as the monster was absorbed into a human.

"Lucy," Lauren whispered, her eyes wide. She watched as her best friend's eyes flash, before disappearing.

The rangers all froze, turning to look at Lauren.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren turned to her teammates. They were all standing in the ranger base, trying to figure out a way to separate Rozak from Lucy. "What the hell was that? None of you listened to me," Lauren snapped, her hands in fists.

"We don't trust you. And if we don't trust you out the field, how can we trust you on? You don't deserve to be the red ranger. You're not worthy of it," Dinah snapped, moving to stand in front of Lauren.

"We're a team. We don't have to be friends. And I'm done trying. I get you don't trust me, and I'm okay with that. You can hate me all you want, but out there, we are fighting for everyone! Out there, you put everything behind and you follow  _my_ lead. I will have your backs out there, all I want is for you to have mine," Lauren told them, turning and walking out of the ranger base.

"She's right," Ally said after a moment of silence. "She's trying. She's grown up. We should meet her halfway."

"Your head wasn't shoved in a toilet," Camila muttered, glaring at the ground.

"I hate who she was," Normani said, nodding her head. "But she hasn't been like that in months. She's left us alone. I think we should give you the benefit of the doubt."

Camila looked up. She looked at Dinah. She turned to Normani and Ally. "Okay."

Dinah didn't answer. She just glared at the spot Lauren was standing at.

**PRHR**

"The 5H Blaster. When put together, it will separate the Warrior with the host," Troy told the group, placing the blaster on the table. The girls all surrounded it, trying to figure it out. "Here are the codes."

Each girl took their note, looking at the codes. Each girl had a different one.

"If the Warrior separates from the Host, can it enter it again?"

Demi shook her head. "No. The blast will destroy the bonding spell."

"Can the blast hurt the host?" Camila asked, her finger running across the blaster.

"No. It shouldn't."

"But there is a chance it can?" ally asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Troy nodded. "There is."

"We can't let them keep Lucy," Lauren told the group, her hands in fists. She was staring at the cannon. "This is a chance we'll have to take."

"What if it doesn't work? This is on  _all_  of us," Dinah told her, glaring at the ranger leader.

"Don't you think I'm scared? Lucy is my best friend! We've been friends for  _years_. I don't want to lose her. But I don't want Lord Zadicus to have her."

"I'm with you," Normani told the red ranger, who looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, for not listening. But you're right. Out there, it's not just about us but the whole planet. We can't act like children. So if you think we should take this chance, I say we take it."

Lauren clenched her teeth. She looked at Ally and Camila, who gave her a smile.

"We'll do this."

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at her blaster, trying to get used to it when she heard leaves crunch. She looked to her side, to see the other four rangers walking to her. Lauren pressed 0-0-0-0 on her morpher and the blaster vanished. She turned and looked at her teammates.

"Can we start fresh?" Normani asked, extending her hand.

Lauren looked at Camila, Ally and Dinah, before turning to Normani. She gave a small short nod and shook Normani's hand.

" _Rangers, Razok is at the park,_ " Simon told the group, who looked at each other.

"Let's go save your best friend," Normani told Lauren, a smile on her face.

**Commercial Break**

Razok stomped on the ground. He laughed as people fell. Ally and the rangers all stopped in front of him.

"Give us back Lucy Razok, or else," Lauren snapped, anger in her eyes. Ally knew everything was personal for her now.

"I didn't come alone," Razok told the group. Dronoins appeared in between the Warrior of Earth and the rangers.

"Ready girls?" Lauren asked, changing her watch into the morpher.

"Ready," Normani, Ally, and Camila answered, nodding their heads.

"Ready," DInah muttered, annoyance in her voice.

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Five power rangers stood in their place.

"I already attacked the side. When we get rid of all the Dronoins, we'll use the blaster," Lauren told the team, three of which nodded.

"Harmo-Swords," Lauren called out, the rangers all pressed the buttons 1-0-1-3.

They all charged. The red, blue, green and pink rangers started to work together. They were slashing at the Dronoins.

Ally watched as Razok reached into the Earth and took out two staffs. The warrior walked to a distracted Dinah.

"Dinah! Watch out!" She called out, getting everyone's attention.

Dinah turned to see Razok raise his hand and punch her. Dinah cried out in pain. Ally tried to go to her, but there were too many Dronoins. She looked at Normani and Camila to see them struggling as well.

"Dinah! Fight back!"

Razok raised on of his staffs and brought it down. Ally watched as Lauren ran in front of the yellow ranger and used her sword to block the attack. Razok smiled. "You defend her, but would she do the same for you?" He used the other staff and slammed it to her side. Lauren cried out, only to falter. Razok brought down the other staff, hitting Lauren.

"Lauren!" Normani called out, slashing at the Dronoins around her.

Razok raised his foot and slammed it against Lauren's chest. The red ranger fell back onto Dinah, groaning in pain.

Dinah stood up and slashed at the Warrior. He just laughed, slamming his hand onto the ground. Lauren and Dinah looked up to see a part of the building fall over them.

"Harmo-Shield!" She pressed 0-9-2-1 on her morpher. A yellow shield appeared and she placed it over herself and Lauren.

Once they were safe, Dinah offered her hand to Lauren. Both rangers got up. "Let's finish this," Dinah suggested, getting a nod from the red ranger.

Lauren took a step forward. "Harmo-blaster!"  _1-0-2-4._

Normani turned to Camila and Ally. "Harmo-staff!"  _1-1-1-5._

"Harmo-Spear!"  _0-5-1-9._

"Harmo-Sais!"  _0-1-3-1._

"Your weapons won't defeat me!"

The rangers didn't answer. They just fought the Dronoins using their personal weapons, defeating the footsoldiers much quicker.

Lauren and the rangers then faced the warrior. "It's time for you to leave my friend's body."

Razok laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Normani, Camila, aim for the side. Dinah, Ally, keep him distracted."

The four rangers gave her a nod and went off to do their job. Razok stuck down at Dinah, but the yellow ranger used her shield to stop the attack. Normani took the chance and used her staff and slammed it on Razok's side. He let out a yell in pain.

Ally used her sais, slashing at Razok who tried to block the attacks. Camila took her chance and slammed her spear on the designated section.

Lauren aimed her blaster. "Fire," she whispered, pushing the trigger. She watched as blast fired, blasting Razok away.

The other rangers moved to stand next to Lauren. "What now?"

"Now? We seperate them," Lauren answered, reaching to her morpher and pressing the code Troy gave them.  _5-8-5-9._

Their weapons disappeared, and a new one appeared. It seemed to hold their weapons. Dinah's shield was the base. Lauren's blaster was at the middle back. Normani's staff and Camila's spear were on either side, aiming at the target. Ally's sais became the handles to hold it up.

Lauren gripped the trigger. Dinah and Normani held the blaster up, while Camila and Ally stood on either side of Lauren.

"Whenever you are ready," Dinah whispered. Ally looked at Lauren, seeing her finger tremble at the trigger.

"It's going to work. Just have trust," Camila whispered, putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Ally copied her movement.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

Razok stood up. He laughed. "That isn't going to stop me."

"Fire!" all five rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger.

Razok shouted as the blast hit him. The rangers waited with bated breaths. The smoke disappeared, and Lucy laid on the ground. Razok was nowhere to be found.

Lauren ran to Lucy, placing two fingers on her neck. "She's alive."

**PRHR**

"Damn those rangers," Lord Zadicus snapped, turning to Petrik. "Fire it."

**PRHR**

There was a flash of light, and a gigantic Razok appeared.

"Troy, I hope you have completed the zords."

" _Try out the new codes._ "

Lauren turned to her team. "Let's call our zords guys."

"This is so cool," Dinah gushed, as they all pressed their own person codes.

_1-2-0-8. 0-2-1-4. 1-1-1-8. 1-0-2-7. 0-6-0-9._

A robotic Red Tiger, Blue Shark, Green Bear, Yellow Hawk and Pink Eagle appeared.

" _Meet your zords girls_."

The rangers were teleported into the cockpits.

" _How cool is this!_ " Camila commented, a bear jumping in place.

" _I am so getting a selfie in this,_ " Dinah added.

Lauren smiled fondly. She looked around the console.

"I will defeat you rangers," Rozak shouted, no longer having more human features.

" _Can I be cheesy?_ " Camila asked, giddiness in her voice.

"Go ahead," Lauren answered, turning to look at the bear.

The green bear zord stood up straighter. " _We are here to stop you and bring harmony to the world._ "

Everyone just stared at the bear. Lauren let out a small laugh.

" _Was that okay?_ " Camila asked in a shy voice.

" _It was great Mila,_ " Ally answered, a smile in her voice.

"Alright Rangers, let's get this done," Lauren commanded.

Razok slammed his foot to the ground. The floor shook. The bear and tiger zords stumbled. The other three were floating in air.

"Let's show this bozo who he's dealing with," Lauren told her team, looking at the number keyboard at her side.

"Zords, in formation!" all five called out.

" _Man, I love Beyonce,_ " Normani commented, laughing.

_1-4-3-2._

The zords came together. Dinah and Camila became parts of the legs and waist. Normani and Ally became the arms. Lauren was the chest and head. The wings of the two flying zords detached. Ally's zords appeared on the back and Dinah's became swords.

Lauren looked around the cockpit, seeing her teammates sitting around her.

" _Welcome to the megazord_ ," Troy voice came through.

Razok ran towards the megazord. Normani used the controls to make the zord reach for a sword and block the attack. Dinah made it raise it's leg and kick the monster away.

Razok stumbled back, before charging forward. Normani and Ally used the arms to grip the sword and there was a stand still. Both beings stood, their swords pushing against each other.

"Get the other one," Lauren ordered, watching one of the arms released the sword and gripped other sword. With Razok distracted, the megazord slashed him with the other sword.

Lauren looked at the keyboard at her side. She turned to the monster and smirked.

She reached to her side. "You know, when we work together, we work in harmony."

"Lame," Dinah muttered.

Lauren placed her hand on the keypad.  _3-6-7-3._  The sword transformed into a blaster.

"Harmony blaster," Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. "Fire," she whispered, pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast was fired. Razok screamed, as it hit him. When all the smoke disappeared, it was gone.

The rangers let out a breath. "We did it you guys."

**Commercial** **Break**

Lauren walked the rangers, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack. "Hey," she said, in a nervous, shy voice.

The rangers all turned and smiled at Lauren. "Hey. How's Lucy?" Camila asked, giving the red ranger all her attention.

"She's good. Doesn't really remember anything. Lucy, Keana, Alexa and I were going out to get ice cream after school. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to join. Shawn and Hailee are also invited," Lauren told them, a small smile appearing on her face.

The other four rangers looked at each other. "We'll love to," Dinah answered, nodding her head.

Lauren's eyes lit up. Her smile grew. "That's great. Uh," she reached into her pocket. "My phone, you can put your numbers on it and I'll text you guys on where to meet us."

"Sure thing Lo," Normani answered, grabbing the phone. She watched as Lauren looked excited.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus looked at the monitor, seeing the rangers with their friends.

"My lord?" Petrik questioned, kneeling in front of the villian.

The man looked at his right hand man. "Start phase two."

"As you wish."

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: With powers come responsibilities. And with the weight of the world in your shoulders, comes fears.


	3. Episode 3: Fear

Normani looked around, seeing her three friends and Lauren on the ground. Everything around was on fire. The buildings around her were destroyed. She could hear laughter.

"You couldn't save your friends Blue Ranger," the voice taunted, as they laughed.

Normani just stared at her fallen teammates. She fell to her knees, feeling tears fill her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists and slammed it on the ground.

**PRHR**

Normani woke up with a start. She patted her body, seeing that she was okay. She looked around, seeing that she was in own room. She fell back on her bed. She reached for her phone, looking through her contacts. She stared at Lauren's name, before leaving the app and putting her phone to the side.

She sat up and walked out of room. She smiled at her mother who was making breakfast.

"You're up early," Andrea commented, looking at her daughter.

"Nightmare."

"Was it about the attacks?" Andrea questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Normani nodded her head, looking away.

Andrea smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry. Those rangers will protect us all."

"You think they will?" Normani asked in a small voice.

Andrea nodded. "They are stopping the monsters. I think they will do everything they can to protect us all."

Normani didn't respond. She just hugged her mother. Andrea patted her back with a smile.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**  
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** **  
****Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **  
****Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **  
****Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **  
****Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **  
****Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
****Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**

 **Lucy Vives**  
**Keana Issartel** **  
****Alexa Ferrer** **  
****Hailee Steinfeld** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

 **with**  
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

 **Recurring:**  
**Andrea Hamilton**

 **Special Guests:**  
**Billie Eilish** **  
** **Naomi Scott**

Normani and Lauren walked into art class. "It felt so real," Normani told Lauren, looking at the red ranger.

"You're gonna have a lot of those. I've had one every night," Lauren said, shrugging.

"How can I stop having nightmares?" Normani whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Just have fate that we're all going to be okay. We're at war. We don't know what's in the future. Leave the worrying to me," Lauren advised, giving Normani a small smile. "You can always call me after a nightmare or when you're worried. It's my job to make sure my team's clear headed and healthy.."

Normani nodded her head. She looked at one of the artworks of a student. It looked like a snake creature. "That's really cool Billie," Normani commented, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks Normani," the girl said, a small blush on her cheeks.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus and his wife sat back. "The blue ranger is having nightmares," he commented, frowning.

"Yes sire," Petrik replied, "should I awaken Fearus?"

Lord Zadicus reached over and grabbed his wife's hand. "Of course."

Petrie gave a bow and walked away.

Lord Zadicus turned back to the monitor, seeing the rangers get together.

**PRHR**

Billie was painting her creature, when she felt a pain travel through her body. She let out a gasp, the paintbrush falling out of her hand. She could feel the walls start to cave in as she tried to breath.

And then everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

The rangers and their friends were all in the library, working on their school work.

"So what do you think about those rangers?" Keana asked, looking up to get everyone's attention.

"I'm glad someone is protecting us," Lucy commented, rubbing her side.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, concern in her eyes. The other rangers tried not to show their worry too much.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, I just, I don't know. I woke up this morning with a pain in my side. The thing is, I don't remember how I hurt myself. It's like I blacked out."

"But you're okay though, right?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm gonna live loser."

"You know, I was wondering about their attack," Hailee inserted, getting everyone's attention. They all turned to look at her. She was writing on a notebook, keeping an eye on her notebook. "That last move, it looked like a rainbow move. It looked like a combination of all the attacks. I think there can be a chance that each ranger used their own  _megazord_  blast thing."

"How do you know this?" Shawn questioned, a grin on his face.

Hailee looked up to see all the eyes on her. Her cheeks started to turn pink. "When the Power Rangers showed up, I started binge watching the tv shows on Netflix."

The rangers looked at each other, before turning their attention to Hailee. "And when would they get their solo slash?" Troy questioned, sitting back and looking at Hailee.

Hailee shrugged. "When it's their episode, or moment. When they are at odds and only that specific ranger gets their moment to shine."

"What else did you learn?" Alexa inquired, everyone's work forgotten.

"I can't wait to see the new stuff. The bad guy, who ever he is, is gonna have stronger monsters. The rangers will need to update in the future, and I'm excited to see that. Especially the red ranger."

"Why red ranger?"

"Cause the Red Ranger gets all the cool stuff. Like they get the battlizer. The ultimate mode."

Lauren could feel the eyes on her. She looked at her team and shrugged.

Before any more could be said, there was a a scream. The group of students all stood up and ran out the library, to see a girl crying in the hallways. The rangers ran to her.

"Hey, Naomi, are you okay?" Lauren asked, putting her hand on the girl's knee. The girl looked at Lauren and let out a scream.

"Get away! Don't eat me!"

Lauren stood up and looked at the rangers. "This is a monster," she whispered, not wanting her friends and the other two to hear.

Normani nodded her head. She looked at Lauren. There was another scream, followed by three more.

"I think we should go back," Lucy told the girls and two boys, before wincing in pain.

Shawn nodded, trying to help Lucy stand.

There were two more screams.

"I think that's a good idea," Lauren whispered, nodding to the rangers. She tensed up, causing everyone to look at what she was staring at.

At the end of the hallway, there was a black armored being. The face was hidden, in darkness. All they could see was red eyes. A mist was circling his hands.

"Run," Lauren whispered, taking a step back. She saw no one omove. "Run now!"

Shawn and Keana helped Lucy run. Troy gave Ally a kiss goodbye. Alexa followed them. The rangers followed behind, before taking off in a different direction. The monster was right behind them. The rangers all made it outside. Making sure there was no one around, they stood in a line.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers! Locked in!"

The five rangers stood in front of the monster.

"We are the power rangers, and we will punish you!" Camila exclaimed, striking a pose.

The four other rangers looked at her, Lauren laughing.

"Did you just steal that from Sailor Moon?" Dinah asked, shaking her head.

Camila nodded her head. "Was it okay?"

"It was great Mila," Ally told her, knowing she'd have to reassure the girl during every fight.

"Tell Fearus, Warrior of Fear. And I will have you on your knees from your own fears," the monster said in a distorted voice, laughing.

"Billie?" Normani questioned, looking at Lauren.

"Let's give him something to fear," Lauren snapped, opening her morpher.  _1-0-1-3_.

The rangers charged forward. Fearus was evading the moves. Normani took a step back. She could see the rangers trying their best, just like in her nightmare.

Shaking her head, she charged forward, when Dronoins appeared. She let out a curse word, slashing at the foot soldiers.

She looked up to see Lauren fighting Fearus, and the other rangers fighting the Dronoins.

But then Lauren dropped her sword. She started to tremble, taking steps back.

Normani frowned under her helmet. Her eyes then widened when she saw Lauren drop and demorph. The girl looked panicked, as she trembled. Fearus brought up his leg and was going to stomp on Lauren, when Dinah tackled him. Normani slashed the Dronoins around her and ran towards Lauren. She knelt down in front of the red ranger.

"Lauren?"

Lauren's fear filled eyes looked up at her. She let out a whimper and tried to move away.

"Simon, we have a problem," Normani said.

" _Demi is on the way. Just keep them safe._ "

Normani stood up and turned to look at the monster. She saw Dinah on the ground too. She looked at over to see Ally and Camila teaming up against Fearus.

Normani scanned the body of the warrior, seeing the unarmored part in the back.

She turned charged forward, destroy the remaining Dronoins on the way. "Aim for the back," she told her teammates.

Ally and Camila gave her a nod. Camila charged forward, getting Fearus's attention. While Ally and Normani took the chance to stab him in the back. He let out a scream. He raised his hands and the mist shot out to the Blue and Pink rangers. The two jumped out of the way. Camila used the distraction to attack the back.

Fearus was absorbed into a human. Billie stood in front of the rangers. She shot them a glare, before disappearing.

Demi parked her car and ran to the rangers. The remaining rangers walked to the two fallen rangers.

"Help me get them in the car," Demi told the three rangers.

Normani gave her a nod. Camila and Ally helped Dinah up, but Lauren was a struggle.

"No! You're going to get revenge! I don't want to die!" Lauren kicked and punched.

"It's me, Demi," the medic whispered, smiling at the red ranger. "I'm not going to hurt you, can you trust me?"

She offered Lauren a hand. The red ranger look at it, before slowly grabbing it.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren and Dinah were asleep on the medic beds, while the other three rangers talked to Simon.

"How do we get them back?" Normani asked, a frown on her face.

"You'll have to destroy Fearus," Simon responded, looking at the monitor hooked up to the two fallen rangers.

"How can we destroy them without Lauren? Don't we need her for the blaster?"

Troy shook his head. "No. I designed it so any ranger could pull the trigger. One of you just has to put the code."

"You're the leader now Normani. When Lauren is unable to fight, you'll take the lead," Simon told her.

Normani looked at her team, Camila and Ally. It was her job to keep them clean now. She didn't know if she could do it. Before she could say anything, there was beeping that quicking. They all looked at the monitor to see Lauren's heart rate quicken.

"What's going on?" Camila asked, worry in her voice. She looked up to see drops of sweat rolling down on the red rangers's face.

"She's stuck in a nightmare. We won't be able to get her out of there until Fearus is destroyed. Dinah is in the same boat."

"But they  _can_  wake up, right?" Ally asked, her hand running through her hair.

"They aren't in any coma. But it's better for them to be asleep, they won't hurt themselves trying to run."

"What do we do while we wait?" Camila questioned her temporary leader.

Normani looked at the red and yellow rangers. They needed saving. She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to have to put her fears at the back of her mind and save them.

"We train. We are down two rangers, we have to be ready"

Troy smirked at them. "You guys are going to be excited about this. Follow me."

**PRHR**

Normani swung her wooden sword, before looked at Troy. "You build this?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Other than Lauren, none of you have trained in sword fighting. This is the perfect place for you girls to learn."

"This is great, thanks babe," Ally told her boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

"Who trained with Lauren?" Camila asked, inspecting the sword.

"Me or Simon. Sometimes it was Demi," the teenage boy responded, nodding his head.

"Then you'll train with me," Normani told him, raising her sword. Troy smirked and grabbed an extra one. He struck at Normani, who raised her sword.

**PRHR**

"Fearus is back," Simon told the three rangers, walking up to them. He gave them the location.

"Let's go," Normani told her team, nodding at them.

Normani drove the other two to the location.

"We really need ranger bikes of something," Camila complained, letting her head fall back on the car seat.

"You'd probably crash it," Normani joked, wanting to stop her heart from beating too fast. She could feel her hands start to get clammy.

It got tense when they heard screams of terror.

"I took down two rangers, I just need three more," Fearus said, laughing.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers! Locked in!"

They quickly used their sword code and charged forward. They surrounded Fearus and started to slash left and right.

Normani groaned when she felt a pain on her chest. She fell against a table. She looked up to see Fearus grab Camila and look into her eyes. A dark mist surrounded them. The green ranger let out a small squeak, before being dropped on the ground. The girl crawled away, hiding under a table.

"Camila is out," Normani said into her com. "Don't let him grab you Ally!"

" _Got it_ ," the pink ranger responded, taking a step back. She summoned her sais and crouched down. She charged forward. Normani summoned her staff, charging forward. She gripped it and slashed at the monster.

Ally was kicked away, and Normani didn't have time to run when Fearus grabbed her.

Normani was about to close her eyes when she accidently looked into his black eyes. Normani felt her heart rate quicken as she looked at the two dark abysses.

He dropped her, and Normani fell to her knees.

 _Everyone is going to die. I'm going to fail. Everyone is going to die_.

"I"m going to fail."

**Commercial Break**

Normani felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mani!"

Normani looked at Ally. She saw the pink ranger fight against the monster.

Normani was scared. She was so scared. But she was more scared of losing her teammates, even Lauren. Normani clenched her teeth, standing up. She looked at Camila. She walked to her, falling to her knees in front of the green ranger."I know you're scared. I am too. I'm scared of doing something wrong and getting you guys killed. I'm scared that I'm going to fail. I don't want you to die. I'm going to keep fighting, because nothing scares me more than losing you. And I am not losing you. I want you to stand and fight Mila. Just like I want DJ and Lauren to fight."

Camila bit her lip, her eyes flitting around, before nodding. She stood up.

"Let's beat this guy and get our friends out of their nightmares, okay?"

Camila gave a nod.

"Harmonizers! Locked in!"

Camila and Normani charged forward, letting Ally take a break.

" _His right leg, it has no protection,_ " Simon guided.

"You heard him, aim for the right leg. Let's go," Normani told her team, as they all grabbed their weapons. They charged forward. Normani slammed her spear into his knee, causing him to howl in pain. He slashed at her, but Camila used her spear to block his hand. Ally used her sais to get his attention, and Normani summoned her sword and stabbed his leg. Fearus fell to his knees.

"Let's end this," Normani told her team, nodding at them.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Normani took Lauren's usual spot, and the other two rangers grabbed the handles.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Normani called out, pressed the trigger.

Fearus tried to stand, but fell from his stab wound.

"Fire!" all three rangers shouted, as Normani released the trigger.

Fearus shouted as the blast hit him. The smoke disappeared, and Billie laid on the ground. Fearus was nowhere to be found.

**PRHR**

"Fire it," Zadicus ordered, his hands into fist.

Petrik gave a nod and fired the Growth Cannon.

**PRHR**

There was a beam and a gigantic Fearus appeared. He laughed.

"We're going to need Zord power," Normani told the team.

The three rangers quickly pressed their codes. They grinned when the tiger and hawk were in the group.

" _I hope you girls don't mind me and Dinah joining._ "

Normani grinned. The rangers pressed a button on their morphers, and reappeared in their zords.

" _Let's get this spooky guy,_ " Dinah told the group, as they all pressed the megazord code.

The megazord charged forward. It raised its first and slammed it against the monster. Fearus extended it's arms and a mist appeared.

"Fight it guys. Losing is all you have to fear, and we  _won't_  lose," Normani told the group.

The megazord charged forward, grabbing the swords and slashing. Fearus was stumbling back. He then blocked an attack and kicked. The rangers lost their balance.

"Double strike," Lauren ordered. Fearus felt the pain. The red ranger then turned to Normani. "It's your turn Normani."

"But you're the red ranger."

"This is your  _episode_ ," Lauren told her, turning to Normani.

The visor in Normani's helmet moved, so the other rangers could see her face. There was a look of shock.

"Use the code Troy gave you," Lauren told her, nodding her head.

"Ready rangers?"

"Ready," the other girls repeated.

Normani looked to the keypad. She pressed her code.  _2-6-7-7._

"Aqua Blast!"

A blue blast was shot from the blaster, hitting Fearus. They cheered when the warrior was destroyed.

"Rangers together, harmony forever!"

Laughter.

Groans.

"That's great Mila."

**Commercial Break**

"What do you think?" Troy asked Lauren, "Hailee has a background."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "It's up to the others."

Normani frowned. "What are you talking about? You're the leader."

"She's your friend. You should decide if she joins the team. She may help think out of the box. But she could be in danger."

The four girls frowned. They looked at each other. "Can we think about it?"

Lauren nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need. Normani, can I talk to you?"

The other rangers and Troy frowned, but walked away, leaving the red and blue rangers alone.

"Simon told me what your fear was. I get it. I have the same one. I'm responsible for all you girls. If you need to talk, or need someone else to be my second, let me know," Lauren told her, giving her a smile.

"I'm your second?" Normani asked, wide eyes.

"Dinah, Camila and Ally all trust you. You were great out there. If something were ever to happen to me, or I can't lead, I know you'll be great." Lauren put her hand out, looking at the blue ranger.

Normani smiled and shook it. "I'd be honored."

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus leaned back.

"It's almost ready Sire," Petrik told the villain, while both looked at the body on the table. "Should this happen to the two?"

"Just one," he answered, turning away.

"I can't wait," Lady Imperia told the two, a smirk on her face.

Lord Zadicus smirked. "The rangers won't know what hit them."

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Four fifth of the group know everything about each other, but when their happiness is targeted, they learn something new about one of their own.


	4. Episode 4: Joy

 

Ally smiled at her mother. She placed the utensils on the table, while her mother prepared the plates and her father got the drinks. The family of three, usually four but the elder child was off in college, sat at the dinner table.

"I'm glad that Lauren girl has changed," her mother told her, as the family of three sat around the table. "How is your boyfriend?"

Her father grunted, not wanting to think about the boy his daughter was dating.

"He's great. He makes me happy," Ally told her mother, a smile on her face.

"As long as he makes you happy," her mother told her.

"He does."

"You like him Dad," Ally said, laughing. Her father shot him a glare, but had a small smile on his face. Ally shoved her food into her mouth, shaking her head.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus smiled at his wife. He pressed his lips against his wife's lips. "What is an emotion that can destroy them?"

"Fear?" Lady Imperia asked, a frown on her face.

"We already tried that. But what if they were too sad to fight?"

Lady Imperia let out a laugh.

"Petrik!"

The right-hand man ran to the throne room, turning to Petrik. "Sire?"

"Wake Raygon."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**

****Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** ** ****Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** ** ****Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **

**Lucy Vives  
** ****Keana Issartel  
** ** ****Alexa Ferrer  
** ** ****Hailee Steinfeld  
** ** ****Shawn Mendes** **

**with  
** ****LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** ** ****Britney Spears as Lady Imperia** **

**Recurring:  
** ****Patricia Hernandez  
** ** ****Jerry Hernandez** **

**Special Guests:  
** ****Sam Smith  
** ** **Dianna Agron**

Lauren looked around the class. She could see all four rangers and their group of friends (with the exception of Troy) sitting together. Mrs. Agron then walked into the class, she looked around the classroom, before nodding.

"We'll be doing group work, but I want you all two make groups with people you've never worked with," she told the kids, who all looked at each other.

Lauren smiled as her friends all stood up. Before she could stand, Shawn and Ally sat on two vacant looks. Lauren sat back down, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Lauren told the two, smiling at them.

The pink ranger and Shawn smiled back. "You don't mind working together?"

Lauren shook her head. "I'm glad you guys wanted to sit with me. I really thought I'd have to join in some other group."

Lauren looked at the other groups. She could see the other two groups. Lucy was with Camila and Dinah. Keana, Alexa, Normani and Hailee were another group. Lauren smiled, seeing how they still stuck together. Lauren turned back to her new groupmates.

"I'm just glad we all get to work together," Ally told the two.

"I'm just glad Mila seems comfortable," Shawn added, turning to look at Camila.

"Something happening between the two of you?" Lauren asked, grabbing a piece of paper and looking at him with curiosity.

Ally laughed. "They dated when they were like fourteen."

Lauren's eyebrows raised. She looked at Camila, who was laughing at something Lucy had said. She saw a small tint of red on the girl's cheek. She had never expected her to date anyone. "Really? Why did you break up?"

Shawn shrugged. "We were too much like siblings. Mila was the one to do the actual break up."

"How long have you and Troy been dating?" Lauren asked Ally, wanting to get to know her teammate.

"Three years. We actually went on a double date with Shawn and Mila. It was so awkward. They barely held hands."

Lauren laughed. "He makes you happy?"

Ally nodded her head.

The classroom door was burst opened. They all looked to see another student rush inside.

"Samuel, is everything okay?"

Sam Smith nodded his head. He just rushed to a random group and sat down. Lauren and Ally looked at each other, before giving their attention to their work.

**PRHR**

Sam let out a whimper, pressing his head on the stall door. He gritted his teeth, his body in pain. He couldn't pinpoint where the pain was coming from, but all he knew was that it hurt. His head was in pain.

Taking a deep breath, everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

Ally, Dinah, Normani and Camila sat in front of Hailee. Lauren wasn't too close to the girl, so she decided to leave it to the other rangers. (She went to the ranger base to train.)

"What's up? Where's Shawn?" Hailee asked, looking around for the boy.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Camila told her friend.

Hailee frowned, looking at them.

"We're the power rangers," Normanit told her, knowing that being the most serious of the four, she'd be believed the most.

Hailee frowned, staring at them. "What are you talking about?"

"We're the Power Rangers. And we want you to join us, help us save the world," Ally answered, leaning forward.

Hailee looked at all four. "But, there are five."

"Lauren is our leader."

Hailee blinked, before laughing. "This is really funny guys."

Normani looked to Camila, giving her a nod. The green ranger changed her watch, and Hailee's eyes widened. "We're the rangers."

"Why do you want me in the team?"

"You know all about this ranger business. You can help us with what happens. Strategize,"

Hailee's eyes looked at all the girls, before smirked. "Hell yeah I'm in."

**PRHR**

Lauren was sitting in front of Demi, eating an apple, when the other rangers and Hailee walked in. "And this is the base."

"Wow," Hailee whispered in awe. She looked around, before seeing Lauren and Troy.

"You're in this too?" she asked Ally's boyfriend.

"Since the beginning. You and I will be working real closely together," he said, when the alarms started to go off. Troy turned to Hailee. "Guess we're working together early."

Lauren stood up, nodding to the rangers. "Ready to see something exciting?" she asked the new member, who nodded excitedly. "Ready?"

"Ready?"

"Harmonizers! Locked in!"

Hailee stared at them with wide eyes, a smile on her face. "So  _cool_. Do you guys have like a ride to get to the shopping center?"

"Why don't we?" Normani asked, a pout in her voice.

"Guess we know what we are working on," Troy muttered, as the rangers ran out.

**PRHR**

The rangers appeared in front of a blue warrior. His armor was a navy blue color, and he had tentacles coming out. There were people around him, all seemed down or crying.

"What's your name freakface?" Dinah questioned, getting a giggle from Camila.

"Raygon," he said, smirking. His tentacles waved in the air.

" _He seems to suck out of people's joy, making them helpless and sad,_ " Simon told the group, " _try not to get hurt._ "

"Obviously," Dinah muttered, turning to Lauren. "What do we do?"

"Camila, Ally, get the people out of here. Dinah, Normani, distract Raygon," Lauren ordered, looking at the team. They all nodded and went off to do what they had been ordered. "Let's go Hailee, what are you thinking?"

Lauren could hear Hailee sigh. " _I'm still learning. So you have to find the weak spot?_ "

"Without getting hit," Lauren replied, watching her team do what they had been ordered to do. With a few fights under their belts, they went from not trusting anything she had to say to doing what she ordered.

Raygon shot out a tentacle, that shot to Dinah. The yellow ranger moved out of the way before it hit her.

" _Find the weak spot and have his tentacle hit himself. He feeds off the happy emotions, so maybe he'll become inconsolable if he hits himself."_

"You guys hear her. Ally, Camila, when you guys finish, help us," Lauren told the rangers, who nodded.

The rangers all charged, each dodging as Raygon reached for them. The rangers hadn't found the weakspot, as there were too many tentacles to get a good look.

"Demi, are you scanning this?"

" _Recording now. We'll have it in a second._ "

Ally used her sword to block an attack, when she was hit from behind.

"Get Ally!" Lauren ordered, summoning her blaster and aiming at the tentacle attached to Ally.

The pink ranger shook her head, before waving the rangers off. "I'm okay, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Dinah questioned, checking over the ranger.

"I'm good, let's save the victim."

"You should be on your knees," Raygon told Ally, glaring at her.

"It's not going to work on me," the girl replied, turning to Lauren.

"See if we can cut the tentacles."

" _This is Ally's episode,_ " Hailee whispered in awe, getting a laugh from the green ranger.

The rangers charged, their swords connecting with the tentacles. Raygon let out a cry, taking a step back. He fell to his knees. They watched as Raygon turned into a person.

" _Sam? What the fuck?_ " Hailee commented, shock in her voice.

Sam Smith was on his knees. He looked up and glared at the rangers, before disappearing.

**Commercial Break**

"You're fine," Demi said, finishing the scan on Ally's body.

"How were you not affected?" Dinah asked in shock.

"Just like Samurai," Hailee whispered, her eyes wide.

The rangers looked at Hailee, confused.

"The yellow ranger was bullied a lot and when a monster was trying to hurt her with words, she was able to be unaffected. So there is reason Raygon can't take your joy away."

Ally nodded her head. She sat down, looking at the rangers to sit down as well. "When I was born, my birth parents decided they didn't really want me. They gave me up. Just threw me away. I was in foster care for a few years, until I was old enough to understand what was happening. But that was when I met my real parents. The ones who love me. Who wanted me. They fostered me, and then adopted me. I had a lot of reason to be mad at the world, to be sad about what happened to me. But I had a family. I had parents. Being mad at the world meant I wasn't grateful for what they did for me, and I was. I was,  _am_ , so grateful. Having them helped me find the happiness in my life. So whenever I get sad, I just try to think of what makes me happy," Ally told them. She looked up to see the looks of shock on three of the four rangers, and two team members who had known her for years. Lauren had a small smile, proud of the pink ranger.

"How come we never knew?" Dinah asked, looking betrayed.

"Because I didn't think it was important. My mom and dad  _are_  my parents. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not letting the fact that I was a foster child be who I am. Because it's not."

"We won't look at you any different," Troy whispered, kissing her temple. Ally smiled and leaned into her boyfriend.

Lauren turned to Simon, Demi and Hailee. "All right, how do we beat him?"

Demi turned her monitor to the rangers. "I was able to find the unarmored area. Unfortunately, they move."

The rangers looked at the diagram, seeing the bare tenticles..

Simon took a step forward. "Ally has given us a way to defeat Raygon. If he is able to hit you. Just think of what makes you happy, don't get distracted by the sadness."

"Will we be able to?" Camila asked in a small voice.

Hailee nodded. "You'll just have to remind each other. Don't forget, we're all in this together. Especially four of you have many memories for each other. Sorry Lauren."

The red ranger shrugged. "I'll try to not get hit."

"Hailee, can you find new ways for us to train?"

**PRHR**

"So the monsters take over human bodies?" Hailee asked, her eyes wide.

"So far. They've gotten Lucy and Billie," Camila explained, twirling her training sword. It flew out of her hand and almost hit Normani, who moved in time. The green ranger gave her a sheepish smile.

"And you don't know any other vessels?"

The rangers shook their heads. Dinah and Lauren were training together as were Ally and Normani. Camila was standing off on the side, helping Hailee catch up in the ranger business.

"That's new," Hailee muttered, "I don't think any ranger show has done that."

"You're like our Ranger Expert."

Hailee grinned. "Yeah. Troy and I have been working on the design for your guys' bikes."

The smile fell off Camila's face. "We're all going to have one?"

Hailee nodded, turning to her notebook, drawing on it. Camila turned to the rangers train.

Lauren looked over, before stopping. Lauren told Normani something, before walking towards Camila. "Get your sword, there is this move I want to teach you."

Camila blinked, before nodding her head. Hailee watched the rangers work together. Dinah, Ally, and Normani were training together, and Lauren was teaching Camila.

Growing up, she always wished power rangers were real. Playing with her friends, they'd play power rangers. And she finally got her wish. She wasn't a power ranger, but she was okay with that. She got to be a part of the team, and that's all that mattered to her.

Alarms started to go off. The rangers looked over at Simon, who was looking at a computer. "Same location."

Lauren gave him a nod. She looked at her team, "Ready?

**PRHR**

" _Because Ally has an advantage, she should take the lead,"_ Simon suggested.

"You're right. Ally, we're following you," Lauren told the ranger, who gave a nod.

"Keep happy thoughts. Don't let him take them, because they are  _yours_. But if you do, you aren't alone."

"Let's get this dude," Dinah added, raising her sword. Just then Dronoins appeared. Ally took charge and attacked Raygon with Lauren's help, while the other rangers fought the Dronoins.

Camila summoned her spear and started to slash around her. The Dronoins flew away and disappeared. Dinah was using her shield and sword. She blocked the attacks and slashed when they were distracted. Normani gripped her staff, twirling it, before smack it against the Dronoins.

Ally moved in front of Raygon. "I will get you if it's the last thing I do."

"You have to touch me first," Ally told him, gripping her sword. Raygon shot his tentacle, only for it to get blasted. He screamed in pain.

"It's over for you," Ally told him, giving Lauren a nod.

Raygon laughed. "I may not be able to get  _you_ , but your team isn't as strong."

Raygon extended his tentacle and it connected with Camila's back. The green ranger's spear fell to the ground, as she fell to her knees. The Dronoins took advantage and charged for the ranger.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren ran to green ranger, stopping the Dronoins.

"Camila?" Lauren whispered, looking back at the ranger.

"I shouldn't be a ranger," Camila whispered, and Lauren barely heard her.

"Camila! Snap out of it!" There were too many foot soldiers, and she was struggling. "Camz!"

The green ranger looked up at the red ranger. "You are protecting your family. I know you feel complete sadness, but you don't have to stay like this. Stand up and fight."

Camila shook her head. She pushed herself up. Lauren moved closer to the fight. She turned to see the tentacle heading towards the blue ranger. She grabbed her blaster and shot it. The rangers were get rid of the Dronoins. Ally charged at the monster.

" _He has two more tentacles left, destroy those and then you can blast him away,_ " Simon told the rangers.

"Normani, help Ally, the rest of us will handle these guys," Lauren ordered, watching the blue ranger nod and run off. Lauren turned to Camila. "Still doing okay?"

The green ranger nodded, gripping her sword.

"Come at me," Ally told the warrior of sadness. He targeted Ally, letting himself open to Normani. The blue ranger used her sword and cut the tentacles.

"Ally, it's your turn," Lauren told the pink ranger, giving her a nod.

"Let's do this," Ally told the team, nodding at them.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Ally took Lauren's usual spot, and Dinah and Normani grabbed the handles. Lauren and Camila stood behind her.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Ally called out, pressed the trigger.

Raygon tried to attack the rangers, but he was open.

"Fire!" all five rangers shouted, as Ally released the trigger.

Camila let out a breath. Lauren turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel like I can breathe again."

" _Is Sam okay?"_ Hailee asked, getting the ranger's attention.

"He will be."

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus tossed his drink, anger in his face. "Make him grow."

Petrik gave him a nod, "Of course."

**PRHR**

Raygon appeared in front of him, laughing. His armor was gone and had more tentacles.

" _Oh my god, am I going to see the zords?_ " Hailee gushed, causing the rangers to smile.

"Let's show her girls," Lauren told her team, a smirk on her face.

The rangers used their zord codes, and their zords started to head towards them.

" _I'm going to cry_ ," Hailee told them, getting a laugh.

"Mega mode?"

"Let's do this," Lauren told the ranger, as they pressed the megazord code.

The rangers appeared in the cockpit. "You know what to do."

The Zord walked to the monster.

The tentacle shot forward and the zord stumbled back. The megazord walked forward and grabbed one of the tentacles. The zord reached for one of the swords and slashed it. The monster stumbled back.

"Get both zords," Lauren ordered, looking at Normani. The blue ranger nodded, and grabbed the extra zord. "Ally, go for it."

The pink ranger gave a nod. She turned to the keyboard.  _6-3-7-7_.

"Wind Blaster!" Ally called out, her hand on the trigger in front of her. Raygon started to charge towards them. "Fire." A pink blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

" _That was great_ ," Hailee said in the comms, her voice in awe.

"Rangers together, Harmony forever," Camila whispered, making Lauren laugh. Dinah and Normani groaned.

"That was great Mila," Ally told the girl.

" _Stole that from Samurai._ "

**Commercial Break**

"So have you thought about the transportation situation?" Normani asked the new ranger member.

Hailee nodded her head. She reached into her backpack and took out a few pieces of paper. She placed them on the table. "So most of the ranger teams have motorcycles. They are designed for the ranger, with blasters. So I was designing this, they'll all look the same with the exception of the color."

Lauren nodded her head. "I like it. Anyone have any problems?"

Dinah and Camila raised their hands.

"What's wrong with it?" Hailee asked, trying to find the problem.

"I can't drive," Dinah told her, while Camila nodded.

"So we'll bust an SPD."

"What does that mean?" Normani questioned, looking at all the other girls who also looked confused.

"Not all the rangers have bikes. Just the male rangers, while the female rangers had a car. Which was pretty sexist if you ask me. That's what annoyed me in Samurai, that the boys got all the cool toys and the girls got scrap, although the pink ranger was one for the two who went Shogun. But that's besides the point. The fact that this is an all girl group means all of you will get the cool toys. And even if the sixth ranger is a boy, majority will be female, unlike Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm. Dino Charge was like that but then Morgan became a ranger, but there were still too many males. Like ten rangers but only two were female, what kind of bull crap was that?" Hailee rambled, shaking her head. The rangers all looked at her with wide eyes and smiles. She looked up and blushed. "Right, so I'm thinking, Lauren and Normani have bikes, and the rest of you are in a car, with Ally as drive, is that okay?"

Ally nodded. "I'm good with that."

Troy then walked in with a tray of champagne. "To celebrate my girlfriend kicking ass and our new member."

The ranger and the base team grabbed a glass and raised it. "To Ally and Hailee!"

**PRHR**

The rangers were all mingling, joking and laughing. Lauren was watching them, a grin on her face. She felt Simon move to stand next to her. "When do you plan to tell them?"

"Not this again," Lauren replied, not looking at him.

"They are going to find out."

"I'll tell them when it's time, until then, we have a mission," Lauren snapped, walking away. She wasn't going to tell them, not until she had to. She just hoped she never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Secrets are important when being rangers. So when someone threatens that, they are in trouble.


	5. Episode 5: Truths

"What're your plans today?" Dinah's mother asked, looking at her eldest daughter play with her youngest son.

Dinah shrugged. "Probably hang out with the girls, Shawn and Troy," Dinah told her, Seth in her arms.

"Are you still hanging out with that Lauren girl?" Milika asked, brushing Regina's hair.

Dinah looked at her brother. "No. We're not, uh, we're not friends."

Milika nodded her head. "Well, good. I don't like how she bullied you. I don't' think she'll make a good friend."

Dinah nodded. Her morpher beeped, and she stood up. "I'm heading out now."

"Be safe!"

**PRHR**

Dinah walked into the ranger base, to see it empty. She went to the training yard. Her eyes widened as she saw two bikes and a jeep with the top opened. "You guys made them?" Dinah asked, her eyebrows raised.

Lauren looked at her with a grin on her face. "Yeah! It's so cool."

"I've never seen Lauren that happy," Camila commented, a teasing grin on her face.

Lauren shot her a glare, but the rangers knew there was no bad emotions behind.

"Can we go for a ride?" Normani asked, sitting on her blue bike.

"There is a path in the back you can go to," Simon told them, getting all the teens' attention.

Camila climbed in the back seat of the jeep, while Dinah went to passenger seat and Ally in the driver seat. Lauren and Normani climbed the bikes and off they drove.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**

****Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** ** ******Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** ** ** ******Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** ** ** ******Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** ** ** ****Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** ** ****Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** ** ****Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** ** ****Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech** **

**Lucy Vives  
** ****Keana Issartel  
** ** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:  
** ****Milika Hansen  
** ** **Regina Hansen  
** **Seth Hansen**

**S** **pecial Guests:  
** ******Alessia Cara** ** **

"Talent show," Lauren commented, "Are any of you signing up?"

All four girls shook their heads. Lauren turned and saw another girl staring at the bulletin.

"Hey Alessia, are you going to sign up?" Lauren asked, giving her a small smile.

The student looked at Lauren with fear, before shaking her head. The girl quickly moved away.

Lauren sighed. "Guess people still are still scared."

Normani stepped forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've changed. People will see it."

Lauren nodded her head. The bell rang, and they all went to class. Lauren sat in the back, the one class she didn't share with her friends or the other rangers. Shawn grinned at her as he entered and sat next to her.

"How have your classes been?" he asked, grabbing his things out of his backpack.

"It's okay," Lauren answered, before looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Is there any part of you that resents me for how I treated you?" Lauren asked, giving him all her attention.

Shawn sighed. "No. But I did. My mom  _hates_  you though. But you've finally grown up. Can I ask why you were so mean to us growing up?"

Lauren closed her eyes. "Honestly, I wanted attention. My parents had a newborn and Chris and I was just there. Whenever I got in trouble, my parents actually gave me some attention. I mean, I get it. They always loved me. But I was stupid. And after a while, it was just part of my day and I never stopped. I do regret everything I did. I am sorry I pushed you down the stairs."

Shawn laughed. "My mom wanted to press charges but I stopped her. But the broken arm did hurt."

Lauren gave him a smile, before the teacher called for attention.

**PRHR**

"Hey!"

Lucy turned to see Camila running to her. "Hey Mila."

"Hey, so I was thinking about the talent show and I wanted to know if you think I should enter," Camila said, trying to catch her breathe.

"You dance?" Lucy asked her, a teasing smile on her face.

Camila shot her a look, before laughing. "No. But I do play guitar and sing a little."

"How about you play for me sometimes and I can let you know if you should enter," Lucy replied, a grin on her face.

Camila's cheeks turned slightly pink. She nodded and turned, walking to her class. Lucy grinned as she watched her go, before heading to her own class.

**PRHR**

"Sire? Who should we wake?" Petrik asked, looking at his king.

Lord Zadicus leaned back. "Maybe we can break the rangers from within with their secrets."

"I can't wait to hear this," Lady Imperia gushed, clapping her hands. "Do it."

"You heard my wife."

**PRHR**

Alessia Cara stared at the bulletin in front of her. Her fingers itching to grab it and put her name on it, but her fears kept her from raising her hand. She was tired of keeping her music a secret, but she was so scared that she wasn't good enough. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the pen, when she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She let out a gasp, as she leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't breath, and her body hurt.

And then everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

"Again," Lauren told her team, watching as they trained their swordplay. Dinah gritted her teeth, her arm stinging from where Ally had hit her.

The alarms started to go off. The rangers all turned to Simon, who walked to them. "Monster attack at the park."

Normani and Lauren grinned, high fiving. They both almost ran to their bikes.

"Hey!" Hailee shouted at them, giving them a stern look while Troy grinned. "Take care of  _our_  babies!'

Lauren gave a pout. "Fine. Ready girls?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers!"

**PRHR**

"This is so cool!" Normani exclaimed, riding her bike next to the car.

" _Just wait until you use the blasters,_ " Hailee told them.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Lauren told Hailee, and everyone could hear the joy in her voice.

" _What about me?_ " Troy asked, and getting a laugh out of his girlfriend.

"You're okay."

" _Rangers, maybe pay attention to the attack_."

The rangers made it to the park to see a woman slap a man.

"What is happening there?" Dinah asked, looking to the red ranger, as they all climbed out of their rides.

None of the rangers responded, they just turned to look at the monster. She was laughing. She looked feminine, with green armor. She had a sword at hand.

"What does she do?" Ally asked, preparing to fight.

Before the rangers could charge forward, Dronoins appeared. "Normani, Ally, Dinah, deal with the Dronoins. Camila and I will handle the monster." The rangers all summoned their swords and charged to foot soldiers. Dinah gripped her sword, slashing at the Dronoins. She smirked at how easy they went down. She looked over to see Camila on the ground and Lauren clashing swords with the monster. It put it's hand on Lauren's chest and a blast appeared. Lauren flew back and demorphed. Dinah turned to see Camila falter. She was taken down easily.

"Lauren and Mila are down," Dinah announced, taking a step back. She used her sword to knock down the Dronoins around her. Before she could get to the two injured rangers, the monster stood in front of the yellow ranger.

"Tell TellMeNot your inner thoughts," she whispered to the yellow ranger. Dinah charged, but the monster pressed her hand on Dinah and blasted her away. Dinah demorphed, frowning.

TellMeNot laughed and turned to the other two rangers. She blasted at Ally, but the pink ranger moved out of the way. She summoned her sais, rushing to TellMeNot. Dinah watched as Ally held her own.

Which shocked her.

Dinah frowned, shaking her head. She pushed herself up. She looked over at Lauren, who was helping Camila up. Dinah couldn't help but scoff.

Dinah shook her head.

"Until next time," TellMeNot said, taking a step back and changing into the host.

" _Fuck who isn't a monster?_ " Hailee asked, as Alessia stoon in front of them, glaring at them. She vanished, leaving the rangers alone.

Normani walked to the three rangers that were hit. "Are you girls okay?"

Lauren nodded.

"No," Camila responded, before frowning.

Dinah shrugged.

"Let's get back."

**Commercial Break**

Demi looked at the scans. "You're all okay."

Dinah sighed. She closed her eyes.

"So we have to figure out what was done to us," Lauren told the team, frowning.

"I'm still waiting for you to turn back to the  _bitch_  we've all known and hated," Dinah blurted out, before covering her mouth.

Lauren looked at her, a flash of hurt passing through. She let out a breath and turned her attention to Camila. "You're okay?"

"She isn't going to tell you the truth because she's afraid of what people will think of her," Dinah answered for the girl, who looked surprised.

"Dinah," Ally scolded, glaring at her.

"I-I don't know what is happening," Dinah told them, her eyes wide.

"I can answer that," Demi volunteered, getting everyone's attention. "That blast caused your inner thoughts to come out. So all your secrets are out in the open."

Lauren clenched her fists.

"So Dinah, Lauren and Camila can just blurt things out that they don't mean?" Ally asked, a frown on her face.

"They will mean it, it's the things they don't wish to say."

"So we have to beat this monster to end it, right?"

"Yes. Most things are reversible. I don't think I've seen anything that wasn't on any of the seasons," Hailee told them, nodding her head.

"Will Lauren and I be able to help?" Dinah questioned, wincing.

"I think  _Camila_  and Lauren will be able to help us, I don't know about  _you_ ," Normani told her, glaring at her.

"So you'd rather have those two help? Lauren who can't be trusted and Camila who will probably let you down?"

"You think I'll let you down?" Camila asked in a small voice.

"You aren't  _brave_. You couldn't even protect Lauren earlier. You're never someone who pops up when you think hero. You don't even let us hear your music. Why don't you trust us enough to listen to it? Is it because it's horrible?"

"You're a bitch," Camila snapped, storming away.

Dinah rubbed her face, shaking her head.

"Have anything you want to tell me?" Ally asked, frowning.

"You're not ranger material."

Ally walked away, and Normani followed behind. Lauren signaled for everyone else to leave, before turning to Dinah.

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?" Lauren asked, giving Dinah a look.

"I was hit by the monster."

"So was I. And Camila. But you don't see us hurting everyone we know. We can control ourselves," Lauren snapped, stepping into Dinah's space. "Camila and Ally deserve to be rangers more than you do. How about you think about that?"

"You're just trying to take my friends from me!"

Lauren gave her a smile. "Really? Because you're doing that on your own."

Dinah was left alone. She let out a frustrated scream.

**PRHR**

Camila strummed her guitar, staring at the ground. She was hurt. She was beyond hurt.

"You're really good," she heard someone say. Camila turned and blushed when she saw Lucy standing there. "Are you okay?"

"I just got in a fight with my best friend," Camila blurted out, shaking her head.

"Dinah? I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"She doesn't think my music is good enough. Maybe she's right," Camila responded, watching as Lucy sat down next to her.

"I think she's wrong. I've heard you play before. You're really good. She's just jealous of what you can do. Ignore her and sing."

Camila turned to Lucy, smiling. "You're really pretty." Her eyes widened and she stood up. "I have to go practice. I-I'll see you later."

Camila rushed out of the room, not looking back. (If she did, she'd see the blush on Lucy's face.)

**PRHR**

Lauren stared at her reflection. She closed her eyes. Feeling the words at the tip of her tongue. She took a deep breath, shaking her head. She quickly turned and looked around, seeing no one. She opened her mouth and blurted out the secret she was trying to keep.

Feeling like the weight of the secret leaving her, she leaned back against the wall and exhaled. She had to hold it in until the warrior was defeated.

**Commercial Break**

"I'm sorry. I was wrong for everything I said. You're my friends.  _All_  of you. And I was wrong. I get jealous that you're all so great and I'm just here. The fact that Mila can control herself proves that she is brave. I'm sorry."

"You have a lot to make up for, but we forgive you," Normani answered, but Dinah was just stared at Camila and Lauren.

"It would be hypocritical if I didn't forgive you," Lauren told her, giving her a shrug.

"You do think I'm brave?" Camila asked, "cause I feel like you were right before."

"No, you're the bravest person I know."

The green ranger hugged the taller girl. "Okay."

Alarms went off.

"Right on time," Hailee told the ground, getting a laugh from the other rangers.

"Hails told me that this is  _your_  episode, here is your code," Troy told the girl, giving her a smile.

Lauren gave her a nod. "Let's go before anyone says anything else. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers! Locked in!"

**PRHR**

"I see you came for more," TellMeNot said, laughing.

"At least we don't have stupid names," Camila muttered, getting a laugh from the red ranger.

"Demi, where do we target?"

" _The hands._ "

"You heard her girls. Let's get this done."

Dinah charged for the warrior of secrets. She slashed at her hands.

The warrior laughed and grabbed her own sword. She heard Lauren tell Normani to help her. The two rangers ran forward and slashed at the same time. TellMeNot could only block one person, leaving the second one free to attack.

The warrior was able to kick Normani away and slash at Dinah. Ally rushed to attack TellMeNot.

Lauren and Camila had their backs to them, fighting off the Dronoins. TellMeNot pushed the other rangers away, and shot at Camila.

"Harmo Shield!" Dinah called out, using her shield to block the attack. The villain shot again, shooting both of them. Dinah blocked the attack to Camila, but Lauren was hit again.

Dinah gritted her teeth, rushing the Lauren, who was on her knees. "Lauren?"

The red ranger shook her head. She seemed like she was struggling to say something, but was trying to stay silent.

"We've got this." Dinah stood up and turned to the warrior. She gripped her shield and charged at the bad guy. She blocked the attack and used her sword to slashed at TellMeNot.

Camila and Ally protected Lauren from the foot soldiers, while Normani and Dinah fought the villain.

Normani was pushed back and TellMeNot's sword came down on Dinah. The girl raised her own sword and they clashed. Dinah moved her sword in a way TellMeNot lost her grip and lost the sword. Dinah then slashed at the extended hands. TellMeNot let out a scream.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" Dinah asked, a smirk on her face.

TellMeNot looked at Dinah, glaring at her.

"We're a team, it's going to take more to tear us apart." Dinah used her sword and slashed at the monster's hands. Normani slashed the other hand, and TellMeNot let out a scream, fell on her hands. Dinah stepped back.

"Guess it's my turn," Dinah told the team, nodding at them. Lauren was still struggling on the ground, and Dinah wanted her pain to stop, so she looked to her morpher and opened the latch.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Dinah took Lauren's usual spot, and Camila and Normani grabbed the handles. Ally stood behind her.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Ally called out, pressed the trigger.

TellMeNot stood up leaving herself open.

"Fire!" all four rangers shouted, as Dinah released the trigger. TellMeNot let out a scream, as she left Alessia's body. The girl was left on the ground.

Dinah turned to Lauren, who seemed to relax on the ground. "Are you good?"

Lauren inhaled deeply, nodding her head.

**PRHR**

"Fuck! What will it take to take them down? Fire it."

**PRHR**

" _Zord time?_ " Hailee asked, and the other rangers heard the joy in her voice.

"Yeah, let's do this girls."

_1-2-0-8. 0-2-1-4. 1-1-1-8. 1-0-2-7. 0-6-0-9._

Dinah sat in the cockpit, looking at the gigantic monster. Dinah and Camila made the zord walk forward, while Ally made it reach for the sword. It slashed the gigantic monster. The monster blocked the attack.

"Get the other one," Lauren ordered, her voice even and filled with anger.

Normani caused for the hand to get the second sword. TellMeNot was slashed at the zord. " _Go_ ," Lauren ordered.

The zord charged forward and slashed at the monster. It was pushed back. Dinah caused the zord to kick the monster, who stumbled. It then slashed once, twice, again. The monster stumbled back. Dinah looked at Lauren.

"Use it," Lauren told the yellow ranger.

Dinah gave a nod. She turned to the keyboard. 6-3-7-7.

"Lightning Blaster!" Dinah called out, her hand on the trigger in front of her. TellMeNot started to charge towards them. "Fire." A yellow blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

"Our secrets are  _ours_ ," Dinah muttered, glaring at the empty spot that the monster was.

The monster was gone and the rangers had won again.

**Commercial Break**

Dinah looked at her mother. "Lauren is my friend."

Milika looked at Dinah, an eyebrow raised. "Do you trust her?"

"She's not the same person. She's changed," Dinah told her mother.

Milika sighed. "I'm going to take your word for it. But if she hurts you in any way, I don't care if I go to prison. I will beat her ass."

Dinah laughed. "I'm sure she won't. I love you though."

**PRHR**

Camila watched as her friends and Lauren's friends went to sit with Shawn and Hailee. Alessia walked on stage and sat down, other students moving to the instruments. CAmila smiled as Alessia started her music.

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her. She turned to see Dinah standing behind her.

"Hey."

"You're my best friend. And I'll always support you," Dinah whispered, stepping towards the older girl. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

" _So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance / No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s / Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies / We have no apologies for being_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us) / Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah) / Find me where the wild things are_

_I lose my balance on these eggshells / You tell me to tread, I'd rather be a wild one instead / Don't wanna hang around the in-crowd / The cool kids aren't cool to me / They're not cooler than we are_ "

Dinah placed her hands on Camila's shoulders. "You're going to be great. I just know it. I've always been jealous of what you could do. Just go out there and do what you love."

Camila gave her a smile. She looked over at Alessia, who was singing. She looked into the crowd and saw her friends, Lauren, Alexa, Keana and Lucy. Lucy looked over at ther and gave her two thumbs up. She turned to Dinah. "Let's do this."

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Being a ranger hold a lot of responsibilities, but one of the rangers doesn't believe she should be one.


	6. Episode 6: Security

****Camila watched her sister. She smiled, seeing the awe on her face as she watched the news coverage of the Power Rangers on the television. It was recapping their fight with Razor. The monster was about to attack Dinah, but Lauren got in the way.

"Which one is your favorite?" Camila asked her little sister. Out of all the people in Camila's life, there wasn't anyone who mattered her too much than her baby sister.

Sofi looked at Camila with a huge smile. "The red one."

"What about green?"

Sofi shrugged. "No. Not cool. "

Camila blinked, before nodding. "I-I guess you're right."

Sofi grinned at her big sister. Camila sat back and stared at the television, seeing how the green ranger didn't appear on the television as much.

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia turned to her husband. "Do you see that?"

Lord Zadicus smirked. "What better way to destroy the rangers to make them second guess their position."

"I will be right on that sire," Petrik told his king and his wife, ducking slightly and walking off.

Lord Zadicus turned to his wife. "We'll target the weakest link."

"They will fall."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**   
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**   
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**   
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**   
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**   
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor**   
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**   
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**   
**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel**   
**Alexa Ferrer**   
**Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**   
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**   
**Sofi Cabello**   
**Sinu Cabello**

**Special Guests:**   
**Taylor Swift**

"You almost got it, try again," Lauren told the green ranger, who was feeling frustrated it. The rangers were having an early morning training session. Lauren had been trying to teach Camila a move with her sword but the guitarist hadn't been able to learn it.

She threw her sword to the ground. "I'm not going to get it!"

Lauren sighed. "How about you take a break and then when you're ready, you get back to training."

Letting out a huff, Camila gave her a nod. She moved to the side and watched as Lauren started to train with Ally. Dinah and Normani were training on the side.

"Mila, are you okay?" Hailee asked, walking towards the green ranger. Camila looked at her, before turning to the other rangers, watching them move in unison.

"Fine," she muttered, feeling anger in her veins.

"Are you sure?"

Camila didn't reply. She just stormed off.

**PRHR**

Taylor Swift grinned when she saw Camila walked in. "Mila!"

Camila looked at her in shock. She walked over to the tall blond. "Hey."

"Do you write music? I saw you at the talent show and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since then," Taylor told her, excitement in her voice.

"I do?"

Taylor looked at her, seeing the nerves on her face. Taylor gave her a small smile. "I want to jam with you. Let me know if you want to as well. I really do think you're great."

The teacher walked in, and caused their conversation to finish. Taylor looked at the girl, seeing how she was trying to hide herself.

Suddenly, she just felt a pain break through her body. She gasped, feeling like something was trying to break out of her. She gripped her desk, trying to not worry anyone. The teacher had her back to the girl, and she took a deep breath. She tensed up, as everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

Camila stared at her lunch, before looking around at the group sitting around her. All of them would be better rangers than she was. They'd be less of a burden in the field. They'd probably know what to do.

Lucy. Brave. Would perfectly with Lauren.

Hailee. Smart. She knew what it meant to be a ranger.

Keana or Alexa. Useful. They seemed like they knew what they would be able to do.

Shawn. Strong. He'd be able to handle himself better than she could.

She clenched her teeth, looking at the morpher.

Hell, she had been hit by every monster with the exception of the first one.

Her morpher then went off. She looked at the other rangers. Before they could make an excuse, they heard screaming. Lauren stood up and looked around. Teenagers started to run around. The rangers turned to their leader, who gave them a nod. The rangers all disappeared the crowds.

**PRHR**

"Who are you?" the red ranger asked, sword at hand. The other rangers stood behind her.

"My name is Wayworth, and I am searching for a worthy opponent," the Warrior of Worth told them, a sword appearing on her hand. She was wearing red armor. Dronoins stood around her.

" _Just like Samurai Dekker. Did you know he's in prison?_ "

"Not the time Hails," Normani told the girl.

"But I do want to know about that when we're done," Dinah joked, laughing.

"Let's finish this," Lauren told her team, all who prepared. They all charged forward. Most of the rangers were stopped by the Dronoins. Camila charged to Wayworth. Her sword clashed with the warrior's sword.

Wayworth laughed. "You are not worthy of my powers."

Camila faltered. Wayworth smirked at the girl, kicking her back. Camila stumbled back, before being hit by the sword. She hit the ground with a groan. She tried to stand up, when Wayworth kicked her stomach. She cried out. "I shouldn't bother with you."

Camila tried to push herself up, when Ally appeared in front of her and used her sword to push Wayworth back. She watched as Ally fight off Wayworth. Lauren rushed forward and stood in front of Camila. "Are you okay?"

The green ranger gave her a nod.

"Then get up and fight," Lauren ordered, fighting back against the Dronoins.

Camila stood up, gripping her sword. She charged forward and slashed at the foot soldiers. Lauren left her alone. Wayworth was now fighting the red ranger. Lauren summoned her blaster. Camila was pushed back by the Dronoins. She stumbled, dropping her sword.

The yellow ranger had to come for her rescue. "You okay Mila?"

Camila took a step back. She turned and ran off.

Lauren looked towards the running green ranger Wayworth threw a punch towards the red ranger, and then slashed at her. Lauren shook her head.

" _Camila!_ "

" _I'm sorry!_ "

"What do we do?" Dinah asked, blocking the attack from the Dronoin.

"We fight. We'll deal with Camila after," Lauren told them, frustration and anger in her voice. She pushed back against the warrior. She was kicked back. She let out a groan. "Fuck!"

Normani rushed forward and slashed at Wayworth from the back. She let out a yell. She grabbed her sword and slashed at Normani, who moved out of the way.

Wayworth stepped back. She let out a scream as she started to change into her host.

" _Taylor_?" Hailee commented, as the blond sneered and disappeared.

**Commercial Break**

"What the actual fuck Camila?" Lauren snapped, glaring at the green ranger. The other rangers walked towards them, but stopped a few feet away, watching what was happening.

Demi looked over her monitor, a bit of excitement in her eyes. Simon looked interested. Troy and Hailee took seats.

"I was distracting you girls," Camila told them, staring at the morpher in her hand.

"No. What distracted us was  _you_  running away! You're the green ranger, we need the full team," Lauren responded to her, shaking her head.

"Maybe someone else should be the green ranger," Camila said, taking off the morpher and placing it in front of the red ranger. "Keana, Alexa,  _Lucy_  should be a ranger. Not me. I just proved that I'm not worth it."

Lauren walked up to the green ranger, her eyes softer, but her voice still authoritarian. " _They_  weren't chosen.  _You_  were. But we can't have you second guessing yourself. We are fighting for the world. And you have to have your head straight. You are a power ranger! You wouldn't have been if we didn't think so!"

Camila looked up at Lauren, tears in her eyes.

"We're a team Camila. We  _need_  each other. We need  _you_. Your family needs you to help protect," Lauren told her, her voice softer. She placed the morpher in front of her. "You deserve this. We all know that. Take this when you do." Lauren walked out of the base.

"Damn, I was kind of hoping for a kiss," Dinah commented, her eyes wide, a grin on her face.

Normani laughed. Ally scolded her, and Camila stared at the morpher. Lauren hadn't even thought about the thought of someone else as the green .ranger and she didn't know what to think about that.

"We believe in you Mila. We just wished you believed in yourself too," Normani told the ranger, giving her a look of pride. "I don't think I'd feel as comfortable without you."

"But I've been hit by every monster," she whispered.

"But you kept fighting. You didn't give up until today," Demi told her, looking at the girl. "You've got what it takes. I suggested you. I knew you would be great. Don't prove me wrong."

Camila looked at her, to see the smiles the team around her were giving her. She turned to the morpher.

**PRHR**

"Lauren?" Camila called in a small shy voice. The red ranger was swinging her sword around, practicing by herself. Camila had watched her for a few seconds before interrupting.

The red ranger turned to look at her, no visible anger on her face. Her eyes went to her wrist. "You took the morpher."

"You're right. When saying yes, I was thinking about protecting my sister. I want her to grow up in a world where the world is safe. But then I saw you out there, and how you were all better. And then I started to get in my head."

"And now?"

"I should learn to be better than compare myself."

A smile appeared on Lauren's face. "Want to practice?"

Camila gave her a nod.

They spent the next few hours training. Camila used both her weapons. She was to disarm the red ranger. The other rangers and teammates slowly started to file out, watching the two train.

She could hear Hailee telling Dinah about the Wild Force Red Ranger's prison charge. She could hear Troy telling Ally about his day. She could see Normani watching from the corner of her eye. Camila could feel the pride from Demi. Simon was watching the fight.

The red and green rangers collided swords. Camila swung her staff, hitting Lauren. The red ranger lost her grip, giving Camila the advantage. She was able to get Lauren to drop her sword and yield.

Lauren offered her hand to the green ranger. "See what you can accomplish if you're just confident?"

Camila beamed, shaking hands with the red ranger.

**PRHR**

"Kaki? Do you think I can meet a power ranger one day?" Sofi asked, looking up at her sister.

"Maybe," Camila told her, giving her a shrug.

Screaming started, and Camila looked around. Wayworth was attacking so many people. She pulled a man near and stared at him, before pushing him away. "You're not worthy."

Camila turned to Sofi, who was staring at her in fear. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran. Once they were far enough, in an alley, Camila turned to her little sister. "I need you to hide."

The little girl looked confused. She looked at Camila in fear. "No!"

"I need to help them," Camila told her little sister.

"We hide together," Sofi told her sister, gripping her hand. "You're gonna get hurt!"

Camila looked around. "I have to go."

"No!"

Camila pushed Sofi away. "I'll be okay. Just hide."

"No! Please stay!" Sofi shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Camila sighed. She looked around before morphing in front of Sofi. The little girl looked at her in surprise.

"You're a power ranger," she said in awe.

"Hide, don't come out until I get you. Promise?"

Sofi nodded, her eyes on her sister's helmet.

Camila turned and ran off.

**Commercial Break**

Wayworth pushed a man down. He screamed in fear. "You are not worthy."

"Leave him alone freak!" Dinah shouted, as the rangers arrived on their motorcycles and car.

"You've come back for more," Wayworth commenter, turning to the rangers. Her eyes went to the green ranger and laughed. "And you brought the unworthy one. It's as if you  _want_  to lose."

"I am worthy of being a ranger. I am worthy of defeating you," Camila told him, clenching her sword.

Wayworth laughed, She reached for his own sword. Dronoins appeared around her.

"Beat her ass Mila," Dinah told her best friend, as she and the other three rangers started to attack the Dronoins.

Camila charged forward, her sword connecting with Wayworth's. They were evenly matched, when Camila kicked her back. She moved back and summoned her staff. Using both weapons, Camila was able to push Wayworth back. Wayworth was struggling to fight back with two weapons. The edge of Camila's sword connected with Wayworth's chest. The warrior let out a scream. Camila kicked her back.

Wayworth shook the impact off. She stepped forward and slashed at Camila. The green ranger's sword fell out of her hand. Camila grabbed her staff and stopped the incoming attack.

"You are not strong enough to fight me!"

Camila pushed back. "No, but I don't need to beat you alone!"

The blue ranger appeared behind her and slashed at the warrior.

" _Aim for the shoulder blades. Work together!_ " Demi told the rangers.

Camila gave Normani a nod. Normani stabbed Wayworth with her spear, while Camila gripped her staff. Clenching it tightly, she stabbed Wayworth.

She let out a scream. Camila did it again, and Wayworth fell to her knees. Camila took a step back.

"Camz, go for it," Lauren told her.

The green ranger grinned and turned to the keypad on her morpher.

Let's do this," Ally told the team, nodding at them.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Camila took Lauren's usual spot, and Dinah and Normani grabbed the handles. Lauren and Ally stood behind her.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Camila called out, pressed the trigger.

Wayworth sneered at the rangers, but made no movement.

"Fire!" all five rangers shouted, as Camila released the trigger.

The blast engulfed the warrior of worth.

"Who's worthy now, bitch."

Lauren chuckled, while the other three rangers groaned.

The smoke disappeared and Taylor was on the ground.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus's hands slammed against his throne.

"Grow the useless monster," he growled, anger in his voice.

"As you wish sire."

**PRHR**

" _Make my monster grow!_ " Hailee joked, laughing.

Wayworth appeared in front of them, ten stories high.

"Time to go big girls," Lauren told the team, a grin on her face.

_1-2-0-8. 0-2-1-4. 1-1-1-8. 1-0-2-7. 0-6-0-9._

The rangers entered the cockpit of their zords.

"You will bow to me," Wayworth told the rangers.

_1-4-3-2._

The zords transformed into the megazord.

"Let's show her our worth," Lauren told the team, who all nodded.

The megazord charged forward and started to grapple with the monster. She reached out and a sword appeared in her hands. The zords grabbed both swords.

The zord clashed swords with the monster. The monster pushed the zord back and struck it. The zord stumbled back.

"Fuck! Get both swords. Don't stop until she's unarmed," Lauren ordered.

The swords were in the zord's hands. They started to slash, not giving Wayworth a chance to recover the monster was taking steps back, trying to get away.

The sword slashed him from her arm to her waist and she dropped her own sword.

"Camz," was all Lauren said, giving her a nod. The green ranger looked at the keypad. With excitement, she punched in the code.

_5-4-3-3_

"Forest Blaster," the swords

A green blast slammed into Wayworth, destroying it.

Camila grinned, feeling like she belonged as a ranger.

"You were great," Lauren told her, smiling under her helmet.

Camila beamed, before remembering an important fact.

"My sister!"

**PRHR**

"Sire?"

Lord Zadicus stared at the monitor, his eyes going from one ranger to the next. "Where are we with the test?"

Petrik gave a little bow. "Going great. We'll be able to use it soon."

"The rangers won't know what hit them."

**Commercial Break**

Sofi stares her older sister like she had never seen her before.

After the battle, Camila and her friends went to the alley she left her sister in. Sofi jumps into Camila's arms and Ally hit the girl's shoulder for leaving Sofi alone.

Lauren didn't seem to be angry when she found out Sofi knew they were rangers. She just made the little girl promise not to say anything. Sofi promised to not say anything. Upon arriving home, Sinu worried about her daughters.

"What?" Camila asked, turning to her sister.

"Mami!" She shouted, and the green ranger's heart started to speed up.

"Yeah?"

"I have a new favorite ranger," Sofi told her, a grin appearing on her face.

"Which one sweetie?"

"The green one. She's the bestest one."

Camila felt her cheeks heat up. She pulled her sister closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**PRHR**

Camila walked to Taylor, seeing the taller girl. (She looked fine after being used as a host. Camila did wonder about that, but none of the rangers or mentors had an answer to that.) The blond smiled when seeing the girl walk to her. "Camila, hey!"

"I'm a songwriter. And I'm good. And I know we'd make something good together."

Taylor's smile grew. "Let's make something great." She gave the girl her number and walked off. Camila grinned.

"Does this mean we'll hear music from you?"

Camila turns to see Keana standing there, a grin on her face. "Yeah. I believe it's good enough for people to hear."

Keana grinned at her. "I like this new you. I'm really glad we're going to get to know you."

Camila nodded, feeling confident for the first time in her life.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Lauren and the rangers are getting along, but is all good?


	7. Episode 7: Passion

 

"Hey Lauren, can you give me a ride to the mall?" Taylor asked, turning to her sister, who was reading a book in her room.

Lauren put her bookmark to on her book and put it to the side. She nodded her head. She grabbed her keys. "Sure, I'll meet you out at the car."

Her sister nodded and ran to get her things, while Lauren went to her car and turned it on. She took out her phone and opened her Instagram. She just looked through some pictures, before stopping at the latest one Dinah had posted. She was having breakfast with Normani, Camila and Ally. She stared at it for a second before closing the app and tossing her phone onto the cup holder. She couldn't stop the small flash of hurt that ran through her.

Taylor climbed into the car and looked at her sister. "You okay?"

"Fine," Lauren answered, putting her seatbelt on and driving to drop her sister off.

**PRHR**

Lauren gripped her sword, staring at the dummy in front of her. She used it to slash it, before taking a step back. She let out a frustrated yell and tossed it to the ground. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Maybe you should tell them," she heard someone say. She looked over at Simon, who was giving her a knowing look.

"I'll tell them when it's time," Lauren snapped, glaring at Simon.

"They are your team. They deserve to know," Simon said, shaking his head.

"Maybe they  _don't_. It's not going to change the outcome. So what good does it do if they know or not?"

"They need you to trust them."

"I  _do_  trust them. It's  _my_  secret. I'll choose when I tell them."

"Lauren-"

" _Shut_  up. They don't have to know  _anything_."

"You'll go through this alone," Simon told her, his voice even and calm, even though Lauren's was filled with rage.

"Maybe it's better that way."

The rangers were her teammates. That was all. They didn't want to be actual friends.

And she had to be okay with it.

She had to.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** ****Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech** **

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** ****Britney Spears as Lady Imperia** **

**Recurring:  
** **Taylor Jauregui**

**Special Guests:  
** **Halsey**

"Hey Lo," Normani greeted, walking into the classroom.

Lauren looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Normani looked over her shoulder to see what the red ranger was working on. She saw a lot of red on the page, but she just shrugged and took her seat next to her leader.

"Hey Lauren!" the blue ranger heard. She looked over to see Ashley Frangipane walking towards the girls. She grinned at Lauren, and Normani could see a relaxed smile on Lauren's face. "Did you finish the project?" the other girl asked, sitting on Lauren's other side.

The red ranger gave a nod. "Yeah, last night. I think it came out okay. I don't know. I just, it was just, I don't know."

Normani couldn't help but frown. She had never seen anything other than confidence oozing out the red ranger. She turned to take her things out of her backpack, but kept an eye on the ranger leader.

Lauren turned back to her art work, ignoring everyone around her. The teacher walked in and told the students to just work on whatever they had going on. Normani started at Lauren for a second, before continuing her own artwork.

**PRHR**

"My King, who should we wake now?" Petrik asked, giving the king a small bow.

Lord Zadicus looked through the catalogue of warriors and their hosts. "That pesky red ranger seems a little down, how about we give her a taste of her own flames?"

"I shall wake Volcarion sire," Petrik said, giving a second bow.

Lord Zadicus looked at the monitor in front of him. "We will end those ranger if it's the last thing we do. We take down red, the others will fall."

**Commercial Break**

"You sure?" Dinah asked, looking at Normani, while the other two rangers listened.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hailee told me Lauren's been training nonstop. She's always at the base," Normani whispered, not wanting to bring attention to them.

"Lucy said Lauren's not really hanging with her either," Camila added, a concerned look on her face.

"Maybe it's the ranger thing and she doesn't want anyone close to her to get hurt," Ally suggested, frowning.

Normani shook her head. "No. Or else she would have told us to the same. It has to be something else."

"We'll talk to her after school," Dinah told the team, giving them a nod. The bell rang, and the four rangers stood up.

Lauren was also in the classroom with them, but sat on the other side of the classroom. Unbeknownst to them, she had been watching them and broke three pencils.

**PRHR**

Ashley was laying in bed, when her body started to warm up. She sat up as the room got hot. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She tried to stand, but ended up falling to her knees. With a gasp, she tried to crawl to her door, wanting to alert her mother that something was happening, but something was keeping her in place. She couldn't make a sound. It felt as if fire was trying to escape from within.

And then she remembered nothing.

**PRHR**

Lauren was sitting in the base, watching everyone work.

"We need to find a better power source," Hailee told Troy, who was looking at some plans.

Demi was checking over the medical exam she had taken from the rangers, (she hadn't found anything wrong, but she liked to be thorough).

And Simon was scanning the city for any anomalies.

Lauren turned to her homework, wanting to finish it before she started to train. She wanted to get her aiming better. She was on the last of her work when she heard laughter. She looked over to see the other four rangers walking in with drinks, laughing about something.

Lauren turned back to her homework. She could hear the chattering of the other rangers. She took a deep breath, before standing up. "I have to go pick up my sister. I'll see you guys later."

"I thought we were training today?" Dinah asked, looking confused.

Lauren looked at her, before sighing. "There are four of you. You guys just pair up. I'll be back later."

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked away. She ignored everyone and just walked out.

**PRHR**

"What was that about?" Camila asked, turning to the team. She had felt a lot of emotion from Lauren, and didn't know what to do about it. The other rangers seemed to be as confused about it was she was.

Troy looked around. "You guys have been hanging out a lot together, right?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. And now we're a team, of course we're going to hang out," Dinah told the team tech.

"Right," Troy told them, "Think about that." He then turned to Hailee. "Let's finish this."

"But-"

"They're a team, they have to work it out  _together_ ," Simon cut in, giving her nod.

Hailee looked at everyone, before looking to whatever she was planning with Troy.

"Let's train," Normani told the team, shrugging.

**PRHR**

"Why can't you just talk to them?" Lauren asked herself, her hands in her pockets as she walked. She shook her head.

"The red ranger is all alone," she heard someone say. She looked over one of Lord Zadicus's warriors. She took a step back. The warrior was in red armor, their hands glowing red.

"Harmoni-" Lauren started, but the warrior threw a blast from their hand. Lauren was thrown back and slammed to the ground with a groan. "Fuck, that hurt." Another blast was thrown at her, and she rolled away just in time. She quickly opened her morpher and pressed the ranger code,  _0-7-2-7_.

She quickly summon her sword and reflected another beam, sparks appeared around her sword but she couldn't stop to inspect it.. Two more beams were thrown in her direction, and she blocked one, but was hit by the second one. Lauren hit the wall with a groan.

**PRHR**

"Lauren is in trouble," Simon told the team, all of who stood up.

"Where is she?" Normani asked, getting the location. She turned to her team. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Quickly getting on their mobiles, they rushed to the location, where Lauren was tossed to another building. Normani watched as she struggled to push herself up. "Dinah, Ally, check on Lauren, Mila, you're with me."

The rangers did as they were told. Normani couldn't get too close and felt a beam hit her chest. She stumbled back. Camila looked at the blue ranger and then back the warrior.

"Fight me," they heard someone say. They all turned to Lauren, who pushed the yellow and pink rangers away. "We're not done."

The warrior laughed. "You challenge Volcarion into a fight? Have I not thrown you around? Would you like more?"

"Don't be stupid Lauren," Dinah told the girl.

"What do  _you_  care?" the red ranger asked, taking a step towards the warrior.

The yellow ranger looked at Normani.

"Let her get her ass beat," Camila suggested, taking a step back. Dinah followed her lead.

"Mani?" Ally asked, looking at the blue ranger.

Normani shrugged.

Lauren took a step forward, her hands on her blaster and sword. Volcarion laughed and aimed his glowing hand towards Lauren. A red fire ball flew towards Lauren, who was too slow to stop it and thrown back. That time, she didn't stand back up.

"Demi?"

" _On my way,"_ the team medic told the team. The remaining rangers turned to the warrior what they assumed fire and started their offense.

Normani gripped her sword and stuck Volcarion. The Warrior cried out and took a step back. He threw a ball of fire towards the blue ranger, but the yellow ranger jumped in the way and blocked it with her shield.

He gritted his teeth and threw two more blasts. Normani and Dinah jumped out of the way. Camila charged from behind and struck Volcarion. The warrior of fire stumbled forward, only to get another sword to the chest.

A blast of fire appeared, throwing everyone back. Normani watched as Volcarion grabbed their head and changed into their host.

The rangers watched as Halsey disappeared. They turned to see Demi checking on Lauren, who had demorphed during the fight. The front of her shirt had been burned away.

**Commercial Break**

Demi finished wrapping up Lauren's burn. The red ranger hadn't spoken a word since gaining consciousness. Normani hadn't confronted her, not wanting to disturb Demi's work.

"Done," Demi told the team, taking a step back. Lauren flinched as she put her shirt down.

"What the actual fuck Lauren?" Normani asked, moving to stand in front of the red ranger.

Lauren looked at her, before looking away.

"I thought we were friends?" Camila asked, her voice filled with confusion.

Lauren still didn't respond.

"You're our leader, you can't be an idiot," Normani told the red ranger, "We can't have you acting like a hot head. We need you to lead us."

Lauren closed her eyes. She shook her head. "I have to go meet Lucy. Contact me if you need me."

Normani watched as Lauren walked out, her body stiff from wound. The rangers looked to each other, not sure what to do.

**PRHR**

"Why don't we invite them?" Lucy asked, looking at her best friend.

Lauren frowned. "Why can't it just be us. Why do they have to hang out with us every time?"

"I thought you guys were friends? I'm not going to be a bitch again. And if you act like you did before, I will slap you so hard," Lucy threatened, glaring at the girl.

"They don't want to be friends with me," Lauren replied, the hurt evident in her voice.

Keana frowned at her. "You're the reason the rest of us got to know them, what do you mean they aren't your friends?"

Lauren clenched her teeth. Lucy frowned, staring at the girl.

"What's going on Lauren?" Alexa questioned, everyone staring at the girl in question.

Lauren sighed. "I just feel like an outsider. They have this bond, and I feel like I'm not a part of that. They hang out and I feel like I'm an afterthought. I go out of my way to invite them in places we go. I make them feel included, and they can't do the same thing. I'm tired of trying. If they want a friendship, they have to put more effort. I get I wasn't a nice person, but I'm not the same girl I was. They tell me they forgive me, but then ice me out. And I'm just tired of it all."

Lucy could hear how much it did hurt her best friend. "Lauren-"

"I'm not going to stop you from having a friendship with them, but I'm done."

Lucy watched Lauren look through her kitchen. Her fingers itched to text Camila and tell her what was wrong, but she didn't feel like it was her job to do that. The five girls had to grow up and talk. She just hoped they fixed whatever was wrong, because she couldn't go back to ignoring Camila and the other girls, not after getting to know them and becoming their friends.

**PRHR**

Taylor knocked on her sister's door. "Hey, some girls are here. They want to talk to you." Lauren looked at her, confused. "I can kick them out for you if you want."

Lauren shook her head. "It's okay. Can you send them up?"

Taylor gave her a nod. "Of course. You know, I like this new you."

Lauren beamed in return. "I like this me too. If you want, we can do something this weekend. Only if you want though."

Taylor gave her a nod. "I'd love that actually. I'll go get your friends."

Lauren watched her baby sister walk away, before taking a deep breath.

"Hey, I think we all need to talk," Normani said from the doorway. Lauren gave her a nod. The blue ranger ushered the other rangers in and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you being a bitch again?" Dinah asked the second she heard the click from the door.

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

Ally shook her head. "What she means to ask is why are you so cold to us all of a sudden?"

Taking a deep breath, Lauren answered. "You guys tell me you forgive me, but I feel like you haven't."

"We have!" Camila exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Really? So when was the last time we've gone out together?"

"Three days ago, we all went out for ice cream?" Dinah answered, looking confused. Camila, Normani and Ally all had the same expression on their faces.

"Because I suggested and invited you guys. So when have you invited me?"

Normani opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She looked at the other rangers for help, but no one seemed to have an answer.

"Every time we've done something, it's because  _I_  suggest it. I get I was a horrible person growing up, but I thought we were past it." Lauren took a deep breath, looking away from the rangers. "And just cause we're a team doesn't mean we are friends."

"No, Lauren, we never invited you because we thought you had better things to do," Ally said, her eyes wide.

"You never asked. It's okay," Lauren whispered.

"We trust you. We care about you. We  _know_  you've changed, but sometimes we forget. We've been so used to it just being us four, that we forget. We're shitty friends," Normani told the red ranger, who looked at her in return.

"We're sorry," Ally whispered, looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry I've been so angsty," Lauren told them, looking at each of the rangers.

"This is your  _episode_ ," Camila told her, a grin on her face. "You're allowed, But only until the monster is defeated. Then you have to let someone else be angsty." Lauren let out a small laugh.

Dinah smiled at the red ranger. "We really are sorry. We'll try to not forget. But we  _do_  want to be your friend."

Lauren gave them a grin.

" _Volcarion is back_ ," Hailee said through the morpher. She then gave them the location. The rangers all nodded and ran out the room.

**Commercial Break**

Volcarion threw fireballs towards the buildings, when the rangers appeared, fully morphed.

"I see the red ranger is fighting with the team, but will it be enough to defeat me?" Volcarion asked, his hands glowing.

Lauren took a step forward and glared. "Fuck you!"

"Such a potty mouth for a ranger." He then through blasts towards the ranger, who jumped out of the way.

"Demi? Any open area?" Ally asked, summoning her sword.

" _The wrists. It's where the fire comes from,"_ Demi told them, " _But that's where most of the heat is coming from._ "

"I can blast it," Lauren suggested, her eyes locking on the wrists.

" _It has to be sharp,_ " Simon told the team.

"How were we able to attack before?" Normani asked, turning to the leader.

" _You weren't to close._ "

" _What if Lauren does it? Each ranger has their element right? Lauren's has to be fire. Would be able to withstand the heat?_ " Hailee asked, causing the red ranger to look at her sword.

"We can try it," Lauren whispered, looking at the warrior, who seemed to be waiting.

"The blasts did hurt her," Normani reminded everyone.

"We have to try," Lauren told the blue ranger, giving her a nod. "Camila, Ally, Normani, distract him. Dinah, block me. We're ending this now."

The rangers all nodded and went off to do as they were told. Dinah quickly summoned her shield, while the other rangers charged. They started to slash from different directions.

"What are you going to do?" Dinah asked, turning away from the fight.

"Find an opening. The wrists don't give me a lot to work with."

Dinah nodded, turning back to the fight. Lauren put her hand on Dinah's shoulder and started to push her. The other rangers were dodging blasts and attacking. Lauren watched how Volcarion moved, planning her attack accordingly.

She watched as Camila and Ally get blasted back. Volcarion's back was to her. "Protect the others," Lauren told the yellow ranger, who nodded. The red ranger ran to monster, her hands on the sword. Volcarion had just blasted Normani back and turned. He shot a fireball to Lauren, who stopped it with her sword.

Lauren pushed back against the blast, causing her sword to catch fire. She smirked under her mask. The rangers watched as Lauren screamed, her sword striking Volcarion's wrists. The warrior of fire screamed in pain, as everything brightened around them. The rangers watching, nervous as to what would happen. Lauren was thrown back from a small blast. Her back hit the ground with a ground. "Blast him," Lauren told the rangers, staying on the ground.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Normani stood at the end, her hand on the trigger. Camila and Dinah grabbed the handles. Ally stood behind her.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Normani called out, pressed the trigger.

The rangers watched as the blast hit Volcarion. The smoke disappeared and Halsey laid on the ground.

**PRHR**

"Make him grow," Lady Imperia ordered, glaring at the screen in front of her.

"Of course my lady."

**PRHR**

When the monster grew, the rangers summoned their zords. The megazord stood in front of the megazord. The rangers charged forward. Volcarion, who had volcano features, shot fireballs at the zord. The rangers deflected the attacks. They slashed at Volcarion, who was able to hold back the blades with their fire. They punched the megazord, who stumbled back.

"Fuck," Lauren muttered, trying to come up with a plan.

"You really need to clean that mouth," Ally told the leader.

Lauren let out a small laugh, but otherwise ignored the comment. Her eyes scanned the monster. "Why don't we play fire with fire?" She questioned, looking at her team. The rangers all gave her a nod.

_3-6-9-6_

"Fire Blaster!" Lauren called out, her hand on the trigger in front of her. Volcarion's hands started to glow, and he threw a beam at them. "Fire." A red blast appeared and both attacks collided. Lauren and the rangers held on. The ranger's fire seemed to overpower Volcarion's and the monster was soon hit. There was an explosion.. Under the smoke, no monster stood.

Lauren smirked. "My fire was stronger."

**Commercial Break**

"That fire thing was so cool, we have to get the other rangers to do that," Hailee gushed, looking at Troy.

"It would give the other girls an advantage, especially after Zadicus saw it. He knows we are getting stronger. We can't let him catch up."

"Hey Lauren," Camila called out, giving the girl a smile, "we're going to have a late dinner."

Lauren looked over, to see the other rangers ready to leave. They all looked ready to hang out. Not feeling as bad as she used to, she smiled at them.

"Have fun," she told them, turning to Hailee and Troy, who were scanning her sword.

"No you idiot, we are inviting you," Dinah told her, shaking her head.

Lauren looked at them in shock. "R-really?"

"Did that talk not do anything? We  _want_ to get to hang out with you, and get to know you better," Normani told her, giving her a smile.

Lauren gave them a grin and nod. She quickly grabbed her things and followed them. (She didn't see the proud look on Simon's face.)

**PRHR**

Shawn grinned at Lauren. "I'm really glad you are finally hanging out with us again," he said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Lauren told Camila, who shrugged.

"It's what friends do." The rangers, Shawn, Lucy, Keana and Alexa were at a pizza parlor. Lauren couldn't help but beam when someone asked her something, finally feeling like she belonged in the ranger team.

**End Credits**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The rangers know their elements, but what if one of them was afraid of their own?


	8. Episode 8: Strength

Screaming. Heat. Laughter.

Lauren pushed her sunglasses down to see Camila glare at Dinah, who had just pushed her into the pool. She laughed, leaning back against her chair.

“Mani, I signed you up for that swimming contest,” Dinah said, walking to the girls.

The smile that was on Normani’s face disappeared. She looked at the yellow ranger in shock. “Why would you do that?”

Dinah shrugged. “You’re water. You have an advantage. If there were a hot rock walking contest, I would have signed Lauren up,” the red ranger, shocked, “or sign Ally up for skydiving. Or Mila for a camping competition, or I’d see how long I could hold two wires. But none were available.”

“Good thing or we’d need new rangers,” Ally said, drily. Lauren let out a laugh, seeing Camila and their friends walking towards them.

Normani glared at Dinah. “I can’t swim asshole!”

The smile left Dinah’s face. “Oh. Well we can teach you!”

Lauren grinned when her best friend got closer. Shawn sat down on a chair next to her, and Lucy sat on her other side.

“Is anyone doing the contest?” Lucy questioned, sitting back.

“Dinah entered Normani,” Camila told the group, before dropping herself on Dinah, who screamed. The green ranger ran away, being chased by the yellow one.

“She’s going to get hurt,” Keana commented, watching the running rangers.

“They always do this,” Ally told the group, leaning against her boyfriend. Troy kissed her temple. “Just wait until someone comes back crying.”

Alexa laughed first, followed the rest.

The red ranger looked around the pool. The smile left Lauren’s face as she saw someone standing somewhat far from them. The person was wearing a white ranger suit.

“Lauren?”

The red ranger looked over to Lucy and Normani, who looked concerned.

“Do you see someone?” Normani asked, her question holding a deeper meaning.

Lauren looked back, seeing the ranger gone. “No, I didn’t.”

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**  
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** ****  
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** ****  
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** ****  
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** ****  
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** ****  
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** ****  
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** ****  
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

 **Lucy Vives**  
**Keana Issartel** ****  
**Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

 **with**  
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

 **Special Guests:**  
**6lack (Ricardo Valentine)**

Simon frowned, staring at the red ranger. He knew the secret. Demi knew the secret. But that was it. No one else knew it.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes shifting over to Demi, who looked surprised.

“Can there be more rangers?” Lauren questioned, looking from the two team members.

“There is a chance. If Troy and I were able to make morphers here with human technology, we can only imagine what  _they_  can do with alien technology.”

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. Simon could see the conflict in her eyes.

After the ranger team came together, Simon started to see the toll the responsibility it was taking on the girl. She always looked tired. She had the world and the other rangers’ lives on her shoulders. He wondered when it would be too much. He just wished she would lean into the other rangers, sharing the responsibility.

“Are you going to keep this from the others too?” Simon asked, staring at the first person he found to become a power ranger.

Lauren glared at him. “This involves them, so  _of course_.”

“But the fact that-”

“ _Simon_ , shut up,” Lauren snapped, her hands turning to fists.

The ranger mentor stared at her for a second. He could see the conflict, the pain of lying. He nodded, knowing that the secret was to save the world, even though he didn’t like what it was and the fact that it was kept from the rest of the team.

“Where’s the rest of the team?”

Lauren smirked. “Trying to get Normani into a pool.”

**Commercial Break**

Lord Zadicus turned to Petrik. “It seems like the aqua ranger is afraid of her own element.”

“You just read my mind sire,” Petrik responded, giving him a nod.

“I want to know if the rangers can float,” Lady Imperia commented, giving a nod.

“We shall find out,” Petrik told the group, giving a bow.

**PRHR**

Ricardo Valentine leaned back against the lifeguard chair, keeping an eye on the all the people in the pool area. His eyes were on the group of teenagers, trying to get the girl in the blue bikini into the water.

A girl in a green bikini was splashing the girl with the purple one. He couldn’t help but smile, having seen couples come and go. The boy in dark red shorts was sitting at the edge, talking to a girl in a red bikini, both of them ignoring the arguing behind them between the girl in blue and the girl in yellow. The girl in pink was leaning into the boy in gold. The girl in white was were with the girl in black and the girl in white and black. The girl in yellow pushed the girl in blue into the pool.

He heard the scream of panic. He quickly got his life preserver and ran to the girl in blue. She was splashing. He jumped into the water and swam straight towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. The girl gasped for air and coughed out any water she may have inhaled. Before he could say anything, the girl shot up and glared at the girl who pushed her.

“I am going to kill you Dinah!”

Before Ricardo could say anything, the girl ran after the Dinah girl. He just blinked, his eyes connected with the girl in pink, who gave him a smile.

Ricardo walked back to the lifeguard chair when he felt a pain shake his body. He gripped the leg of the chair as the pain spread, and then it went black.

**PRHR**

“Can’t I just give up?” Normani asked, sitting at the edge of the pool.

“Only if you really want to. But giving up isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Lauren told her, giving her a grin.

Shawn grinned up at her, in the cool, and his arms on the edge. “Didn’t know you give out inspirational talks,” he commented.

“You don’t really know me,” she said, running her hand through his hair. “Your hair is really soft.”

Shawn gave her a smile.

Normani sighed, not really paying attention to her friends, kicking her legs. Before she could say anything else, there were screams. They all turned to look at a warrior in blue armor throwing jets at water at people. Normani turned to look at Lauren, who nodded.

“People are going to get hurt. We have to get them out of here,” Shawn told the two rangers, not knowing that was what they were thinking.

A pink ranger appeared and attacked the warrior. Normani looked to the side and saw Troy helping people out. Dinah and Camila were missing.

Lauren got out of the pool. Normani followed behind. While helping people, Normani was able to disappear into a secluded area, hoping Lauren found one two. She quickly morphed, feeling the spandex of her suit wrapped around her body. She quickly charged for the warrior. She saw the yellow, green and pink rangers fighting him.

“Where is red?” Ally asked, using their colors as their names as people surrounded them.

“Trying to get away,” Normani answered, summoning her sword.

Lauren suddenly appeared. “Keep him away from the people.”

The rangers gave a nod, as they all charged forward. Lauren slashed at the monster, but he just turned into water and evaded the move. Lauren lost her footing and fell forward. Her foot got caught in the water and started to drag her down.

“What the hell is that?!” Camila exclaimed, turning to Normani.

The blue ranger shook her head. “I don’t know, but don’t let it get her.”

Dinah charged forward and grabbed Lauren’s hand, pulling her.

The warrior turned back into its physical form and pulled Lauren up. Dinah lost her grip. Lauren was then pushed towards the running green ranger.

Normani and Ally charged forward, swords at hand. Normani slashed at the warrior of water, and missed. Her sword ended up colliding with Ally’s as the warrior turned into a puddle.

Lauren stood in front of them.

The puddle moved and the warrior stood in front of them. He laughed. “You can’t stand against me, Luquarius, warrior of water,” he told them, signaling for the rangers to charge forward. They charged, swords raised. Luquarius turned to liquid any time a sword was about to hit him. A puddle appeared and Normani fell in.

She was surrounded by water. She could feel panic in her chest as she splashed around. She didn’t know how long she was in there when she felt someone grab her arms and pull her out.

Luquarius laughed. “Is the blue ranger afraid of her own element?”

Normani tried to catch her bearings.

Luquarius shot blasts of water towards the rangers, catching them all and throwing them back. It had seemed to hurt Lauren the most, but barely had an impact on Normani.

“I will get you next time,” he said, as he changed into the lifeguard and disappeared in a puddle.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren sat on one of the beds while Demi checked her over.

“Why did it hurt Lauren more?” Ally asked, turning to look at Simon and Hailee.

“You’re your elements,” Hailee told them, “that’s how Lauren was able to get her sword to heat up.”

“That’s correct,” Simon added, nodding, “you’re able to withstand your own element more than the others, but also hold their weaknesses.”

“Is there any way we can just summon our elements? Like a code or something?” Lauren asked them, looking at the ranger techs.

“When you morphed, the elements became a part of you. We haven’t been able to get your swords to burst into your elements. It has to come from within or around you, like it did Lauren,” Troy told them.

“They did it in Ninja Storm, I’m sure you can do it here too.”

“You’re going to be okay,” Demi told the red ranger, who smiled her thanks.

“Can we withstand our own elements?” Camila asked them, her eyes on Demi.

“Yes,” the medic answered. “When Normani entered the puddle world, her vitals were okay, and she could have lasted if she had not panicked.”

“And I did it last time. We have some work to do,” Lauren told her team, signaling outdoors.

Normani clenched her fist.

**PRHR**

“What are we going to do?” Camila asked, looking at Lauren, who had her ranger sword, not training sword.

“We’re going to try to get in tune with our elements,” she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Camila looked at the others, who just looked confused. They turned back to Lauren, who was just standing there, as if she had fallen asleep.

She gasped when she saw her hands start to glow. The glow started to move to the sword, and within seconds, it was on fire. Lauren opened her eyes and looked at her glowing sword. She smirked and turned to the other rangers.

“How did you do that?” Ally asked in awe.

“I just searched for the fire within and let it out. It feels good to feel the fire. I want you guys to try it.”

Each ranger summon their swords and closed their eyes.

“Feel the power calling to you. Let the earth, thunder, wind, water out. Let it know you accept it and want to be one with it. Let it out. Become one,” Lauren told them, seeing sparks of their powers start to come out.

Camila could feel the grass under her. Hear the trees rustle. She felt something within. It was growing, and it felt warm. It felt welcoming. It felt like it was always meant to be a part of her. She could feel it through out her body.

“Open your eyes Camila,” she heard Lauren tell her, and she did. She felt like crying, her sword was glowing gree. She looked at the other rangers, and saw that they hadn’t become one yet.

“I did it,” she whispered, looking at Lauren, who looked proud.

“You were always meant to be a ranger, never forget,” Lauren told her, giving her a nod.

Dinah and Ally were able to become one with their elements soon after. THey all waited for Normani.

“I can’t do it!”

Lauren stared at the blue ranger before nodding. “How can you become one with your element if you’re afraid of it?”

Normani looked at her hands.

“You’re scared of drowning?”

“Of course! I don’t know how to swim! If I can’t swim, it can hurt me!”

Lauren nodded her head. “Yes. It can hurt you. You can drown. You can  _die_.”

“How is that suppose to help?” Dinah whispered, looking at Ally. The pink ranger shrugged.

“Fire can kill me too. Lighting can strike dinah and kill her. Mani, you’re all scared of our elements. We’re all scared of different things. And they  _will_  be used against us. But that doesn’t mean we give up. That doesn’t mean we don’t continue fighting. And we have to do anything we can to win. Because in the end,  _that_  is what matters. Saving everyone we love and care about. And the fire in me, thunder in Dinah, wind in Ally, forest in Camila, that’s all going to help us. The water in you, it’s going to help protect everyone you love,” Lauren told her, looking into her eyes. “You have to let it in. Trust it will protect you.”

“Is Lauren going to make an inspirational speech every week?” Dinah joked, getting a laugh from the rangers.

Normani closed her eyes. Camila watched as the blue ranger relaxed. She couldn’t help but smile as her hands started to glow blue. It started to expand to her sword.

“You did it!”

“And just in time,” Troy told the rangers, who looked at him. “He’s back.”

Lauren gave him a nod. “Ready girls?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

They stood in their ranger forms. “Let’s go beat this freak.”

**PRHR**

Lauren and Normani arrived first in their motorcycles. The rest of the team arrived soon after.

“Luquarius, we’re here to stop you!”

“Will blue choke again?” he responded, laughing.

Normani clenched her fists, glaring at him from under her helmet.

“Let’s end him,” she said, charging forward. Lauren and the rest of the team ran behind her. Normani called for the power from within and she felt her sword glow. She slashed at the puddle and it collided. Luquarius let out a scream of pain.

“ _Water and water seems to have work,_ ” Hailee commented.

Camila and Ally swung their swords. Luquarius turned into a puddle and started to move around. The rangers ran to stay away, knowing what would happen if they fell in.

“Help!” they heard. A little girl was hiding against a building. The puddle seemed to have heard it too and started to head to the girl. Lauren charged forward as well.

“Dinah, call your power. You can take it down,” Normani ordered, watching as Lauren and Luquarius raced.

“Lauren’s too close,” Dinah responded.

They all rushed after them. Lauren got to the girl first and picked her up. Unfortunately, the puddle was right behind her. Lauren’s foot lost its grip.

Lauren looked at the puddle, and then at the girl. “Run,” she told her, and the girl did as she was told. Lauren tried to pull away but the puddle grew and Lauren fell dragged in.

“No!”

**Commercial Break**

“ _Normani, you have to save her,_ ” Ally heard Simon say. The pink ranger turned to the blue ranger, who looked tensed.

“ _She doesn’t have much time,_ ” Demi added, panic in her voice.

Ally watched as Normani jumped in after Lauren. The three remaining rangers waited, neither of them moving, as Luquarius stayed in his puddle form.

Normani’s head popped up, and the rangers rushed over to them, They grabbed Lauren, who was limp and demorphed, out and then helped Normani.

Luquarius changed into his physical mode and glared at them. “I will get you again!”

Lauren gasped and started to cough. She let out a whimper as she took deep breaths.

“Ew, were they just inside of you?” Camila questioned, disgust in her voice.

“Dinah, give him a shock,” Normani ordered, while Lauren got her bearings back.

“I’m tired of these element warriors,” she muttered, as Dinah took a step forward. Her sword glowing.

“This is over for you,” Dinah said, stabbed her sword onto the ground and currents running towards Luquarius. He screamed in pain, as he was shocked.

Lauren pushed herself up and quickly morphed. “Let’s get him before he gets away. Dinah, keep it going.”

The yellow ranger nodded. Lauren used the code,  _3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Lauren took her spot, Ally and Camila were holding the blaster up, while Normani stood at Lauren’s side.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Lauren called out, pressed the trigger, “Dinah, get ready to let go. We don’t want to kill the host.”

“Fire!” all four rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger and Dinah stopped her attack.

Luquarius let out a scream as smoke appeared everywhere. The rangers all waited for the smoke to disappeared. And when they did, they saw the lifeguard on the ground and Luquarius gone.

**PRHR**

“You made them stronger!” Zadicus snapped, standing over Petrik, who looked at his master in fear. “You were supposed to destroy them, not make them stronger!”

“I’m so sorry,” Petrik told him in a small voice, looking up in fear. “This is still the beginning. They haven’t met  _him_  yet.”

Zadicus glared at his right hand man. “Make him grow, and get out of my face.”

“Of course Sire,” Petrik whispered, fear running through his veins.

**PRHR**

Luquarius appeared again, but huge and as a squid. “I am going to drown the world!”

“We’re going to stop you!” Camila shouted, “oh, he can’t hear me.”

“Zord time,” Lauren told the rangers, who all nodded. They all called their zords and formed a megazord.

“Anyone want fish for dinner?” Camila asked, getting the usual laugh, groans and encouraging  _that was great Mila_.

The zord charged forward, only for Luquarius, in his true form, to stop them.

“We can’t get out of here,” Ally told lauren, pressing the controls. Lauren gritted her teeth as Luquarius used his other tentacles to slap the megazord around.

“What do we do?”

Lauren’s eyes scanned around, before seeing an opening. “Ally, Normani, grab back.”

The two made the zord grab the tentacles. They held on.

“Let go!” Luquarius shouted, pulling away. He lost his concentration.

“Kick him away!”

Camila used the controls to push Luquarius away. He stumbled back.  
  
“Let’s finish this once and for all, Dinah, you know what to do.”

The yellow ranger gave her a nod. The megazord grabbed the swords. She turned to the keyboard. 6-3-7-7.

“Lightning Blaster!” Dinah called out, her hand on the trigger in front of her. Luquarius started to charge towards them. “Fire.” A yellow blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

“We did it. All of us.”

**Commercial Break**

Normani took a deep breath, staring down at the water. She could do it. She swam to rescue Lauren. She heard a whistle and she dove in. She paddled as she swam, taking in breaths when she needed to. She wasn’t going to lie. She enjoyed the feeling. She liked being in water. It felt like she belonged. She felt like she finally knew her own element.

She didn’t win. She didn’t even place. She was last.

But she felt proud of herself. Looking over at her friends, they looked just as proud. The rangers were all cheering. Hailee, Troy, Shawn, Keana and Alexa were holding signed.

Normani raised her hands, laughing.

She had finally conquered her fears. She felt like she was on top of the world.

**PRHR**

“I don’t think it should go there,” Hailee muttered, as she worked with Troy off in the side. THey had plans for some future equipment and they weren’t allowed to ask until they were done.

Lauren looked at her team. “There is something you  _have_  to know,” Lauren said..

The other rangers, Hailee and Troy all looked at her, frowns on their faces. “What’s up?” Normani question.

“When we were at the pool, I saw someone,” Lauren said, leaning against Demi’s table, “I think it was another ranger.”

“What does that mean?” Dinah questioned, looking at the rest of the team.

“It means we’re not alone,” Lauren told the team.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Dinah and Camila have been best friends since they were young. But just like any other friends, they get into arguments.


	9. Episode 9: Doubles

 

“Want to be partners?”

Lauren looked over at the origin of the voice and beamed. “I mean, if nobody better makes an offer.”

“You wound me Jauregui.”

“I  _guess_  I have to now to help the fragile Mendes,” Lauren joked, watching the boy take a sit next to her. He dropped his bag on the ground, grinning at her. She turned back to taking out her notebook and pencil. “How have you been?”

Shawn shrugged, leaning back against his chair. “Babysat all weekend. It was pretty fun. My little sister and I went to the park and then went to get some pizza.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow. “Sister? How old is she?”

“Twelve. There’s five years between us. Do you have siblings?”

“Two. My brother is two years younger than me, and my sister’s also five years younger than me.”

“Maybe our sisters can be friends,” Shawn suggested, looking over to the girl.

“Why? So we can hangout more?” Lauren asked, her voice easily.

“Would that be so bad?” Shawn questioned, a smirk on his face.

Lauren was about to answer, when she noticed how angry Dinah looked. The yellow ranger was glaring at the green ranger, who was sitting with Lucy.

“What’s that about?” Lauren asked, pointing to the two girls.

Shawn looked over and let out a small whistle. “Dinah and Mila are always partners. That is a jealous Dinah.”

Lauren watched the two rangers, hoping that it didn’t come between the rangers and whatever warrior they were going to face soon.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**   
**Dianna Agron**

**Special Guests:**   
**Becky G**

Becky Gomez felt uncomfortable. She knew her partner was not happy, and it made her feel like she didn’t belong there. She didn’t like the feeling, but her partner kept glaring at Camila and Lucy. She sighed.

Becky looked over at the blond girl next to her who was pointing.

“Let’s just get this done,” Becky told the girl, who shot her a glare.

“Whatever,” Dinah muttered, her eyes shifting to the worksheet in front of her.

“You have twenty minutes to finish,” Ms. Agron told the class, who all nodded.

Becky took a deep breath. She looked around the class, seeing all the students start to work. Dinah glared at Camila, while Becky started to work.

**PRHR**

“We don’t even hang out anymore, just the two of us!” Dinah snapped, glaring at her best friend. She hadn’t had one-on-one time with Camila since becoming rangers. And she missed it. And if Camila wasn’t with the rangers, she was with Lucy.

Dinah would admit it, she was jealous.

“We can be partners with other people!” Camila shouted, her hands in fists.

“Are we even best friends anymore? We don’t talk anymore!”

Dinah ran her hand through her hair.

“I-I didn’t mean to cause a fight,” Lucy whisered, her eyes shifting to the other people around.

“You can still be friends,” Keana suggested, giving them a nervous smile.

Dinah glared at the green ranger, “You don’t even know what day today is,” she muttered, before turning away.

“What’s happening?” Alexa asked, but Dinah didn’t hear the response.

**PRHR**

“The green and yellow rangers are at odds sire, this would be a perfect moment to strike,” Petrik told Lord Zadicus, who smirked.

“Wake Dupler,” he ordered, his eyes on the monitor in front of him. He watched as the image went from the yellow ranger to a dark haired girl. The other girl hunched over, gasping as tried to breath. Even though the girl stayed the same, he watched a transformation. He smirked, seeing his warrior awake in the new body. “Let’s destroy those rangers.”

**Commercial Break**

“Stop!” Lauren snapped, glaring at the rangers who were fighting. “You’re distracting all of us. Deal with your shit later. We are training  _now_.”

Dinah and Camila glared at each other.

The red ranger rolled her eyes. “I swear. We are power rangers. We can’t let our personal life dictate what we do.”

“You did last time,” Camila muttered, looking away.

“Yeah, and isn’t that the point of being a power ranger. At least in the show. Use what you learn outside to win?” Hailee asked, shaking her head. “I swear we will be having a power rangers marathon one day.”

Lauren smirked at that, shaking her head.

“Let’s do this. Camila, Dinah, pick a partner. We’re learning to use our elements.”

The green and yellow rangers glared at each other, before choosing Normani and Ally respectively. The two other rangers rolled their eyes.

“I am going to shove them in a closet and give you two morphers instead,” Lauren told Hailee and Troy, shaking her head.

“No thank you,” Hailee responded, “I like being in the background more.”

The rangers were swinging fists and throwing their elemental powers, when Dinah and Camila bumped into each other. Lauren face palmed, knowing what was about to happen.

“You did that on purpose!”

“No! You just got in the way! It’s not my fault you have two left feet!”

“Stop!” Lauren snapped, glaring at the two. “Ally, Normani, you can go train. I have to deal with these two idiots.”

“There is an attack,” Simon told the rangers, walking towards them.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren gave a nod. “Ready?”

“Ready?”

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**PRHR**

Lauren and Normani climbed off their bikes, looking around. They couldn’t see anyone. The other rangers arrived shortly after.

The rangers then heard laughter. They all turned, seeing a warrior in black, surrounded by Dronoins.

“I shall make my master proud by destroying you,” Dupler said, laughing.

“We’ll handle the Dronoins. Normani, Ally, get him,” Lauren ordered, summoning her sword.

The other rangers nodded and went to work. Normani and Ally summoning their specialized weapons.

The blue ranger slashed at the monster, but he just moved out of the way. A staff suddenly appeared in the warrior’s hand. He slashed at Normani, who was too slow to block it.

“What the-”

“He can duplicate things,” Ally commented, her eyes wide.

Using his own staff, Dupler was able to block attacks from Normani and Ally. He then aimed his hand towards the two rangers and blasted at the two rangers, launching them back. The Dronoins were quick to swarm them. Lauren saw the rangers go down and tried to help them. She ran towards them, only to be blasted backwards. She let out a cry as she slammed to a wall.

“Fuck, that hurts,” She muttered, as the Dronoins surrounded her.

**PRHR**

Camila was pushed back by some Dronoins, when she bumped into someone. She turned, seeing the yellow ranger in front of her. The ranger pushed her, causing her to stumble.

“Stay out of my way!” Dinah snapped, glaring at the green ranger, who pushed back.

“Fuck you Dinah! I’m tired of you thinking my world has to revolve around you!”

Before Dinah could respond, she was hit from behind. She let out a cry. Camila gasped, not sure what to do. She looked over at Dupler, who smirked at them.

“Sitting rangers, what an easy target,” he said, laughing.

Dinah stood back up, only to get blasted back again. She didn’t get up the second time and demorphed. Camila was then hit as well.

“What an easy catch,” Dupler said, tossing Dinah onto her shoulder. With a final laugh, he disappeared along with the Dronoins. The four remaining rangers were left alone. They all looked at each other, three of them not knowing what had just happened.

“Where’s Dinah?” Normani asked, walking to the green ranger.

“She was taken,” Camila replied, feeling her heart start to beat quickly.

**Commercial Break**

“It’s all my fault,” Camila muttered, her head on her hands.

“That doesn’t matter,” Lauren told her, gritting her teeth. “What matters is getting her back.”

“Lauren is right. We can’t sit around wondering. We have to find out how to get her back.”

“So what are we going to do?” Camila asked, worry in her voice.

“Simon and the others are scanning for her energy. We have to figure out how to defeat Dupler without letting him see our weapons,” Lauren told the rangers, getting a nod from them.

“We can’t copy our elements, can he?”

“I don’t want to give him a chance to try,” Lauren said, she told them.

Camila bit her lip. All she wanted as her best friend back.

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia looked at the body on the table. “Is it ready?”

Her husband turned to her, a smirk on his face. “It will be. When my Titan awakens, the rangers won’t know what hit them.” He laughed as he walked off, letting Petrik place the titan into its new host.

**PRHR**

Dinah opened her eyes, seeing Becky in front of her. Her hands were tied behind her back.

“Becky?” Dinah asked, confused as to why she was there.

Becky smirked at her. “I’m not your little school friend. My name is Dupler, and I am going to destroy you rangers.”

“They are going to defeat you, don’t even try,” Dinah snapped, pulling against the rope.

“Will they? You and the green ranger are fighting, she’s replacing you? If I destroy you, they could easily replace you with the red ranger’s best friend.”

Dinah glared at her. “They wouldn’t. They need  _me_.”

“How well do your friends know you?” Becky questioned, looking down at the ranger.

Dinah frowned, but then felt a pain go through her and everything went black.

**PRHR**

Ally took a seat, sweat covering her face. She was exhausted. Normani took a seat next to her, while Camila kept training with Lauren.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Lauren suggested, looking at the blue ranger who looked ready to drop.

“Dinah needs me,” Camila said, getting ready to fight Lauren again.

“She needs you at full strength. You’re no use to anyone if you drop in the field,” Lauren said, taking a step back.

Camila looked at the red ranger with tears in her eyes. “I distracted her on the field. If I hadn’t, maybe-”

“Exactly,  _maybe_. You don’t know what would have happened. Dupler was taking us down. We weren’t ready.”

Camila went to sit next to Ally, who placed her hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to get Dinah back.”

“What if they kill her?”

Hailee laughed. “You’re funny. The monster never actually kill the rangers. They are too dumb.”

“This is real life Hailee,” Ally said, frowning.

“They won’t kill her,” Lauren told the team, shaking her head. “The human side of the warriors won’t let them.”

“We got her,” Troy told the rangers, “but there is some sort of interference.”

“Let’s go,” Lauren ordered, getting her morpher ready. They four remaining rangers morphed and rushed to the location.

They arrived at a cave. The rangers all stood close, swords at hand, ready for anything. Camila was itching to run in and find her best friend.

Dupler smirked, stepping out of the cave. Two figures appeared behind them and walked to stand between the rangers and Dupler. The rangers all tensed up, in front of them stood two Dinahs.

“You found your friend, but now you have to guess which is your real friend,” he said, laughing.

**Commercial Break**

“Dinah,” Camila whispered, her eyes wide. She looked at the two girls.

Dupler grinned. “Only one is real. Which one is your real yellow ranger?”

“We can just destroy you,” Lauren snapped, taking a step forward.

“You’ll have to get through them to get to me,” the warrior of deceit said, humor in his voice.

“Why is today so special?” Camila asked, watching the two girls. Her eyes going from one to the other.

“Today is the day I punched Lauren on the face ten years ago, and you stood up for yourself,” both Dinahs replied.

“That’s rude,” Lauren commented, turning to the green ranger.

“Shut up Lauren,” Camila told her, watching the two Dinahs.

“How will we know which is the real Dinah?” Ally questioned, her hand on her helmet.

Normani shook her head. “They seem to hold the same memories.”

“Neither of them are Dinah,” Camila responded, gripping her sword. Inspecting the two girls, she felt it deep in her bones that neither were Dinah. She knew her best friend.

“Wh-what?” Dupler asked, looking at the green ranger.

“I know my best friend. I would know who she was even if I were blindfolded. And I’m going to get her back.”

“ _No need. We’ve been tracking her power signature and we found her. Demi is on her way to check her over_ ,” Hailee told the rangers.

Camila felt herself breath. “This is the end for you,” she snapped, charging forward. The other rangers followed her lead.

**PRHR**

Demi found Dinah unconscious in an abandoned building. Why? She didn’t know. But she didn’t question it. She quickly checked the ranger’s pulse, finding one. She then gently tapped Dinah’s cheek. “Wake up.”

The yellow ranger let out a little groan. She opened her eyes, “Wha happened?”

“You were kidnapped. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a bus,” she said, while Demi checked her over.

“No serious injuries. Can you sit up?”

“Where are the others?” Dinah asked, pushing herself up.

Demi looked at the yellow rangers, seeing concern and hurt. “They are in the middle of a battle.”

Dinah didn’t let Demi finish, as she pushed herself up. “They need me.”

“Are you okay to fight?”

The yellow ranger gave a nod. “Take me to them.”

**PRHR**

Using duplicated swords, the Dinahs fought against Ally and Normani while Lauren and Camila handled Dupler.

“Dupler is distracted, we can use our powered up swords,” Ally suggested, getting a nod.

Normani’s sword started to glow, and her sword collided with Dinah’s duplicated-sword. Ally’s pink sword slashed at the second Dinah.

“Where is she?! Camila snapped, glaring at the warrior.

He just laughed. “You won’t find her.” He aimed his palm to Camila and shot at her. The green ranger was hit. Lauren took the moment to shoot her own blaster. Dupler cried out, just one fake Dinah disappeared.

Dupler duplicated Lauren’s blaster and shot at her. Lauren was hit twice.

Camila charged with her spear, and stabbed Dupler. The warrior cried out, and the other fake Dinah was gone. The rangers all grouped up, as Dupler tried to catch his bearings.

Lauren aimed her blaster, ready to shoot it when Dupler shot at them, using his hand and his duplicated blaster. The rangers jumped out of the way. They all charged, but he kept shooting at them, keeping them from getting too close to him.

“It’s getting hard to fight and dodge the attacks,” Normani said, rolling out of the way.

Dupler laughed. He threw his rays towards the rangers, barely missing them.

“We really need Dinah,” Camila told the rangers, her glowing sword in her hand.

“ _Ask and you shall receive_ ,” Dinah told the rangers.

Camila couldn’t help but look over, only for the warrior to throw his ray attack at her. The second she realized, Dinah jumped in front of her with her shield.

“Dinah, Camila, get him,” Lauren told them, before turning to the other two rangers. “We’re going to blast him.”

Camila hid behind Dinah’s shield as the two rangers charged forward. The second she was close enough, she jumped over Dinah and slashed the monster, who screamed out. Dinah’s shield disappeared as they used the 5H Blaster code. Dinah used the distraction to slash Dupler, who cried out a second time.

Lauren took her position, with Normani and Ally holding the blaster up. “5H Blaster, charge!” Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

Camila and Dinah rolled out of the way.

“Fire!” all five rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger.

Dupler screamed, as he was hit. When the smoke cleared, Becky said on the ground.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus felt anger course through his body.

“Should we-”

“It’s not ready,” he snapped, cutting whatever his wife was going to say. “Make Dupler grow.”

“Right as once, Sire.”

**PRHR**

Dupler grew in front of them into his real form. He was big, yellow and had two faces.

“Let’s finish this once and for all Rangers,” Lauren told her team, who nodded. They all called their zords and created the megazord.

The megazord charged forward, only to get a ray to the chest. It stumbled back. The megazord grabbed one of the swords and slashed at the monster, who cried out. It did it a second time. The monster stumbled backwards, trying to find his footing. A duplicated sword appeared in his hand. The two clashed swords. They tried one up each other.

“Grab the other one,” Lauren ordered, her hands on her controls. With two swords, they were able to get Dupler to back off. Before he could duplicate the sword, Lauren looked down to the keypad.  _3-6-7-3._  The sword transformed into a blaster. “Harmony blaster,” Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. “Fire,” she whispered, pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast was fired. Razok screamed, as it hit him. When all the smoke disappeared, it was gone.

“Thanks Mila,” Dinah whispered, turning to Camila. “Demi told me how you knew the fake me weren’t me.”

The green ranger shrugged. “You’re my best friend, How can I not know who you are?”

“I still can’t believe you guys celebrate the day Dinah punched me in the face,” Lauren muttered, getting laughs from everyone.

**Commercial Break**

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you,” Camila said, taking a seat next to Dinah. “You’re my best friend, and I know we promised that we’d always be partners, but-” she stopped, her cheeks turning red.

Dinah squinted her eyes, “Oh my god.  _No_  way.”

Camila laughed and nodded her head. “Yeah. I just, I didn’t want to tell anyone, incase she doesn’t feel the same.”

“Oh, trust me, she does.” Dinah told her best friend, who looked hopeful.

“You really think so?”

Dinah smirked. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy being your wing woman.”

“Do you forgive me?” Camila asked, “cause you’re my best friend, and you can’t be mad at your best friend.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, pulling Camila in for a hug. “Always. We’re best friends. We’re always going to be best friends. Nothing will change that. Even if we do fight over stupid things.”

“Finally,” Ally muttered, a smile on her face.

“Can we go back to the part you guys celebrate the day Dinah punched me in the face,” Lauren said, leaning forward.

“Shut up Lauren,” both DInah and Camila said, before turning to each other. “We still need to get some ice cream.” The two stood up and walked away.

Lauren pouted and looked at the pink and blue rangers. They both shrugged. “You kind of deserved that punch.”

**PRHR**

“It’s ready, shall I send the Titan down?” Petrik asked, looking at his king.

Lord Zadicus shook his head. “Send the host back, but let our Titan sleep. We will wake him when the time is here.”

Petrik gave a nod, as the body on the table disappeared.

**End Credits**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: In a team of loud voices, one was bound to be unheard.


	10. Episode 10: Voices

****"Pizza!"

"We had that yesterday."

"We can never have enough."

"I want tacos."

"I'm craving burgers."

"How about ice cream?"

"For desert. But how about for dinner?"

Ally watched as all their friends talked about their Friday night. Camila, Dinah, Shawn, Keana, and Alexa were talking over each other. Lauren, Hailee, Lucy, Troy and Normani were laughing at the five. But every time Ally opened her mouth to make a suggestion, someone cut in.

She was used to it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. It sucked being the ranger without an actual say. Lauren was leader, she had to order everyone around. Normani was second in command, she had to order the team around whenever Lauren was unable to. And the other two were just loud. In the last few battles, she had barely held a role in those fights.

"Everyone good with burgers and ice cream later?" Normani asked, grinning at the group of friends.

There were confirmations from everyone, but Ally kept silent. It wasn't like she was going to change anything. She was just going to let them choose and go along with it.

It was her role in the team.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** ****Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** ** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives  
** ****Keana Issartel  
** ** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Special Guests:**   
**Steve Aoki**

"Sire?" Petrik asked, looking at Lord Zadicus, who had an unreadable look on his face. He was deep in thoughts. "Sire?"

Lord Zadicus turned to his right hand man. "That rangers do not know me in this form, do they?"

"They have only seen your true form. Do you plan to go down there?"

The villain king shook his head. "Wake Echor."

Petrik gave a bow and walked off to his monitor to wake the warrior of voices.

**PRHR**

Lauren walked around, watching as Camila and Dinah trained, and Normani and Ally trained. She's help them with their footing, stanze. Troy and Hailee were working on their special project, the latter also binge watching the Power Rangers Series, wanting to remember anything that would help them.

Demi and Simon were trying to find any way of seeing if there were any other White Ranger sightings.

Lauren grinned, "that's great Camz, you're getting the hang of it. Maybe next Mani and I can teach you to use our bikes."

Camila gave her a glare. "Do you want to have it at tip top shape? Because I can probably find a way to break it."

Lauren laughed, shaking her head. She turned to Normani and Ally, the former dropping the latter on her back.

"Nice work Mani," she said, when spots started to appear in her vision. She shook her head, "I-I'll be back," she said, rushing into the base. She saw Simon and signaled for him to follow her. "It's happening again."

Simon frowned. He looked at the red ranger. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren shook her head. "I-I don't,  _fuck_ , what if it happens out there? Someone is going to get hurt."

"That someone is going to be you if you don't tell them," Simon told her, his voice hard.

"I can stop it," she whispered, shaking her head. "I can stop it."

"You're a fucking idiot Lauren," the mentor told her, shaking his head. "I should just tell them."

Lauren glared at him. "I will hurt you. I'm not afraid of that."

"You wouldn't do shit Lauren, and you know that."

"They are just trusting me Simon! If I tell them, that trust will be broken!"

"What will break their trust is the fact that you are keeping this from them. I swear, if they get angry, it's going to be  _you_ r fault."

Lauren watched him storm away and turn, only to see Hailee staring at her with a frown.

"How much did you hear?" Lauren asked, her eyes shifting around to make sure no one else was listening.

"What are you not telling us?" the taller girl asked, mistrust in her eyes.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. She sighed, "You can't tell the others."

Hailee untrusting eyes stayed on Lauren, but made no movement. Taking a deep breath, Lauren opened her mouth.

**Commercial Break**

"Is the set ready?" Steve Aoki asked, looking at the crew.

"About done Mister Aoki," one of the stage hands said, giving him a nod.

Steve smiled. He went back to his laptop, setting up his set list. He suddenly felt a pain rip through his body. He gripped the table in front of him as his vision started to blur. Before he knew it, it all went black.

**PRHR**

"I got a few tickets for Steve Aoki's show," Lucy said, grinning at the group of friends. Everyone cheered, all of them excited.

"How did you get them?" Camila asked, her attention on the girl.

Lucy blushed while Lauren, Alexa and Keana all laughed. "Oh, uh, you see," she looked over to Lauren, who was watching with an evil glint. "M-my dad bought them?"

"That's awesome," Camila responded, leaning back on the chair. Lucy looked over at Camila, seeing the grin on her face. She looked at the ranger, a smile on her face.

"How did you dad get so much money?" Dinah questioned, looking at the girl.

"Well, you see, he's, he's Carlos Vives," she told them, her cheeks burning red.

Everyone who didn't know looked at her, not sure what else to say. "I like his music," Camila said, grinning.

Lucy let out a laugh. Before screams broke their moment. Lucy looked over to see people running towards them, horror on their faces. She looked at Lauren, with wide eyes.

"There is an attack, we have to get out of here," the green eyed girl said, looking at everyone. The group of friends stood up and ran off. She didn't even notice when everyone split up.

**PRHR**

Lauren saw a purple armored warrior. He looked at the rangers, his voice distorted. Lauren frowned, seeing the jar at his side.

"You pesky humans will bow to me, Echor," he said, his voice echoing with different voices.

"It's a good thing we aren't regular humans," Lauren told him, turning to the other rangers. "Ready?"

They all nodded, "Ready."

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren felt her ranger powers wrap around her. She clenched her gloved hand into a fist.

Dronoins appeared around them. "Normani, you and I will take Echor, the rest of you take the Dronoins."

The rangers went to do what they were told. Lauren's sword clashed with Echor's. He laughed, pushing against Lauren. The red ranger stumbled back, only to get surrounded by the Dronoins. She slashed the ones around her, while Normani faced off against Echor. One of the Dronoins kicked her hand, and her sword flew out of her hand. Lauren felt another kick her from behind. Lauren stumbled.

**PRHR**

Ally watched as Lauren seemed to lose her momentum. Her sword clashed with the Dronoin in front of her. She could hear Dinah and Camila shouting calls to each other. She quickly called in her element and her sword started to glow. She used her element to push all the Dronoins away.

She looked over to see Echor grab Normani. The blue ranger tensed up, before dropping to the ground.

"Mani!" Lauren shouted, grabbing her sword and pushing against the Dronoins. But Echor grabbed Lauren and the red ranger fell to her knees.

"Don't let him touch you!" Ally told the other two rangers, but they didn't hear her, as they fought against their own enemies. "Hails, Troy, what's happening?"

" _It seems like he took Lauren and Normani's voices._ "

The red and blue rangers were pushing themselves up.

Echor left the two rangers behind and walked straight to the remaining three rangers. Dinah barely had time to move when Echor grabbed the yellow ranger. She dropped to the ground.

"All these voices make me so happy?" He said, laughing.

Ally gritted her teeth, glaring at him. She tried to charge, but the Dronoins were being pesky. Camila was fighting Echor. Lauren and Normani were able to shake out whatever haze they were in and started to destroy the Dronoins around them.

Ally slashed the two remaining Dronoins in front of her, only for Echor to grab Camila. The green ranger let out a little squeak, before dropping. Ally charged forward, her sword colliding with Dronoins.

"One more left, I hope you ranger know other way to communicate," he told the pink ranger, letting out a laugh. Ally could hear the hint of the girl's voices in his. Ally's sword slashed against Echor's middle, who groaned. He stumbled, taking a step back. He let out a growl, as he turned into his host.

" _Oh shit, is that Steve Aoki?_ " Hailee commented, awe in her voice.

"It seems like I have to go, but I will take all your voices the next time you see me," he told Ally, giving her a wink and disappearing. Ally let herself relax, looking at the other rangers.

**Commercial Break**

"What are we going to do? How can Lauren lead us if she can't say anything?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, turning to the whiteboard in front of her. Ally patiently waited in Troy's arms as the red ranger wrote on the board. She perked up when the red ranger turned the board.

**_You're going to lead us._ **

"Oh no, I'm not a good leader," Ally said, shaking her head.

Lauren huffed and erased what she had just written. Ally smiled when she felt Troy kiss her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, and the pink ranger blushed.

**_You're the only one who can talk. You're the only one who can communicate with all of us without a board. We need someone making calls._ **

"But Troy and Hailee and Simon can make calls from here!"

**_But you're out there with US. I trust you Allyson. You can do this._ **

The pink ranger sighed.

**_Let's practice._ **

**PRHR**

Lauren swung her sword around, looking at Ally. She had written her instructions for the pink ranger, before tossing the board away. Lauren and Normani stood in front of Dinah, Camila and Ally. All of them held swords.

"You've got this Ally," Troy told his girlfriend, giving her an encouraging smile.

Ally gave him a nervous nod, before turning back to Lauren and Normani. The two rangers were going to fight against the other three, and Ally was supposed to help Dinah and Camila by making different calls.

Lauren and Normani charged forward. They clashed swords with the green and yellow rangers. Lauren kicked Camila's stomach, pushing her back. Camila mouthed a yelp, glaring at the red ranger, who gave her a grin.

Ally bit her lip, watching as Normani and Dinah clashed swords. Lauren, being more experience, was Camila on the ground in seconds.

"Ally, scan the field and think of a plan to take them down," Simon told the pink ranger. Lauren raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Down below Mila,!" Ally called out, and Lauren frowned, looking down, only for her legs to be swept under her. Lauren landed on her back and Camila stood over her.

"Mila, drop!" Ally told the pink ranger, who dropped down while Dinah pushed Normani backwards. The blue ranger tripped over Camila, who was rubbing her side.

Lauren pushed herself up and grinned at Ally. She shook her head, before offering her hand. Ally just hugged the red ranger. The green eyed girl gave Ally's back a pat.

Lauren grabbed the whiteboard.  ** _Let's try this again. Normani and I will go harder. You can lead, just have to have faith in what you think is right._**

Ally nodded her head. She gripped her sword, nodding to Lauren.

They went on the train, Ally scanning the field and making calls saving Dinah and Camila from getting hit. Ally knew Lauren and Normani were still taking it easy.

**PRHR**

Hailee stood in front of Lauren, glaring at her. "We need to talk."

The power ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. Why should I keep this secret for you?"

Lauren started scribbling on her whiteboard. But Hailee continued to talk.

"Don't you trust the girls? They don't won't turn away, even if they do, they want to protect the world too. Wouldn't you want them to tell you if they were keeping something?"

**_I trust them. But I can't give them this burden. They are still learning to be rangers, they can't know about this. You can't tell anyone, I can't have this hanging over their heads._ **

"But it's a burden on you. Who's helping you?"

**_All that matters is stopping Zadicus and his warriors. I'm okay bearing the burden. They deserve to be teens._ **

Hailee stared at Lauren, seeing how tired she looked. She wasn't the same Lauren she had become friends with. She was trying to hold the world on her shoulders. She knew the secret was killing her, (metaphorically,) but she was willing to let it.

"I promise," Hailee said, seeing Lauren in a new light.

The red ranger gave her a small smile.

**_I'm going to be okay. It's my job as red ranger to make sure the other girls are okay to go out there to battle._ **

Hailee could only watch as Lauren walked out of the room.

**Commercial Break**

"He's back," Simon told the team.

"You have to rip open the bag he holds. It will release all the voices," Demi told the rangers, all who nodded.

"Ready?" Ally asked the team, who all gave her a look. She giggled, "Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The red and blue rangers climbed onto the bikes and the other three got into Ally's car. They drove to the park, Echor was at.

"Give the voices back!" Ally ordered, standing with the other rangers.

Echor laughed. Dronoins appeared around them.

"Lo, Mani, Mila, get the Dronoins. DJ, I'm going to need you and your shield to get to him. Lauren, we may need your blaster, keep an ear out."

The rangers gave a nod, going off to do what they were ordered to do. Dinah summoned her shield.

"Let's go," Ally told Dinah, as the two charged forward. Ally stood behind Dinah, who used her shield to push the Dronoins away from her. The pink ranger looked back to see Lauren, Normani and Camila destroying the Dronoins around them.

Normani was using her staff with her sword and Camila doing the same with her spear. Lauren was blasting the Dronoins around her, while stabbing those closest to her. Ally turned back to Echor, who was charging to the rangers. Dinah held her ground, Echor colliding with her. Ally twirled around the yellow ranger and slashed at him, her eyes scanning for the bag.

"Did you see it?" Ally asked Dinah, who shook her head. Dinah pushed Echor back, causing him to stumble. Ally slashed at him, and the warrior cried out.

"I will get you for that!"

"We're defeating you!" Ally's eyes scanned, looking for a way to win. She saw a fire hydrant. "DJ, push his back, Lo, shoot there!"

The red ranger turned and gave a nod. She got her blaster ready. Dinah pushed him back, before holding her shield up.

"Now!"

Lauren shot her blaster, and water flew out of the fire hydrant. It hit Echor, who was thrown away. Ally saw a bag. While Echor was shaking the impact, Ally rushed forward and slashed the bag.

Ally watched as white orbs flew out and four of them entered the voice-less rangers.

"Fuck yeah!" Dinah shouted, throwing her fist up in the air.

"Language," Ally told her, taking a step back. "How are you going to talk to us now?"

Echor glared at her, trying to scream, but nothing came out.

" _The bag hid his open area."_

"You heard that Lo," Ally said, turning to the red ranger, who nodded and shot at the spot. Her aim impeccable.

Echor fell back in pain.

"Let's shut this guy up now," Lauren told the tam. The rangers nodded. Lauren used the code,  _3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Lauren took her spot, Ally and Camila were holding the blaster up, while Normani and Dinah stood at Lauren's side.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger, "Your voice is going to stay shut  _forever_."

"Fire!" all four rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger. Echor disappeared and Steve Aoki laid in his place.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus slammed his chair. He gritted his teeth, turning to Petrik. "I am getting tired of you failing me!"

"I apologize sire. But if use-"

"No! Tirus is not ready! You will find a way to make the rangers lose, or you will pay for it. Now make him grow!"

"Of course sire."

Lady Imperia gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

**PRHR**

A monster with multiple mouths appeared, thirty feet tall.

"Let's make this fair."

_1-2-0-8. 0-2-1-4. 1-1-1-8. 1-0-2-7. 0-6-0-9. 1-4-3-2._

The megazord stood in front of Echor's true form. The megazord charged forward, sword at hand. The monster grabbed the sword and pushed it back. The megazord stumbled back.

"Grab the other one," Lauren ordered, her eyes on the monster in front of her. The megazord slashed at Echor, non-stop. It kicked the monster back. Echor glared at them. All his mouths opened and beams came out towards the megazord.

The rangers felt the impact in the cockpit.

"We need to end this," Lauren told the team.

The other rangers nodded. "Can we use our elements on the megazord sword?"

Lauren took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire inside her. She let out a breath, her eyes opening.

"You did it," Camila said in awe. The two swords were glowing red. Lauren could feel the strain in her body.

"I don't know how long I can hold this," Lauren told the rangers, "let's take him down."

The megazord charged forward and slashed at the monster. Echor cried out, holding his stomach. The megazord slashed two more times, and the monster, seemed to fell to his knees.

"Ally, you can take over," Lauren told the pink ranger, who looked at the keyboard in front of her. She turned to Lauren and shook her head.

"Together."

Both girls turned to the keyboard, pressing both their personal codes.  _6-3-7-7_.  _3-6-9-6._

"Flame Wind Blaster!" Ally and Lauren called out, their hand on the trigger in front of them. Echor started to charge towards them. "Fire." A red-pink blast appeared and engulfed the monster. eyes.

"That is so awesome," Dinah commented, "Can we all combine our attacks?"

Lauren laughed. "I didn't even know if it would work." She stumbled. Normani was quick to hold her up.

"Are you okay?" the blue ranger asked.

"Yeah, that took a lot more energy than I expected. I just need to rest."

**Commercial Break**

Ally and the group of friends decided to meet in front of the venue. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "I love you, you know that right?"

Ally blushed. "How can I not? You tell me every day. And I love you."

The two shared a kiss.

"Now that the couple in the group declared their disgusting love, we have a show to get to," Dinah said, a grin on her face.

Lucy passed out the tickets and stood next to Lauren, who was checked out by Demi and told to rest. Ally could see the looks the best friends were giving Shawn and Camila, before they all went to the lines. Ally pulled Troy behind her.

They all stood in the crowd, as Steve Aoki stood up on stage. Ally beamed as the set started, all of them sharing her excitement.

Ally leaned into Troy, who kissed the top of his head. She saw Lauren and Shawn jumping to the music and screaming out any lyrics, Alexa, Normani, Dinah, Keana and Hailee were dancing with each other. Camila and Lucy were singing, smiles on their faces, hand in hand.

Ally felt so much joy, being surrounded by people she cared for. It was the perfect place in her opinion. She knew whatever the future held, the rangers were going to be ready.

**PRHR**

A figure stood far, but close enough to see the rangers and their friends in a concert. Their eyes scanned over the faces of the rangers, smirking, their face hidden by a white helmet.

"We will meet, and I will destroy you all," they whispered into the air, before turning around the walking away.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Two Weeks: Two rangers must learn to work together when they get stuck together.


	11. Episode 11: Electric

Normani rolled her shoulders, her eyes narrowing to the girl in front of her. Reaching in front of her, she gripped the rope in front of her. Normani smirked, moving her feet to get a grip on the ground.

Dinah stood behind her, gripping the rope. On the other end of the rope were Alexa and Keana.

"Ready?" Ally asked, standing between the two girls. She looked from one group of the girls to the other. The two nodded, and Ally signaled for them to go. The four started to pull at the rope.

"Go DJ!" Camila cheered, sitting on the ground with Lauren, Shawn, Hailee, Troy and Lucy.

"Pull harder!" Normani told Dinah, who was pulling behind her.

"I am!"

Normani gritted her teeth as she pulled harder on the rope.

"Shouldn't Dinah and Mani be beating Keana and Alexa?" she heard Hailee ask, her eyes glued to the contest in front of them.

"They aren't intune with each other, kind of like how Ally and I slaughtered you and Troy," Lauren answered, leaning forward.

Normani rolled her eyes, but felt herself get pulled forward. Dinah bumped into her from behind, dropping the two onto the ground.

"Damn it Dinah, you had one job!" Normani snapped, glaring at the girl on her back.

"Well, if you were paying attention, maybe you could have gotten a better grip!"

Normani let out a frustrating scream, pushing Dinah off.

"Does that mean we have to switch up teams again?" Shawn asked, as the blue and yellow rangers stormed off.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with  
** ****LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** ** ****Britney Spears as Lady Imperia** **

**Special Guests:**   
**Dwayne Johnson**

"You know, teamwork is equal distribution," Lauren told Dinah and Normani, both who glared at her.

"Shut up Lauren," Dinah muttered, glaring at the other rangers.

"You know, the more you tell me to shut up, the less I'm going to do it, right?"

"Shut up Lauren," Ally, Hailee and Camila all said, getting a glare from the red ranger.

Lauren huffed, before turning her attention to her homework. As rangers, they didn't get a lot of time for their education, so Simon made sure they got to it when they had downtime.

"Do you know who's running the competition?" Troy asked, leaning back on his chair.

"I heard the school actually got a celebrity," Camila answered, looking from her textbook.

"Is it really fair that we are entering?" Ally questioned, a guilty look on her face. "I mean, we're stronger than a regular student."

"It'd be weird if we didn't. We do it every year, and it's always when you guys got to well, screw with me. People seemed to enjoy me being knocked down a few pegs."

Ally seemed to accept the answer and gave her a nod. "I guess."

"As long as you don't actively use your powers you should be fine. Just have fun," Lauren told her, giving her smile.

Ally returned the smile with a small nod.

"Let's finish our homework so we can start practice," Lauren told her team, all of who nodded.

**PRHR**

"Petrik," Lady Imperia called out, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Yes my queen?" Petrik asked, giving a small bow.

"Since my husband is resting I get to choose the next warrior," Lady Imperia said, leaning back with a sly smile.

Petrik frowned, but nodded. "Anything you say my queen."

"I want you to wake  _that_ one," she said, pointing to the picture on the board, which held all the warriors awaiting to be woken.

"Right away my queen, he said, taking a step back and walking off.

Lady Imperia turned to the screen, where a buff bald headed man gasped. She smirked, seeing him hunched over. He stumbled and fell off his chair, gasping for air. She watched as her new soldier took control of his new body.

**Commercial Break**

"Stop getting in my way!" Dinah snapped, pushing Normani back.

Normani turned and shot Dinah a glare. She shook her head.

Ally was able to knock the blue ranger off her feet

"Damn it Mani," Dinah muttered, only for her to get knocked off  _her_  feet by Camila.

"We've been rangers for months, should you two know how to work as a team?" Lauren asked, looking down at the two rangers.

"I would be better if  _she_ would  _stop_  being on the way!" Dinah snapped, pushing herself up.

Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. We are going to get in each other's way, we can't get mad at each other when it happens. What's the point of being a team?"

Dinah and Normani glared at each other and Lauren let out a sigh. She looked at the other two rangers, the green one shrugged. "They'll learn their lesson today."

Ally let out a giggle. She grinned when her boyfriend walked up to her. "Figured out your project?"

Troy shook his head. "Hails is trying to figure something else, but we're taking a break. How is it going here?"

Lauren signaled for the other rangers who were still arguing. Troy let out a laugh. He turned to Ally, "Want to train together?"

The pink ranger grinned and moved off to the side. Lauren and Camila turned to each other and nodded. Lauren pulled Dinah off to the side and Camila grabbed Normani to train.

**PRHR**

"There is an attack," Simon told the team, who were all taking a break. Lauren sighed, standing up.

The red ranger gave a nod. "Ready?"

They all nodded, "Ready."

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The rangers all stood in their ranger suits. The rangers went to their rides towards their destination.

Upon arriving, the rangers saw a warrior in yellow armour. Normani clicked the blaster buttons and it hit the warrior. He let out a groan of pain. He turned to the rangers.

"You won't stop me," he said, glaring at the rangers.

"We'll see about that," Dinah responded, opening the latch on her morpher and pressing the code for her sword. She charged forward.

"We work as a team!" Normani shouted, following after the yellow ranger.

Lauren let out a sigh. "Let's go you guys."

The other rangers ran forward, swords and special weapons out and ready. They slashed at the Dronoins around them, Dinah and Normani started to fight Litcorz.

Camila grabbed her spear and stabbed a Dronoin running towards her. She twirled her spear and slashed at the Dronoins around her. She let out a laugh, feeling so strong. She still had a lot to learn as a ranger, but she was learning so much. She was doing so much better than when she started out.

She saw the currents shoot out of Litcorz and slam into two trash cans. The two items snapped into each other.

"Did anyone else see that?" she asked, looking around quickly.

None of the rangers seemed to notice. Continuing her fight with the foot soldiers around her, she could hear Normani and Dinah arguing.

" _You_  take right and  _I_  take left," Dinah snapped, glaring at the other rangers.

Normani looked ready to punch the yellow ranger, but took a step back. "I  _tell you_ what to do."

"Guys!" Lauren told them, ducking a punch from one of the other soldiers.

Camila saw Litcorz take aim. "Watch out!"

The blue and yellow rangers looked over only to get zapped. They both demorphed and slammed on the floor.

"Als, Camz, cover them," Lauren ordered, trying to move away from the Dronoins around her. She rolled away from the group while Camila and Ally stood in front of the two hurt rangers. They kept the Dronoins away while Lauren rushed to Litcorz.

Camila and Ally fought the Dronoins off. Camila keeps an eye on Lauren, who uses her blaster to shoot Litcorz. The warrior kicked the red ranger.

Lauren slashed him, causing him to cry in pain.

He takes a step back, turning to his host.

" _Holy shit, is that Dwayne Johnson?_ "

The actor shot the rangers a glare and vanished before their eyes. Lauren, Camila and Ally let down their guard and demorphed. They turned to the injured rangers.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked the two rangers, who were standing up.

"Yeah, little sore," Normani whispered, rubbing her chest.

"Let's get back to base," Lauren told her team, her voice short.

Dinah and Normani started to walk away from each other and started to walk in opposite directions, when some sort of force pulled them back. The two crashed into each other.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Commercial Break**

"It seems like the electricity in Normani is filled with positive and Dinah is filled with negative, so they keep calling to each other," Demi told the rangers, sitting back on her chair.

"What does that mean?" Camila asked, looking at her best friend.

"They are like two ends of a magnet, and the charges attract," the team medic answered, as they all turned to the two rangers affected.

"BUt they are going to be okay?" Lauren questioned, anger in her face.

Demi gave them a nod. "Yeah, as long as they don't move too far from each other. They'll snap together like a rubber band and that could hurt them."

"Thanks Demi, but now we need to talk," Lauren told the team, her voice holding all her authority.

The non-ranger team all looked away, going back to what they were doing, Camila and Ally stepped back, knowing Lauren had nothing against them at the moment.

"What the actual fuck?" Lauren asked. When Dinah seemed to opened her mouth to respond but Lauren put her hand up to stop her. "No, you don't get to talk. Do you know how  _stupid_  the two of you have been? Look, out there,  _all_  our lives are on the line. We can't have you two acting like  _dumbasses_  for no fucking reason. I sure hope this teaches you how to work together, because the next time any of you fight with each other, I will kick you off the team."

None of the rangers said anything. They all stared at the red ranger.

"Let's go train," the red ranger said, walking off.

The four remaining rangers stood there, the other four members of the team stared at them, eyes wide.

"Let's go!"

**PRHR**

Dinah moved too far from Normani and was snapped back. "Fuck."

Lauren walked up to the two rangers. "This is your punishment. Get up, we're running through this again."

DInah and Normani glared at the red ranger and stood up.

"Who put a stick up her ass," Dinah asked, shaking her aching muscles.

Normani let out a small laugh. "It's not her fault. She has all our lives on her shoulders. She feels responsible if anything happens to us. Don't tell Hailee, 'cause we all know she loves being the ranger expert, but I was rewatching some episodes and it's kid friendly, but some rangers did die. And this is real life. Any one of us can bite the dust."

"Do you feel any pressure?" Dinah asked, her voice low and even.

"Well yeah. It's not fair if she's the only one who has to have the whole world on her shoulders. I'm second in command. I have to keep an eye on you guys too."

"And that means being a hard ass about working together."

Normani laughed, "Exactly. I don't want to lose any of you. So I bitch at you about working as a team."

"We should know how to work as one," Dinah muttered, "I'm sorry. I guess I need to grow up a little. This isn't a game anymore."

Normani shrugged. "We're a team. I think normal things help us forget. But we can't bring that into our ranger life."

"Ready to work as a team?"

Normani and Dinah shook hands.

"Let's wipe the floor with Camila and Ally's faces."

"Hey!"

**PRHR**

Lauren watched as Dinah and Normani used their charges against Camila and Ally. They'd get the two other rangers between them and when the connected snapped, the two rangers used the force against them. It would happen too quickly, the other two rangers weren't able to block the attacks.

Lauren's wasn't naive. She knew that the rangers were always going to argue with each other, it was human nature, especially with the pressure they held, they would snap at one point, But she hoped that they wouldn't let that break any bond they could have.

She looked over at Simon, who was watching with a grin. He turned to her. "We've got a good team."

"We do. We're going to win."

Simon didn't respond, he just looked at Lauren, who was watching her team train together.

They had to win. Losing was not an option. She just hoped they didn't lose anything along the way.

**PRHR**

The rangers were asleep on cots, resting when Simon got the alert that Litcorz was back.

Seeing how peaceful the rangers looked, he felt bad for waking them, but he had to.

Lauren was the first to wake up, having turned into a light sleeper since becoming a Power Ranger. The other rangers slowly woke up (although Dinah was the hardest to wake up).

Letting out a yawn, Lauren turned to her team. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren got her bike while the other four rangers got into the ranger car (Normani and Dinah knew it would be dangerous if the blue ranger tried to use a bike).

"They are so lucky, they get to beat on celebrities," Hailee muttered from her chair. Troy and Demi started to laugh, even Simon chuckled. He turned on his intercom and got ready to help the rangers if they needed help.

**Commercial Break**

"Lauren, if you don't mind, DJ and I will take this freak," Normani said, facing her leader.

The red ranger gave her a nod. "Go ahead. The rest of us will deal with the Dronoins."

The yellow and blue rangers nodded. They charged forward, leaving the other rangers behind. "DJ, get your shield."

The yellow ranger nodded, summoning her shield. "We're going to knock him around.

Dinah ran forward, feeling the charge between the two rangers call her back.

"You're back?" Litcorz commented, before letting out a laugh. He let out his electricity out of his hands, but the two rangers jumped out of the way. Dinah stopped fighting when she felt the charge and she was sent flying towards Litcorz. She slammed into him, and Normani slammed her staff against him. He let out a yelp of pain, before letting currents escape his body.

The other rangers were getting rid of the Dronoins at a record pace. Lauren was blasting those around her, while Ally and Camila used their own personal weapons.

"Just like practice," Normani told Dinah, who gave a nod.

The two rangers circled Litcorz, hurting the monster as they moved around him. They'd slash, and Litcorz wasn't able to stop the attacks from the sides.

He would zap his powers towards them, but the two rangers would evade the tendrils. While dodging one, Dinah got kicked on her chest. She fell back, pulling Normani with her. "This is gonna backfire."

"We have to keep trying," Normani told her, standing up. The two rangers rushed forward, Dinah using her shield to protect herself and Normani. The blue ranger jumped over Dinah and slashed the monster, who stumbled.

Dinah quickly turned to look at Lauren, seeing how fire sparks appeared on her fists as she fought. Looking at her hands, she grinned. "We don't need a sword to use our powers. We can just use them," Dinah told Normani, who frowned.

Dinah closed her eyes, feeling her powers run through her body. Opening her eyes, she took a step forward. "Let's see how you like this," she said, sending out her own thunder towards Litcorz. The warrior just absorbed it and released it back, hurting the two rangers.

Dinah and Normani groaned, pushing themselves back up. "That didn't work."

"What do we do?"

"Electricity hurts more when one is wet," Simon told the rangers, and the two rangers gave a nod. Normani's hands started to glow blue, and she released a jet of water from her hands. Dinah followed with her own attack. Litcorz twitched on the ground from the attack.

Lauren burned the Dronoins around her. The ones around Ally flew in the air before slamming to the ground, and vines appeared form ground destroying the Dronins with Camila. The rangers regrouped,

"Let's combine our weapons," Lauren ordered. The rangers nodded. Lauren used the code, 3-9-3-2.

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Lauren took her spot, Ally and Camila were holding the blaster up, while Normani and Dinah stood at Lauren's side.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger, "I hope you like our charge."

"Fire!" all four rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger. Litcorz disappeared and Dwayne Johnson laid in his place.

Dinah gasped, feeling something leave her body.

"Try moving away from each other," Lauren told her, and the two rangers did as they were told. They cheered when they didn't feel the force pull them together. "Good. You guys were great out there."

Dinah and Normani high-fived each other.

**PRHR**

"Sire?" Petrik questioned, looking at his boss walked in. He gave a little bow.

"How many times are you going to  _fuck_  up?" Lord Zadicus asked, looking at the monitor in front of him.

"Sire, your wife-"

"So it's my wife's fault? Just make him grow," Zadicus ordered, his eyes rolling.

"Right away sire," Petrik said, his alien hands working on the controls.

**PRHR**

"We're going to need zord power," Camila commented, looking up at the monster. She turned to Lauren who gave her a nod. They all used their codes and the zords appeared, before forming the megazord.

"Ready guys?"

The rangers all nodded. Lauren turned to the monster in front of her. The megazord charged forward and collided with the monster. Litcorz pushed them back and the megazord stumbled back.

"Sword," Lauren ordered, gritting her teeth.

The megazord grabbed one sword and slashed at Litcorz. He let out a shout of pain, before grabbed the sword and pushing the megazord. He pulled the sword away.

"Damn it," Lauren muttered, her eyes scanning around.

The megazord started to glow yellow, and the other rangers turned to Dinah, who looked to be concentrating. They turned back and watched as the small tendrils of electricity moved towards the sword and wrapped around it, before pulling it back.

"Good job DJ," Lauren said, "grab both swords. We're ending this  _now_."

"Copy that boss," Normani responded, working her controls. The megazord ran forward with both swords and slashed the monster. He let out a scream of pain, stumbling back.

"DJ, Mani, you two know what to do," Lauren said, giving them a nod. The two rangers looked at each other before turning to their keyboard.

_2-6-7-7_

_2-4-6-4_

"Aqua Lighting Blaster!" Dinah and Normani called out, their hand on the trigger in front of them. Litcorz started to charge towards them. "Fire." A blue-yellow blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

The smoke disappeared and the megazord was the last one standing.

**Commercial Break**

"It's really cool the school was able to get  _the Rock_  to sponsor this," Ally said, as she walked towards the group.

"It's going to be awesome when he gives us our medals," Lucy responded, pointing to herself, Lauren, Keana and Alexa.

"Talking smack are we?" Camila asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"I mean, it's not smack if it's the truth," Keana added, putting her arm around Lucy.

Camila stuck out her tongue, while the other two girls laughed.

"So we're mixing up teams?" Shawn asked, looking at Lauren, who was standing with her best friends before the ranger business.

"Well, not exactly. We just don't think it's fair that you guys have to guys and we have none. So we're taking one from you guys."

Shawn gave her a grin. "And who are you guys taking?"

"Troy."

Shawn blinked a few times, before giving her a pout. "That hurts."

"You'll get over it," Lauren told him, giving him a pat on the pack. The ranger tech leader walked towards the other girls and stood with them.

With a final well wishes, the teams started the games with the rest of the school.

Dinah and Normani looked at each other. Hailee tied a knot around their ankles. "You two know how to work as a team, right?"

"After the week we've had, we think we have this in the bag," Dinah answered, giving Normani a high five.

Keana and Alexa moved to stand next to them. The rangers gave them a grin

Dwayne Johnson went to stand in front of them. "On your marks, get set,  _go!_ "

Dinah and Normani ran as one, grins on their faces.

**End Credits**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Feelings are being revealed, but not towards the right people.


	12. Episode 12: Feelings

Shawn put his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking around the school, before seeing the girl he wanted to see. He wrapped his arm around the girl. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“I was looking for you too!”

Shawn beamed. “So did you get the tickets?”

Camila gave him a nod. “Yup.” She reached into her backpack and took out two gallery tickets. Shawn reached into his own pocket and grabbed some money.

“They are going to like this, right?”

“It’s all they’ve talked about all last week,” Camila answered. She showed Shawn the other two tickets.

“Do you think she’s going to want to go with me?”

Camila rolled her eyes. “She likes you. Anyone can see that. So just go up to her and ask her out.”

Shawn let out a sigh and gave a nod. Camila gave him a grin. “And I’ll do the same. We’re going to get the girls Shawny boy, just watch.”

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**  
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

 **with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

“ _What_  do you mean we have a one of the ranger friends as a host?” Lord Zadicus asked, clenching his teeth.

“Sire-”

Lord Zadicus slammed his hands on his chair. “Wake her up!”

Petrik nodded and rushed away.

“Are you planning what I think you’re planning my love?” Lady Imperia asked, leaning into her husband.

Lord Zadicus smirked. “All those secrets will be mine.”

**PRHR**

Hailee leaned forward. “So they are actually going to do it?” she asked Normani and Dinah, who were eating lunch.

“Mila told me they were planning a double date. I mean, I do think they’d look cute together.”

Hailee grinned, before feeling a wave of pain hit her. She tried to tell the other girls that something was wrong, but nothing came out of her mouth. She gripped the edge of the table. She couldn’t breathe. Dinah and Normani looked at her with concern.

“Hailee, are you okay?” Normani questioned, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Hailee shook her head, feeling herself hunch over in pain. Her head felt like it was going to split open.

Suddenly, everything went black.

**PRHR**

Normani watched as Hailee hunched over in pain. “Hailee?”

The girl let out a breath, and seemed to breath out. She stood up and gave Normani a smile.

“I- I think I’m going to head home. I’ll see you later,” she said, turning and walking away.

Normani and Dinah looked at each other.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren, Keana and Alexa were sitting at one of the library tables working on school work. Lauren looked up from her notebook. She smiled. “Hey.”

Lucy grinned down at her. She took a seat next to her best friend. “So, Camila is really cute.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow to the other two girls and turned to the new arrival sitting next to her.

“She’s pretty. I think I heard someone thinking of asking her out,” Lauren told her, turning back to her notebook.

“You know, I heard the same thing,” Keana interjected, a grin on her face. Alexa giggled.

The smile on Lucy’s face left. “Who?”

Alexa smirked and turned to Lucy. “Why do you want to know?”

“So I can pay them not to,” Lucy responded, rolling her eyes. The three girls laughed.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?”

“What if she doesn’t like me that way?”

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head. “She  _does_  like you like that.” Before she could continue, her morpher went off. Lauren grabbed her phone to play it off. “I have to go. We’ll finish this later.”

Lauren rushed away, leaving a confused Lucy behind with their teasing friends.

**PRHR**

“What’s going on?” Lauren asked, looking at the team, minus Hailee.

“Hailee was being weird,” Dinah told the team, a frown on her face. Lauren and Camila looked at each other.

“What do you mean by  _weird_?” Ally questioned, looking at the other girls.

“One second she was okay, and the next she was in pain. It was gone so fast and then she was just weird,” Normani explained, looking concerned.

Lauren frowned, before her eyes widening. “She’s a host.”

“A host?” Troy questioned, his eyes shifting over to the board of victims.

“Before Lord Zadicus and his team started the invasion, he sent out his army into hosts, all who are ready to be awakened.”

“Is there anyway we can dictate who the hosts are?” Ally asked, looking around the group.

Lauren shook her head. “Not as of now. Maybe Troy and Demi can figure something out?”

“We’ll try.”

“Girls,” Simon called to them, his eyes on the monitor. Lauren looked over to see a pink warrior shooting arrows are random people.

“If that’s Hailee, we can’t let her hurt anyone else,” Lauren told her team, moving forward. The other girls took a step forward. “Ready?”

The other four girls gave her a nod, “Ready.”

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**PRHR**

Ally stopped the car and climbed out. She moved to stand next to her team. She looked around and saw people making out. She turned to the team; all who looked tense, knowing their friend was the host of the villain.

“Give us back Hailee,” Lauren told the warrior, who just laughed.

“You pesky rangers won’t be able to stop me,” she told the team, a red arrow appearing in her hand. She nocked it back and aimed it at the rangers. She shot it, and the rangers all jumped out of the way. It exploded when it hit the ground

_1-0-1-3._

Ally gripped her sword and charged forward, dodging the arrows coming her way. One of the arrows hit the floor next to her and exploded. She groaned when she hit the ground, her head spinning. Shaking the feeling, she saw Dinah and Camila be taken down with the arrows.

Lauren grabbed her blaster and shot an arrow going toward her direction. She then shot the warrior, who cried out and grabbed her shoulder.

Ally pushed herself up and tried to run to help Lauren and Normani, but Dronoins appeared in front of her.

Ally slashed her way to the red and blue rangers, both of who had to keep moving to keep themselves from getting him. An arrow landed near Normani, blasting her back to a wall. The blue ranger groaned.

The pink warrior used her bow to match Lauren’s sword. Ally ducked when a Dronoin swiped at her. She could hear Dinah and Camila work together to destroy the Dronoins around them. Ally was pushed back against a car.

Ally quickly turned to see a pink arrow appear in the warrior’s hand and then shove into Lauren’s chest. The red ranger froze and took a step back. She powered down and seemed to try to shake off whatever the arrow did to her.

Ally swiped at the Dronoin in front of her and started to rush to her leader, when Camila got to her first.

“Lo?”

Lauren looked at the green ranger and smiled. “H-hey Camz.” Before Camila could respond, a pink arrow hit her from behind. She powered down and reacted the same as Lauren did. Camila turned to Lauren with a grin. “Hey.”

With the two rangers distracted, the other three continued to fight, trying to keep the foot soldiers from getting the upper hand.

The warrior shot another pink arrow towards Normani, but the blue ranger saw it coming and was able to evade it. She reached the warrior and with her staff, hit the villain.

She took a step back and turned into Hailee. Their friend grinned at them. “It’s been fun, but I do have things to do.”

“Hailee!” Normani shouted, but the girl in question had disappeared, taking the remaining Dronoins with her. The three stand rangers powered down and turned to the other two rangers, only find them making out.

“This is messed up,” Normani muttered, before separating the spelled rangers.

**Commercial Break**

Camila and Lauren were smiling at each other, while Demi checked them over.

“CupidMe-”

“Lame.”

“-is able to access Hailee’s memories, so they are able to find out the plans she have been making with Troy.”

“Our lives are about to get harder, aren’t they?” Normani muttered, her eyes shifting away from her teammates.

“We’ll have to be ready for anything,” Simon responded, his eyes shifting over to Troy. “If they are going to have your plans, we’ll have to change some stuff.”

Troy sighed and gave him a nod. He looked down at the plans he and Hailee had been working on. Ally walked up to him and leaned into her boyfriend.

“What are we going to do about Lauren and Camila?”

Normani turned, only to find the cots empty. “Where did they go?”

**PRHR**

Shawn had gone out to get some lunch for himself and his sister, when he saw something he never expected to see.

Camila was kissing Lauren. They looked like they were in their own little world. Shawn blinked a few times, not sure what was happening. He walked up to them, his eyes on the girl he liked and his best friend who had just betrayed him.

“Mila?”

Camila sighed annoyingly, “What do you want?”

Shawn frowned. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Kissing the love of my life, what else?”

Shawn’s eyes shifted to Lauren, who was just staring at Camila like she was in love. Shawn felt his own heart break thinking he had an actual chance with her.

“B-but I thought you liked Lucy?”

“Who? No? I’m in love with my Lolo.”

“B-but I liked her first,” Shawn whispered, the hurt in his voice.

“Well, too bad. She likes  _me_  not you. Why don’t you go follow someone else?”

Shawn stared at Camila, trying to think of something, anything that would cause his best friend to hurt him like that.

“Can you leave us alone?” Lauren asked, looking at Shawn. She was glaring at him. “Anyways, there is no way I would like  _you_.”

Shawn looked at her, his heart shattering in his chest, before giving her a little nod. “Sure,” he whispered, taking a step back.

He turned and walked away from them, thinking of how Lucy would feel when she found out her best friend was in love with the girl she liked. He just hoped it was broken easily towards her. He walked out of the fast food joint and crashed into Normani.

“Hey Shawn, have you seen Camila or Lauren?”

Shawn clenched his teeth. “Yeah, they are making out back there. I have to go.” He heard Normani call his name, but he ignored her. He had to get away from there. He couldn’t be around them, not when the girl he had fallen with stepped on his heart.

**PRHR**

“What the hell guys,” Normani snapped, glaring at the two girl that were glaring at her. “You were supposed to stay at the base!”

“Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Camila muttered, her eyes shifting to Lauren.

“Because this isn’t real! You aren’t in love and we don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

Camila jumped to her feet and pushed Normani back. “It is real! I’m in love with Lauren!”

“Lauren? You have to know this isn’t real,” Normani tried with the other girl.

Lauren frowned. “It’s real. I’m in love with Camila and nothing you say will change that. So stop trying.”

Normani sighed, feeling frustrated. She wished Ally was there, she was better with people. Normani looked around.

“We need to get Hailee back.”

“Who cares about her? All I care about is Lauren.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I am going to kill  _both_  of you.”

**PRHR**

“Do you think Normani killed them yet?” Dinah asked, watching as Ally helped organize the ranger plans with Troy.

Troy snorted. “Obviously. Mila and Lo are two stubborn rangers, and it’s going to be even worse now.”

“Don’t be mean,” Ally told her boyfriend, before taking a step back. “This is what you and Hailee have been planning?”

Troy nodded with a proud smile. “Hailee has had a lot of good ideas. We still have a lot of figure out, but we are hoping we do before the bad guys do.”

Dinah walked up to the couple and looked over their shoulders. Her eyes widened. “That’s for us?”

Troy smirked. “Yeah, it is.”

“I can’t wait,” Dinah whispered, taking a step back. She looked over to the door as Normani walked in pulling Lauren and Camila in by their ears.

“What the hell Mani!”

“I’m your leader!”

Normani pushed the two girls forward. Dinah watched as they linked hands together and glared at the blue ranger.

“Everyone keep an eye on these two. They already made a mess of things.” The three teens looked at their temporary leader in confusion. “Shawn saw them making out.”

Dinah and Ally’s eyes widened, their eyes shifting over to the two rangers that were in their own little bubble.

Simon walked up to the group. “She’s back.”

Normani cheered. “Finally.” She moved to stand in front of the team. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Ally and Dinah called out. Normani turned to see Lauren and Camila have started to make out.

“Guys!”

The two rangers sighed and turned to her with a glare.

“This villain hurt you guys. Don’’t you want to avenge each other?” Dinah asked, looking concerned.

“They hurt me?” Lauren asked, looking confused. “They hurt my Camz?”

Normani and Ally nodded.

The two spelled rangers looked at each other and nodded.

“Ready?” Normani tried again.

“Ready!” the other four repeated.

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**Commercial Break**

Normani climbed off of her bike. She opened the latch of her morpher.  _1-1-1-5._

“DJ, same plan like last time. Ally, Lauren, Camila, take on the Dronoins.”

The rangers all gave a nod.

Normani gripped her staff while Dinah summoned her shield. The blue ranger stood behind the yellow ranger, and they charged forward. CupidMe shot arrows at the two charging rangers, but Dinah’s shield was able to guard them. Once close enough, Normani was able to come out from behind and slash the warrior of love.

CupidMe cried out and stumbled back. A blue arrow appeared in her hand and she nocked it back.After a few seconds, she launched it. Normani moved behind Dinah’s shield , but the arrow followed her and hit her. Normani slammed to the ground and fell back.

Normani pushed herself back up. Dinah moved back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Hurt a bit though. We need to watch out for the blue ones.”

Dinah gave her a nod.

Behind them, Ally was taking down the Dronoins around her. Using her sais, she was taking down twice as many. Lauren and Camila were being a better team than the other girls thought. They were watching their backs in a way they didn’t before.

“What do we do?”

Normani looked at CupidMe, and then at the spelled couple, before getting an idea.

“Let shoot me with a pink arrow,” Normani said, a smirk on her face.

“Are you crazy?!”

Normani grinned. “I’m going to try to catch it if that tells you anything.”

Dinah sighed. “Let’s get this done.”

Normani turned to Ally. “I’m going to need your power.”

The pink ranger gave her a nod.

The blue ranger charged, forward, evading any arrow that wasn’t pink.

Dinah slammed her shield against CupidMe. The warrior tripped backwards. An arrow appeared in her hand and Normani inwardly fistpumped. CupidMe shot an arrow and Normani waited as it flew towards the yellow ranger. Normani reached when it got close enough and grabbed it.

With the arrow in Normani’s hand, she turned to the pink ranger. “I’m going to need wind to get this to her.”

Ally nodded. Dinah protected Ally while the the pink ranger summoned her inner power. Normani launched the arrow and Ally released her powers, carrying the arrow. CupidMe tried to evade, but Ally manipulated the wind to follow her.

CupidMe was hit and seemed to be in a daze. Once she realized what had happened, she shook her head and looked at the closest being closest to her, a random Dronoin.

Normani took a step back. “Let’s finish this. The rangers nodded. Normani used the code,  _3-9-3-2_.

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Normani placed the hand on the trigger took her spot, Ally and Dinah were holding the blaster up, while Camila and Lauren stood at Normani’s left side, making sure the other was okay..

“5H Blaster, charge!” Normani called out, pressed the trigger, “Love this bitch.”

“Fire!” The three rangers paying attention shouted.

The blast flew out of the blaster and hit CupidMe, who screamed. The rangers watched her fall and disappear, leaving Hailee alone on the ground.

Lauren and Camila moved away from each other. “I’m going to need mouthwash,” the red ranger muttered, shaking her head.

“You should consider yourself lucky,” Camila responded, also trying to shake the fog from her head.

“Hailee!”

Normani, Dinah and Ally ran to the fallen teen, while the other two slowly followed behind. Noramni turned Hailee around. She gently slapped the girl’s cheek. “Hailee, wake up.”

“Mani?”

The rangers sighed, glad that she was okay. Hailee opened her eyes and looked at the rangers in confusion. “What the fuck just happened?”

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus leaned back with a grin. “We have what we need. Make her grow. We will still try to defeat them.”

Petrik gave a nod. “Of course my sire.”

**PRHR**

The rangers looked up at the big monster that appeared in front of them. “We’ll explain later, just get back to the car,” Lauren told her, taking her position as leader back. Hailee nodded and ran off. “It’s zord time.”

The ranger all used their codes to summon their zords and create the megazord.

CupidMe stood in front of the rangers in her true form. It reminded the rangers and an actual Cupid with darker wings and reddish body.

The megazord charged forward. CupidMe released arrows from her wings and they all flew towards the megazord. The rangers all held down as the megazord took the hits.

“Swords, we're gonna have to block,” Lauren told her team.

The megazord reached for the sword and cut down arrows heading their way. The megazord took another step forward, but was halted with more arrows heading their way.

“We have to clip the wing,” Dinah suggested.

“We don’t stop until we get it,” Lauren ordered, getting nods from the rest.

The megazord charged forward and was hit but kept going. Once they were close enough, the megazord raised its sword and brought it down against the wing. CupidMe cried out in pain.

“Camz? Want to do this together?” The red ranger asked, turning to the girl in green.

Camila gave a nod and the two rangers turned to the keypad.

_3-6-9-6_

_5-4-3-3_

“Forest Fire Blaster!” Camila and Lauren called out, their fingers on the triggers.

“ _Don’t_ fuck with our feelings bitch,” Camila snapped, getting a giggle out of Lauren.

“Fire!” They both shouted. A red and green blast shot out of the blaster and hit CupidMe. She howled in pain before leaving the megazord the last one standing.

**PRHR**

Shawn slammed his locker shut. “Hey Shawn, can we talk?”

The tall teen closed his eyes, but didn’t move.

The girl took the chance to talk to him. “I’m sorry. There was that attack downtown and Lauren and I got caught in it. We were spelled to fall in love with the first person we saw. I like Lauren, but just as a friend. And I’m really sorry I kissed her. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I did, but I didn’t. I mean, it was a spell. I wasn’t thinking. I just, I don’t want you mad at me. Lauren, she didn’t mean what she said either. You’re my best friend Shawn, and I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Shawn looked at her, to see the tears threatening to fall. “It was a spell?”

Camila gave him a nod. “I have no feeling for Lauren, her friend yeah, but not Lauren.”

Shawn opened his arms and the girl hugged him back. “There’s nothing to forgive. I mean, it all still hurt, but we’re okay.”

“How about we go ask out the girls now?”

Shawn smiled. “After you.”

**Commercial Break**

Camila took a deep breath. She walked up her former bully’s best friend and sat down in front of her.

“Hey Camila,” Lucy greeted, a smile on her face. And Camila couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

“Hey Lucy, I was, uh, do you,  _fuck_  why is this so hard,” Camila muttered to herself, before looking at Lucy who gave her an encouraging smile. Camila looked over to Shawn, who was showing Lauren the tickets and the girl gave an enthusiastic nod. “Shawn and I got tickets for the art show you and Lauren want to go to and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us, I mean me.”

“I’d love to. Just let me know how much my ticket was and I can pay you back.”

Camila shook her head. “No. Don’t pay me back. It’s a date, well double date, but a date and you don’t pay in the date. I pay, cause I’m asking you out. But if you don’t want it to be a date, we can still go as friends. Or you can take someone else. I can just give you the tickets and you can ask someone. I-I’ll go.”

Lucy started to laugh. She shook her head. “I  _want_  to go with you, as a date. I was going to ask  _you_  out.”

Camila felt a smile appear on her face. “Really? Y-you want to go out with  _me_?”

“I like you Mila,” Lucy whispered, leaning forward. She placed a small kiss on Camila’s cheek. “I’ll kiss your lips after the date. Text me the details.”

Camila gave her a dazed nod. Lucy laughed and walked to class.

**PRHR**

Shawn looked at the hand in his own, before looking at the rest of the body. He couldn’t help but blush when he was caught.

“I’m really glad to be out with you,” Lauren told him, giving his hand a little squeeze. Shawn looked around, seeing Camila and Lucy laugh as they talked about something. Shawn turned back to Lauren.

“If I kiss you, would you punch me?” Shawn questioned, a smile on his face.

“Why don’t you try and find out?” Lauren told him, a smirk on her face.

Shawn leaned down towards the girl and pressed lips against hers. He felt her kiss him back. He felt her put her hand against his cheek and he leaned into it. Lauren pulled away and he got lost in her green eyes.

“I really do hope we can do this again.”

“If it’s just the two of us, then I will be glad.”

Shawn couldn’t help but grin as he held her hand.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus looked at the paperwork in front of him with a smirk. He looked over to see  _the_  White ranger walk up to him. He leaned back. “So what do you think?”

The White ranger looked over the plans. “Those rangers won’t know what hit them.”

Lord Zadicus turned to the ranger, his eyes shifting behind the ranger, smirking at the Black ranger.

“I know you will make me proud, my daughter.”

The White Ranger gave a bow, before turning to the plans. The Black Ranger walked up to the White Ranger and stood behind her.

**End Credit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When two rangers are targeted again, the others must save them before they are gone forever.


	13. Episode 13: Disappear

Hailee put her hands over her face. “I’m still so sorry,” she whispered, as the rangers told her what they had happened.

“It’s not your fault,” Lauren told her, shaking her head. “There was no way for you to prevent that from happening.”

“But if I was never in this team-”

“We would have lost some time ago. You’re a valuable member,” Lauren said, giving the girl a smile.

“We’ll take on whatever happens,” Normani added, giving the girl a smile.

“No one is safe. We’ll have to ready for anyone to be a host, even each other,” Lauren said, her eyes going to each of the members.

“Not exactly,” Simon said, taking a step forward. All the rangers turned to him, furrowed frowns. “Those morphers keep you from being a host. When I made them, I made sure they were incompatible. If you were a host, it would have gotten rid of it.”

“That’s good, we can’t have evil rangers,” Dinah muttered, smiling at the team.

Hailee shook her head. “Other than the white ranger Lauren has seen, we don’t know. Just because you can’t be a host, doesn’t mean you can’t be controlled. There is at least one controlled ranger in like every season of Power Rangers.”

“We have to be ready for anything,” Normani commented.

The other rangers nodded.

**PRHR**

A white glove touched the white ranger helmet, it resembled a wolf.

Next to that helmet was a black lion helmet. The White Ranger, whose face was hidden in the darkness, grabbed the helmet.

“Princess,” Petrik whispered, bowing. His eyes shifted to the figure behind the White Ranger.

“I want to know the progress on the weapons,” the White Ranger asked, her voice distorted.

“I am hard at work, but it won’t be complete for a while. Those other rangers have had months with these plans.”

The white ranger took a step forward. “I don’t care for those rangers. You don’t have a lot of time. Father won’t be happy if you keep him waiting for too long.”

“Princess Lorelei,” Petrik whispered, fear in his eyes. Lorelei’s hands were glowing white. The Black Ranger took a step forward, a black glow around his hands. “I just need a little more time.”

Princess Lorelei smirked. She turned and walked away, the Black Ranger following behind. Petrik let out a breath.

He turned, only to see Lord Zadicus and Lady Imperia watching.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** ******Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:  
** **Sinu Cabello  
** **Clara Jauregui**

**??? as Princess Lorelei/White Ranger  
** **??? as Black Ranger**

**Special Guests:  
** **Sophie Turner  
** **Joe Jonas  
** **Nick Jonas  
** **Kevin Jonas  
** **Israel Broussard  
** **Naill Horan**

Lauren placed her books on her table. She closed her eyes, wishing to be home and sleeping. She was still not a morning person. Her eyes opened when she saw someone sit down next to her. She smiled seeing Shawn there. He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. “So, the dance is coming soon, and I know we’ve been on a few dates, but I was hoping to be your date for the dance.”

Lauren frowned. “I mean, I have to think about it. I was hoping someone better would ask me.”

Shawn shot her mock glare. “And who could be better than me?”

“Me?”

The male teen laughed. Lauren couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I’d love to go to the dance with you.”

Shawn was about to say something when they heard guitar strums. They turned over to see a dark haired teen follow a blond girl.

“ _'Cause when you love her / No matter the fight you know she's always right / And it's alright / And they say love can hurt / But seein' her smile can get you every time / Yeah, every time / Because you love her, la la la la la la / Love her, yeah_ ”

“Why didn’t you sing for me?” Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shawn just laughed. He turned took out his books. “All I had to do is let you touch my hair.”

Lauren reached over and ran her hand through his hair. “It’s so soft.”

Shawn laughed. The teacher then walked in and started the class.

**Commercial Break**

Troy took a deep breath, looking at the flowers in his hands. He felt someone walk up to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dinah asked, looking at the boy with a frown.

“I’m gonna ask Ally to the dance.”

Normani walked to his other side. “Seriously? Why are you so nervous?”

“She could say no,” Troy whispered, looking at the girl next to him.

Normani and Dinah looked at each other before laughing. “You idiot. She loves you. Of course she will go with you.”

Troy shot them a glare. “She’s perfect. She can choose to leave me any second. I always have to be the best I can be.”

“She loves you, you idiot. She wouldn’t go with anyone else.”

Troy looked back to Ally, who was sitting with the other girls (except Lauren who was probably in some closet making out with Shawn) in their group of friends. “I’m in love with her.”

Normani and Dinah rolled their eyes. They walked to the table and smiled at Keana and Alexa. “You two have dates for the dance?”

Keana nodded. “Yeah, Isreal finally asked me.”

“Lucky,” Alexa muttered, shaking her head.

“Naill asked me,” Hailee told the group, a small blush on her face.

“We’re going solo,” Dinah told the group, stabbing her lunch. Normani nodded with her.

“Lucy asked me this morning,” Camila told the group, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

“Als, would you do me the honor of being my date?” Troy asked his girlfriend who gave him a smile.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask,” the pink ranger told him, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“You deserve to be asked,” Troy whispered, swiping a kiss.

“Hey!” Lauren greeted, her cheeks red and her hair a little mess. Shawn was beaming, as he sat down and placed his arm around Lauren. “What’s going on?”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “I never expected Shawn to be in the gross couple. I always thought Camila and Lucy would be the ones sneaking around.”

The male teen stuck out his tongue. The others laughed, before talking about the dance and what they had planned.

**PRHR**

Sophie Turner smiled as her boyfriend and his brothers practiced for the dance. The dance committee had asked if they would perform and they accepted. Kevin was out of school, so he didn’t have a date. Nick’s girlfriend wasn’t in the school at the moment, leaving Joe with an actual date.

Kevin and Nick patted Joe on the back and walked off stage. The frontman smiled and turned to his girlfriend. Sophie walked to him and kissed his lips. “You’re going to be great.”

“Really?” Joe asked, grinning.

“Always. I know you and your brothers are going to make something out of yourselves one day. We just have to wait.”

Joe kissed her cheek. “I love how encouraging you are.”

Sophie smiled, when she felt Joe tense in her arms. He let out a gasp, leaning against her. “Joe?”

The male teen let out a whimper. Sophie used all her strength to keep him upright. She watched as his eyes darkened and his veins started to pop. Sophie felt tears fill her eyes. “Joe, c’mon you’re going to be okay. Breath.”

“S-Soph,” he whispered, his voice distorting. Sophie ran her hand through his hair.

Sophie had heard about the ranger monsters. How they took over people. It was speculation between the students, but she assumed that was happening to Joe. She could see him turn into someone else from the inside.

“Choose me, please,” Sophie whispered, her hands on Joe’s cheeks. “Please, leave him alone and choose me.”

“Joe” stared at her, before closing his eyes. Sophie frowned, before feeling a searing pain break through her body. She knew whatever happened to Joe was happening to her. But she hoped that he would be okay.

He had to be okay, was the last thought that ran through her mind.

**PRHR**

“ _Ranger attack downtown_ ,” Simon told the group, who looked at each other.

“Let’s go Hails,” Troy said, kissing Ally’s lips.

The other rangers looked around to make sure no one was watching.

“Ready?”

The other four girls gave her a nod, “Ready.”

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The rangers closed their reyes, as their spandex wrapped around their bodies and they felt the power run in their veins.

The rangers rushed to downtown, seeing people disappear in front of their eyes.

“What the fuck?” Dinah questioned, facing their leader.

Lauren shook her head. “No time. We have to stop him.” The rangers faced the warrior. He stood in front of them, his armor dark, void of any color. The rangers took a step back.

“Can I say he creeps me out,” Camila commented, moving closer to the red ranger.

“ _You guys are surrounded by portals,_ ” Simon told the rangers on their helmet intercoms.

“What does that mean?”

“I make people vanish,” the warrior said, laughing.

The rangers all frowned. “We can’t let him scare us,” Lauren told the team. “Fear will stop us. We can’t let it stop us.”

The other rangers all nodded.

Dinah, Ally, and Normani moved together to take on the Dronoins around them, while Lauren and Camila moved to fight the warrior.

“What’s your name freakface?” Camila questioned, ducking as he shot a beam at her.

“You may call me Vanquish, Warrior of the Void,” he said, laughing. Lauren slashed her sword, only for it to catch air. She frowned, taking a step back.

“You guys-” Lauren’s eyes widened under her helmet as Vanquished pushed her back. She hit the ground. She rolled out of the way of a beam, her sword caught and disappearing. Lauren turned back to the rangers. “Demi, we’re going to need the weak spot.”

“ _Working on it_ ,” the medic answered.

Lauren reached for her morpher,  _1-0-2-4_. Her blaster appeared in her hand. She aimed and shot at Vanquished, only for the blast to go through him and hitting Camila. The green ranger groaned from the pain.

“Camz!” she ran to the fallen ranger, only for a black beam to hit her in the chest. She frowned, as her body started to feel light. She looked over to see a beam hit Camila as well. Lauren looked down at her hands, seeing them start to fade. She frowned, not feeling any pain.

Was she dying? Was she going to help save the world? She looked up to see Dinah scream Camila’s name and run to her. Lauren took a step forward.

And then nothing.

**Commercial Break**

“Mila!” Dinah shouted, running towards the green ranger. She saw Lauren vanish into thin air in the corner of her eyes. Dinah reached the green ranger.

“Dinah, what’s happening? I-I-” the green ranger looked at her hands, seeing them disappeared. “Help me, please.”

Dinah hugged the green ranger, only for her to vanish in her arms. She looked at the warrior, who, even though she couldn’t see their face, looked smug.

“Two rangers, three more to go.”

Dinah gripped her sword. With an angry scream, she charged for Vanquished. Her sword went through him. “Bring them back!”

Vanquish laughed.

Dinah felt her electricity run through her body. She let it wrap around her sword and she slashed him. Vanquish let out a scream of pain as the electricity burned him. Dinah hit him again, and again. He tried to right back, throwing beams out of his hands, but Dinah was able to evade them.

Vanquish started to transform into Sophie Turner, and then disappeared.

“They are gone,” Dinah whispered when Normani and Ally walked up to her. “Camila and Lauren are gone.”

**PRHR**

“We’ll bring them back,” Simon assured the rangers, “but we’ll have to make an excuse for their families.”

Troy, Hailee, and Demi were worried. Dinah was pacing back and forth and didn’t seem like stopping anytime soon.

“Sleepover at my place,” Normani answered, “I’ll call Mila’s mom, Ally, call Laurens. If they ask, they are in the bathroom. Dinah, just calm down, we’ll get them back.”

“How can I calm down when my best friend is missing? Why are they always the targets?”

“Lauren is red and Camila just has bad luck,” Hailee commented. “Rangers never really die, or at least this early. You can get them back.”

Normani shot her a glare, before turning to her phone. She heard it ring.

“ _Mani?_ ” She heard Sinu question.

“Hey Mrs. Cabello. I was just calling to tell you that Camila is at my place and I was wondering if she could sleep over?”

“ _Of course Mani. Let her know I love her and Sofi is excited for their movie night._ ”

“I will let her know, thank you.”

She hung up the phone and turned to Ally. “Mrs. Jauregui, hi, it’s Ally Hernandez, Lauren’s friend?”

“ _Oh yes, Lauren has told me about you. Is she okay?”_

“Yes! She’s fine. I was just calling because we’re having a sleepover and I wanted to know if Lauren couldn’t stay?”

“ _Why didn’t she call me?_ ”

Ally turned to Normani with wide eyes. “She’s in the bathroom and said that you would say yes if I asked.”

Clara Jauregui said nothing for a second. “ _Tell her she’s an idiot but she’s right. Tell her call me later._ ”

“Will do.” Ally hung up and let out a breath. “We have to get them back.”

**PRHR**

“It never really hit me how dangerous this all is until now,” Dinah whispered, looking at the other two remaining rangers.

Normani and Ally sighed, looking at each other.

“All those other times, when one of us was hit, we could at least see them, see that they are alive. But now-”

“Nothing. We don’t know where they are, if they are okay,” Ally agreed, looking down to her hands.

“What if we don’t get them back? What will we tell their parents? What will we tell Sofi?”

Normani and Ally didn’t respond. They sat in silence, trying to wrap their heads around what had happened.

“We’re screwed,” Ally whispered, causing the other two girls’ heads to snap to her. “Without Camila and Lauren, we can’t summon our megazord. Without their morphers, we can’t replace them.”

Normani didn’t respond. Dinah let out a groan.

**PRHR**

“You should let me go down there and defeat those rangers. Without Red and Green, they are  _nothing_ ,” Princess Lorelei said, pacing back and forth.

“Patience my daughter,” Lord Zadicus said, raising his hand.

Lady Imperia turned to her husband. “Can Vanquish get the other rangers?”

“Sire, maybe we should attack, they won’t be able to stop you or the rangers,” Petrik suggested.

“Send Vanquish,” Lady Imperia said.

“Send us,” Princess Lorelei said, signaling for her and the Black Ranger who was standing next to her.

Lord Zadicus looked at looked at the people around him, before nodding. “Send Vanquish to end those rangers.”

**Commercial Break**

“Girls, Vanquish is back,” Troy said, standing up. The other rangers had spent the night in the base, not wanting to go home when two of their own unable to go.

“Dinah, your element seemed to be able to hurt him. Don’t let his beams hit any of you or your weapons,” Demi told the team, concern in her eyes. “Defeat him and we’ll get Lauren and Camila back.”

Dinah gave a nod. Normani took a step forward. “Let’s get them back. Ready?”

“Ready,” Dinah and Ally responded.

“Harmonizers!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Normani grabbed her bike while the other two climbed into the vehicle. They quickly got to the location, where people were vanishing. The rangers listened to the shouts of family members searching for the missing.

“Let’s bring everyone back,” Normani told her team. “Dinah, Ally and I will cover you. No one get hit.”

The two rangers gave a nod. They charged forward, their swords glowing in their color. Dinah gripped her sword and followed behind her temporary leader. Vanquish shot at them, but they were able to move out of the way.

Dinah rolled close enough and slashed Vanquish. He let out a scream. He shot a beam and Ally manipulated the wind to make it shoot up. Normani shot jet of water, hitting Vanquish. Dinah quickly threw a blast of electricity. Vanquish shot at Dinah, and Normani was quick to move in front of her. Normani was hit square on the chest. She shook her head. She turned to Dinah. “Get him.”

Dinah nodded. She turned to Vanquish. Her electricity was running through her body. She released it. It hit Vanquish and he hit a wall.

Normani vanished, leaving Ally and Dinah alone. “Let’s do this before we can’t.” She turned to her morpher.  _3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Dinah and Ally held it up, the yellow ranger’s finger on the trigger.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Dinah called out, pressed the trigger, “We’re getting our friends back.”

“Fire!” the two rangers rangers shouted, as Dinah released the trigger. Vanqusih disappeared and Sophie Turner laid in his place.

Normani and others started to appear in front of them. Dinah and Ally ran to her and wrapped their arms around them.

“You guys did it,” Normani told them returning the hug.

“What about Lauren and Camila?” Dinah asked, worry in her voice.

“ _I heard my name,_ ” Camila commented, releasing all the tension on Dinah’s shoulders.

“ _We’re okay_ ,” Lauren added, and the rangers all sighed.

**PRHR**

“Told you,” Princess Lorelei muttered, her hand touching the weapon in front of her.

Lady Imperia shot her a glare. “Shut your mouth child.”

Princess Imperia sighed.

“Just make him grow,” Lord Zadicus muttered, glaring at the monitor in front of them.

**PRHR**

“We’re going to need Megazord power,” Normani said, nodding to her team.

“ _I love hearing that,_ ” Hailee told them, humor in her voice.

The rangers used their codes and five zords appeared. When forming the megazord, they came face to face with the remaining two members.

“Welcome back,” Dinah told them, getting a nod from the red and green rangers.

“Let’s finish this so we can go home,” Lauren told the rangers, turning to the monster in front of them. He was a dark, void of color, octopus creature.

The megazord grabbed the sword and charged forward. Vanquish grabbed the sword with is his tentacle.

“Fuck,” Lauren muttered, grabbing the other sword. The two clashed swords. The Megazord kicked him back. Lauren closed her eyes, letting the fire from within take over. Their sword started to glow red. The megazord cut on of the tentacles. Vanquish cried out, letting the rangers grab the other sword.

“Let’s send him away.” Lauren placed her hand on the keypad.  _3-6-7-3._  The sword transformed into a blaster.

“Harmony blaster,” Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. “Fire,” she whispered, pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast was fired. It hit Vanquish. There was a huge smoke cloud, and then it was gone, leaving the megazord alone. The rangers all grinned. But Lauren froze. She stood up, staring at the white ranger standing on top of a building.

“You guys,” she whispered, getting everyone’s attention. They all saw the white ranger. They disappeared a few seconds later, and the rangers were left wondering what was going to happen.

**Commercial Break**

“You can let me go,” Camila muttered. Dinah hadn’t let Camila go since defeating the monster.

“Never letting you go again.”

“It was like sleeping. I remember being hit and everything going black,but then waking up in the same place. It was weird,” Lauren explained, frowning. Demi nodded and took a step back, writing on her chart.

“Nothing is wrong. You’ll be okay,” the medic said.

Lauren got off the bed. She stretched. “At least I know if anything happened to me, you’ll all be okay.”

Normani blushed and looked away.

“You have to call your moms,” Ally reminded, grinning.

**PRHR**

Camila held Lucy’s hand as they walked into the gymnasium. She looked around seeing all the students dancing and laughing. She looked up at the stage where the Jonas Brothers were singing. Sophie was standing on the side of the stage, looking at her boyfriend with heart eyes.

Lauren and Shawn, Troy and Ally, Hailee and Naill, Keana and Israel were all dancing. Dinah, Normani and Alexa were standing next to the punch table talking and scouting the area. Lucy pulled Camila to the dance floor with a teasing smile. Camila rolled her eyes but followed her girlfriend.

“This next song is for the most important person in my life. I love you Soph,” Joe said into the mic. The blond girl grinned, and Camila was happy to know that she was okay.

“ _I will take your pain / And put it on my heart / I won't hesitate / Just tell me where to start / I thank the oceans for giving me you / You saved me once and now I'll save you too / I won't hesitate for you_ ”

Camila laughed as Lucy twirled her. She pulled the green ranger in and swayed. “I’m really glad you ask me.”

Lucy gave her a smile. “Yeah, you asked me out for our first date. It felt right to ask you out for our first dance.”

The green ranger raised an eyebrow. “First dance? So we’re going to more?”

“Prom, homecoming, Ally and Troy’s wedding,” Lucy teased, pulling Camila closer in her arms.

“I like the sound of that. I can’t wait to share all that with you.”

Lucy kissed Camila’s lips. “And to think we could have been dating earlier if Lauren hadn’t been a bully.”

“She’s the reason I was able to gain feelings for you. I mean, if Lauren wasn’t such an ass, maybe we wouldn’t have met each other.”

Lucy turned to look at Lauren and Shawn dancing and laughing. “She’s changed our lives.”

“You’re changing my life.”

The two girls shared another kiss, before swaying to the music, holding each other close.

**End Credit**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When one of the rangers goes to the future, they see a world in which they lose.


	14. Episode 14: Time

Ally kissed Troy’s lips, smiling fondly. She felt her boyfriend gave her a squeeze. She leaned into him. “I’m really glad for date night.”

Troy hummed, kissing the top of her head. “I love how we’re on the same team.”

“I would have lost it if it weren’t for you. You’re one of my reasons to go back.”

Troy was about to respond when Ally’s morpher went off. The pink ranger let out a sigh. Troy gave her an encouraging smile.

“What’s going on Simon?”

“ _There is an attack at the park,_ ” Simon responded,  _“the others are on the way._ ”

Ally kissed Troy’s lips. “I’ll see you at the base.”

Troy grinned at her. “Kick ass.” Ally gave him one last kiss, before running out. Troy just watched her, a proud smile on his face. He then grabbed his wallet and paid for the food, before heading to the base. (They didn’t notice the group of four girls sitting a few tables away.)

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**

**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives**   
**Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with**  
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**   
**Taylor Jauregui  
** **Sofia Cabello  
** **Chris Jauregui**

**Special Guests:**   
**Perrie Edwards  
** **Leigh-Anne Pinnock  
** **Jesy Nelson  
** **Jade Thirlwall**

“Sire?” Petrik questioned, taking a step forward.

Lord Zadicus turned to him. “What do you want Petrik?”

“Tickor is ready to wake up,” Petrik told him, a grin on his face.

“We can finally get rid of the rangers,” Lady Imperia said, joyously.

Lord Zadicus nodded his head. “Do it. Let’s destroy those annoying children.”

**PRHR**

Perrie Edwards was with her friends when she felt pain in her head. She stumbled, almost falling to the ground. Jade Thirlwall was quick to grab her. “Hey, are you okay?”

Perrie tried to answer, but the pain was intensifying. Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jesy Nelson crowded the girl. “Perrie?”

“C’mon,” Leigh-Anne whispered, patting Perrie’s cheek.

The pain tenfold, before disappearing, but she lost conscious along with the pain.

**PRHR**

Ally looked at her team, who were in the middle of fighting Dronoins. Ally looked at her morpher.

“Harmonizer!” She opened the latch on her morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" She pressed enter and then closed the latch. She felt the power course through her veins. She ran forward, pressing 1-0-1-3. Her sword appeared in her hand and she was quick to slash the Dronoins running her way.

“Nice of you to join us,” Dinah said, humor in her voice.

Ally rolled her eyes. She ducked and kicked a Dronoin’s legs out from under them. She slashed the ones behind her.

“This is pretty easy,” Camila commented, jumping out of the way of an attack.

Lauren flinched at that. Before she could say anything, there was blast that almost hit them. The rangers all jumped out of the way. “You had to say it,” Lauren muttered, looking at the warrior that was appearing in front of them.

In front of them stood a warrior in white, with a clock like staff. The rangers all stood together. “Don’t get hit,” Normani told the team, getting nodes. Ally followed behind, as she slashed some Dronoins out the way.

Lauren and Normani went after the warrior, while the other rangers faced the foot soldiers.

Ally opened the latch on her morpher and pressed 0-1-3-1. Her pink sais appeared in her hands and she fought to take down twice as many Dronoins. She kept an eye on the other rangers. Lauren and Normani were working together, trying to destroy the Warrior.

Ally’s legs were kicked out from under her. She slammed to the ground. The Dronoins then raised their sharp arms and were going to bring it down, when someone stopped them.

Ally looked over to see Dinah using her shield. The pink rangers quickly got up, just to see Lauren get knocked into Camila. Normani was quickly pushed away, before the warrior started to shoot his staff, hitting different things. Ally saw one of the blasts charge to Dinah. She was quick to jump in the way.

The blast hit her in the chest. Her body started to tingle. She could feel the other rangers’ eyes on her, but suddenly, everything went black.

**PRHR**

Lauren pushed herself up. She turned to the warrior. “Where did you send her?”

He laughed. “Not where, but when. Toodles.”

He disappeared, taking the Dronoins with him. Lauren turned to her team. “What the fuck are we going to do?”

**Commercial Break**

Lauren flinched when Troy slammed his hands on the keyboard. The team tech looked so stressed, so restless. “I can’t pinpoint when she is,” Troy told the rangers. “This is hopeless.”

“If we destroy Tickor, can we get her back?” Camila asked, looking at Hailee.

“It worked for Lo and Mila,” Dinah suggested, looking at the team.

The team strategist shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t remember this happening in any of the seasons, with the exception of the Dino Thunder, SPD team up. But that was more so a wormhole than a monster. I’ve read a few fanfics, but also no monster being the cause. And what happened was a matter of where, not when. I’m hoping that yes, destroying the warrior of time will bring her back, but we can’t be sure.”

“We’ll hold him off if we have to, but wherever she is, I’m sure she can find a way back,” Lauren told her team. “She’s smart.”

**PRHR**

Ally coughed, as she pushed herself back up. Shaking her head, she looked around a desolate area. She frowned, hearing footsteps marching towards her. Ally was quick to hide, her eyes widening when she saw Dronions marching.

Ally closed her eyes. She didn’t know what happened. The blast was hitting the last thing she remembered before arriving. She heard the Dronoins get closer. She quickly moved to hide behind some rocks. She held her breath waiting for them to leave.

“This is where you went,” she heard someone say. She stood up, when an alien like man grabbed her neck. “I’ll enjoy killing you and taking your head to my master.”

Ally used his grip to kick him in the stomach. He released her. Ally turned to her morpher. “Let’s make this a fair fight.” She morphed and summoned her sword. The alien-man in front of her took a step back. Dronoins appeared around her. Ally took a step back, before defending herself. She took Dronoins down, but was then overpowered. Ally cried out when one of the Dronoins slammed his sharp arm against her back. Ally ducked when another one came.

The alien-man took a step forward and punched Ally in the stomach. The pink ranger groaned. The Dronoins used the distraction and grabbed her arms. Ally demorphed, as she hung limp in their arms. She looked up at the visitor. “Who are you?”

“Petrik, was Lord Zadicus’s first in command. And I will become his favorite when I bring your head,” he said, a smile in his voice.

He reached for his back, grabbing a blaster. A familiar blaster. He raised it and aimed it to Ally’s head, his finger on the trigger. “Any last words?”

“Not today,” someone said, and a staff slammed against the blaster. Petrik turned to glare at the two figures a few feet away. The two figures charged forward and started to attack the Dronoins, freeing Ally. The pink ranger used the distraction to move out of the way. She watched as the two cloaked figures took down the Dronoins, before turning to Petrik. “Anything to say freak-face?”

Petrik glared at the rangers and disappeared. Ally turned to the two figures, who took the hoods off. Ally’s eyes widened.

An older Dinah looked down at the younger ranger. “Ally?”

“You’re alive,” Older Normani whispered, before the two rangers hugged the pink ranger.

Ally leaned into the hug. “Where am I? Where are the others?”

Normani and Dinah looked at each other with a heavy heart. They turned back to Ally. “You’re in the future,” the blue rangers said. “Lauren’s been missing for a few years.”

“And Camila is dead.”

**Commercial Break**

“D-dead?” Ally whispered, shock in her voice.

Dinah nodded her head. “She was killed.” Ally could hear the pain in her voice. “She died in my arms.”

Normani looked around. “We’ll explain everything later. But first, we have to get out of here, it’s not safe.”

Ally nodded, and the rangers lead her away.

**PRHR**

“We’ll get her back,” Hailee whispered, looking at Troy.

The older boy shook his head. “I always act like I’m okay with Ally going out there, and most of the time I am. I love her and am  _so_  proud of her. But then things like this happen and I feel like my heart is going to burst out. It’s these moments that I wish I was out there, giving her another pair of eyes.”

“All she wants if for you and her family to be safe,” Hailee said, patting his back. “She’ll be back. And you’ll get to be happy again. But she needs you to have your head on straight. Pity isn’t going to get her back.”

Troy nodded, turning back to the machine he was working on. Hailee saw him work, but knew of his worries. Five of her best friends were out there putting their lives on the line. And there wasn’t much she could do except give them protection. But that didn’t do much to quench her need to be useful.

She turned to the machine.

**PRHR**

Ally frowned when she saw that they weren’t at the ranger base. Normani saw her confusion. “It was attacked. We had to find somewhere new and fast.”

Ally followed the two rangers into the school and walked through the halls. The school looked so deserted. They walked through the basement, until they reached a large door. Dinah knocked the ranger code and was allowed it. Ally was shocked by who was inside.

Simon, Hailee, Demi and Troy were looking threw the ranger archives, while Shawn, Lucy, Keana and Alexa trained on matts. She saw Taylor and Chris Jauregui with Sofi.

“Guys, guess who we found,” Dinah told the team, who all turned. Ally saw the tears appear in Troy’s eyes as he ran to wrap his arms around her.

“You’re alive!”

“I-I think I was sent to the future.”

Troy pulled away and smiled.

“Tell me everything that has happened since I disappeared,” Ally ordered.

Simon took a step forward.

“After you disappeared, the rangers tried everything to get you back, but nothing worked. Tickor never returned. The rangers couldn’t use any of the combined weapons without you. Lord Zadicus then allowed the White and Black Rangers to attack. The rangers were able to fight as long as they could, but they were not match. The Black Rangers stabbed his sword into Camila-“

Lucy whimpered and Shawn was quick to wrap his arms around her.

-the White Ranger grabbed Lauren and disappeared. No one has seen her since, but we think she’s dead since they were able to mimic her weapons.. Shawn, Lucy, Keana and Alexa discovered you guys were the rangers and when Earth was being conquered, they fought hard to protect. They got Lauren and Camila’s siblings to safety, but their parents weren’t able to make it. Dinah, Normani and your families are in hiding. The four joined the team, but not as rangers.”

“And Camila’s morpher?” Ally whispered, her voice cracking.

“Chris is the new green ranger. But he is still training.”

“If we get Ally back, we can prevent all of this from happening,” Keana piped in.

“Maybe we can get Tickor to show up. Trick him,” Dinah said, a lightbulb popping up above her head. “Haiz, Troy, how long will it take to make a red power ranger?”

“Won’t be at full power,” Hailee responded, getting a notebook.

“We don’t need them to be. We just need to make him think we have a full team. And maybe he’ll send Ally back. Let’s just hope he’s dumb enough.”

“We’re getting Camila back?” Sofi questioned, her eyes wide and full of hope.

“And Lauren?” Taylor added, the hopefulness also in her eyes.

“We’re going to make it so you never lose them,” Troy promised, giving them a smile.

**PRHR**

Ally watched as Normani trained Chris. Troy walked up to Ally, taking a sit next to her. “I’ve missed you,” he said. Ally looked at Troy. “How long has it been?”

“Four years. I’ve never stopped trying to send you back, but I could never figure it out.” Troy gave her a small smile. “We never stopped trying.”

Ally nodded. “I know. How did Lucy do, after Mila, after she-“

“She cried a lot. But she wanted to do more. To protect Earth, like Camila tried. It was a way to keep her memory alive.”

Ally smiled, looking at where Shawn was talking to Lucy, who looked stressed.

“We knew what taking the power meant, but we never guessed what it would have done to our families, our friends. The Jaureguis, they are still hoping for Lauren’s return. The Cabellos were devastated. They lost their daughter, and couldn’t even say goodbye. Sofi took it the hardest. She already knew, about Mila being a ranger, and wanted to be the ranger in her place but she’s too young. So we gave the morpher to Chris, who’s the age you were when you started.”

“Something to think about when I get back,” Ally whispered, the severity of things hitting her. As a ranger, she always thought about how she would protect her family, but never about what her parents would do if something bad happened.

“How were my parents?”

“Not good. They heard about your disappearance, but never got answers. We promised to get you back, and they held onto that promise.”

“Done!” Hailee exclaimed, fist pumping the air. The team all rushed to her, seeing the finished morpher.

“Who’s going to take the morpher?” Troy questioned, looking at the group of young adults.

“I can’t,” Lucy whispered, shaking her head. “I’ll fight with you guys, but I can’t.”

“We understand,” Normani told her, patting her back. Ally’s eyes went to Lauren’s boyfriend. He shook his head, eyes shining.

“I’ll do it,” Hailee pitched in. She saw the shocked looks. “It’s a dream. One I didn’t think I would accomplish.”

Ally looked at her friends who were going to get her home. “If this works, none of you will exist.”

Alexa shook her head. “Better versions of us will. That’s what we want. That’s what we are going to fight for. A better world.”

The two oldest rangers nodded. “Let’s get Ally home.”

Normani, Dinah, Ally, Hailee, and Chris stood in a line. “Ready?” Normani questioned.

“Ready,” Dinah and Ally repeated.

“Ready,” Chris and Hailee added.

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The five rangers stood in a line. Hailee and Chris checked their suits out, both excited.

“Let’s go,” Normani ordered, turning to her team. The rangers all rushed out, the non-rangers right behind them.

**Commercial Break**

Ally gripped her sais. She took a step back when she saw Dronoins appear. Tickor was with them. “I thought I got rid of you.”

Ally gripped her sais tighter. “Well, I’m back. And I’m going to defeat you.”

Tickor growled. He stormed to the ranger, only to get a blast to the chest. He turned, seeing Hailee.

“You! How are you here?”

“We’re going to defeat you. Might as well send me home,” Ally told him, gripping her weapons tighter.

Tickor shot a blast to Hailee, only to it to be blocked by Dinah’s shield. The other rangers appeared, with the other twenty year olds and they started the fight.

Ally charged for Tickor. “We are going to beat you!”

Tickor laughed. “I have beat you rangers before.”

“Not with me. Not a full team. You think you’re so great? Try beating a full team.”

“I will beat you now!”

Ally laughed mockingly. “No. This isn’t the  _real_  team. This isn’t the fight you want. YOu want to be the real villain? You want to make your master proud? Send me back and beat us all.”

Tickor shot a blast. Ally moved out of the way. Ally’s eyes scanned Tickor’s body, seeing numbers. She smirked, taking a step back. “See what I see?”

“ _Someone needs to put the year you disappeared_ ,” Demi said. “ _Dinah, you and Hailee will have to do it. Normani, you and the other will cover._ ”

“Ally watched as the rangers went to work. Dozens more Dronoins started to appear. Dinah and Hailee went to work. Ally kept mocking the warrior of time, while Dinah attacked him front behind. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. Hailee used the moment to change the timer to negative four. Once the time was set, Hailee grabbed Tickor’s arm and kicked his side. A blast shot out, hitting a wall.

Ally looked at the rangers. With final mental goodbyes, Ally gave a nod. She saw a blast come to her, and everything went black.

**PRHR**

“Rangers,” Simon called out, getting their attention. The rangers all rushed to him. They looked at the monitor, seeing a portal appear. Ally fell out of it and fell to the ground. Without a second thought, the rangers all rushed out of the ranger base.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive. Normani was first to reach her and helped the fallen ranger up. Ally shook her head, getting the fog out of her head. “Did it work?”

“You’re back!” Normani exclaimed, hugging the girl.

“Ally!” Camila exclaimed. Before anyone could say or do anything, screams were heard. The rangers all saw Dronoins marching, and Tickor standing in between them.

Lauren turned to her team. “We’ll hug Ally later, but first, we need someone to get rid of. Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

“We can’t have anyone else sent anywhere else,” Lauren told the team. The rangers all gave their nods.

“He has a timer on his shoulder,” Ally told them, as the rangers all nodded.

“ _Destroying that will stop him enough to separate him with his host,_ ” Demi told the team.

“You guys heard the boss lady. Dinah, you, Mani and Camz get the Dronoins. Ally, distract Tickor. I’ll try to use my blaster. Try to keep him from moving.”

The four rangers nodded. They all went to work. Lauren summoned her blaster and sword. She slashed the Dronoins that ran her way, while Ally rushed to Tickor.

“I got rid of you!” Tickor shouted, shooting at Ally.

“Not good enough,” Ally teased back. Lauren aimed her blaster, her eyes locked on the timer. She saw a Dronoin come at her from the side, She slashed him, while keeping aim. Ally ducked when a blast was shot in her way. Lauren’s finger was on the trigger, waiting for the perfect moment. Ally stopped moving, and Tickor shot at Ally. Lauren shot at Tickor at the same time.

Lauren and Ally felt like time slowed down. Both blasts were charging towards their targets. Ally was able to move just in time. Tickor screamed out in pain.

“Let’s make sure this guy doesn’t send any of us anywhere,” Ally told the team, turning to her morpher.

_3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Ally took Lauren’s spot, and Dinah and Normani grabbed the handles. Lauren and Camila stood behind her.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Ally called out, pressed the trigger.

Tickor struggled to stand on his feet.

“Fire!” all five rangers shouted, as Ally released the trigger.

The blast was fired and hit Tickor. He screamed, before the smoke disappeared, revealing Perrie Edwards unconscious on the ground.

“That was quick,” Camila commented.

“For you,” Ally muttered, closing her eyes.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus turned his glare to Petrik, who looked nervous. The alien like man closed his eyes. He turned to the keyboard. “My apologies sire.”

**PRHR**

“We’re not done yet,” Lauren told the team, before calling for their zords. They quickly entered their machinery and created the megazord. The Megazord and Tickor’s true form stood in front of each other. Tickor had clock hands as hands, and seemed like a human clock.

The megazord grabbed both swords and started to clash with the monster. The monster twisted the sword, causing it to fly off. The rangers felt the megazord stumble back.

Ally closed her eyes, letting her powers come over the zord. The megazord took a step forward and winds pushed the monster back. He seemed to stumble. The megazord grabbed the dropped sword and slashed the monster. He cried out, taking a step back. The megazord kicked him, and the monster fell back.

“Let’s blast this fucker to never,” Camila said, getting the usual responses.

“Als, take your revenge,” Lauren said.

The pink ranger gave a nod. She turned to the keyboard.  _6-3-7-7_.

“Wind Blaster!” Ally called out, her hand on the trigger in front of her. Tickor screamed at hem. “Fire.” A pink blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

Ally released a breath, but then everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

Perrie rubbed her head. “You don’t remember anything?” Leigh-Anne asked, looking concerned.

Perrie shook her head. “No. I just woke up with a headache, but a sore shoulder.”

“That is weird,” Jade muttered, shaking her head.

Jesy stared at Perrie, before shrugging. “As long as you are okay.”

“I am. Nothing bad. Maybe I just had an off day. But let’s just get back to business.”

The other three girls nodded, smiles on their faces.

**PRHR**

Ally could hear faint voices. She opened her eyes, seeing Camila looking down at her. “She’s awa-”

Before she could finish, Ally was quick to wrap her arms around the green ranger. Camila released a squeak. “What’s going on?” Lauren asked, only to be attacked in a hug as well. Lauren would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Troy, who held the two up.

“Ally? Where did you go?” Dinah asked.

Ally gripped the red ranger tighter. Not knowing what had happened to the red ranger scared her, and she wasn’t letting her go anytime soon. The red ranger pouted. “The future. Four years.”

“What happened?” Normani asked, seeing the severity of things.

“Mila was dead and Lo was missing.”

Camila paled. Her eyes widened. Lauren reached her hand and grabbed Camila’s but not escaping the pink rangers grip. “We changed the future. You are not going to die. I wouldn’t let it. We know a possible future, But the ones we are going towards is not that. We are going to win.”

The other rangers nodded.

“It was the Black ranger,” Ally whispered, pulling away.

Lauren frowned. “Black ranger? There’s another one?”

Ally nodded. “The Black ranger killed Camila.”

“Well, they won’t hurt anyone if I have anything to do about it.”

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The bond between the rangers is what keeps them a team, but when something threatens that, two rangers must figure out how to keep the team together.


	15. Episode 15: Bonds

Lauren closed her eyes. Her head had been pounding. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ally had said. She knew the future was flimsy, and it wasn't set, but that didn't stop her from being scared.

Hearing that Camila died in the future, that was her biggest fear. She was scared she would lose someone on her team. Being the red ranger, the team was  _her_  responsibility. If anyone was going to die fighting, it was going to be her.

"Lauren?"

Lauren turned and smiled at Camila. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Camila asked, moving to sit next to the red ranger on the ground.

Lauren shrugged. "Just wanted some fresh air," she answered, looking out into the trees near their training base.

"I'm not going to die," Camila said, looking out into the tree line.

"I know you won't," Lauren whispered, "I won't let any of you die. It would kill me if that were to happen."

Camila turned to Lauren, a small frown on her face. "We're a team, we protect each other."

Lauren didn't answer, she just stared out into the trees, knowing that she had to protect her team. No matter what.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus watched the two rangers talked. He was over those rangers trying to disrupt their plans. He needed something, anything to make sure those rangers were distracted. He had a plan, and he was going to achieve it.

Petrik walked in. "Sire?"

"Destroy what they have," Lord Zadicus ordered, his eyes turning to his henchman.

Petrik turned to the monitor. "Of course sire. I shall find the perfect warrior for it."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**  
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**  
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**  
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**  
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**  
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**  
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor**  
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**  
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**  
**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives**  
**Keana Issartel**  
**Alexa Ferrer**  
**Shawn Mendes**

**with**  
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**  
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**  
**Milika Hansen**  
**Gordon Hansen**  
**Regina Hansen**  
**Seth Hansen**

**Special Guests:**  
**Funaki Hansen**  
**Kamila Hansen**  
**Daniel Hansen**  
**Kauvaka Hansen**  
**Louis Tomlinson**  
**Danielle Panabaker**  
**Grant Gustin**  
**Stephen Amell**

Camila leaned forward, her face a few inches away from Lucy's. "Want to go out tonight?"

Lucy smiled. She closed the distance and pecked Camila's lip. "Don't you have that thing with Dinah?"

Camila dropped her head onto the table with a groan. "Damn. I forgot about that."

"What are you two planning?" Lucy asked, tilting her head. Camila smiled and pecked her lips against her girlfriend's, before sighing.

"She has this mathletes thing and I'm supposed to go cheer her on. Wait, wh-what time is it?" Camila shot up, patting her pockets for her phone. She quickly grabbed it, paling when she saw the time. "Fuck, I'm late." Camila turned and tried to climb over the bench, but tripped and slammed on the ground. Lucy placed her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. Camila quickly shot back up and gave Lucy a crooked smile. She winked at her girlfriend. "We'll postpone the date. See ya babe!" Camila turned and started to run.

Lucy just watched her with a fond smile. Dating Camila always brought smiles.

**PRHR**

Dinah looked at the seat she saved for her best friend. It was empty And it had been since the beginning of the competition thirty minutes ago. Camila had promised to be there. She said having a girlfriend wouldn't change anything, but it had. Camila spent so much time with Lucy, Dinah barely saw her. She didn't even know if they were best friends anymore.

Lauren, Normani, and Ally were all seated there, as was Dinah's whole family. Her parents had taken time off to support her, but Camila couldn't.

Dinah looked at her teammates. Louis Tomlinson, Danielle Panabaker, and Grant Gustin. Dinah took a deep breath, turning to the moderator, Mr. Stephen Amell. He started to read out the next question. The team started to work on solving the answer. Louis Tomlinson was quick to hit the buzzer. "Twenty-three."

Mr. Amell looked at the problem in his hand and nodded. "Correct." He then started to read the next question, when the door burst open. Everyone's head snapped, and they all watched as a blushing Camila walked in and took her seat. Dinah clenched her teeth and fists. She turned to Mr. Amell, who started to read off the next question.

**Commercial Break**

Louis looked at the trophy in Grant's hand. The taller boy sighed. "Second place, at least we get to go to the next round."

"We'll get first next time," Danielle pitched in, trying to lighten the mood.

Louis smiled at the two teens who were trying to make the situation better. He turned, seeing Dinah and her best friend talking. Three other girls were standing near, looking awkward with Dinah's family. Louis's eyes shifted to his teammate.

"You promised! I was so nervous and I  _needed_  you here, but you weren't," Dinah said, exhaustion in her voice. "I needed my best friend, but she wasn't there. You haven't been there for me lately. Sometimes, I don't even feel like we've been best friends."

Camila stood there, eyes wide opened with tears. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Dinah shook her head and walked away. Louis was following her, when he felt a pain burst through his body. He leaned against the wall, as the pain started in his head. He let out a small whine, as he gripped his head. He fell to his knees, feeling his body pound.

But then, the pain was gone, and so was he.

**PRHR**

Normani, Ally, and Lauren sat with Camila, who was sobbing. The three rangers looked at each other.

"I'm a horrible friend," Camila told the team.

"This is your first relationship," Normani whispered, giving Camila a smile. "Remember how Ally was when she started dating Troy? We barely saw her. We thought she fused with him."

Lauren laughed. She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Camila rubbed her face.

Normani leaned forward. "You just need to have a real talk. Give her some time to calm down.

Their morphers went off. The rangers looked around, seeing no one near them. Lauren leaned forward and pressed the communication button on her morpher.

"What is it Simon?" she questioned, all three rangers leaning forward.

" _There is an attack,_ " Simon said, and gave them the location.

"Tell Dinah to meet us there," Lauren told Simon. She turned to her team. "Let's go."

**PRHR**

Lauren and the rangers arrived at the location, seeing a yellow warrior with a pair of scissors. Lauren saw people arguing. No one was paying them any attention. Lauren turned to her team. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The rangers summoned their swords and started to move forward. The rangers attacked the Dronoins around them, when Dinah showed up, already morphed. She just went into work. Camila tried to get close to the yellow ranger, but the said ranger would just move the other way.

Lauren watched as one of the Dronoins hit Camila. Lauren flinched as if she were being hit as well. She rushed forward and blocked another hit. She quickly turned, to see the warrior target Normani. She quickly jumped into the fight and took the warrior on.

"What the hell Lauren!" Normani snapped, stopping herself from accidentally slashing her leader.

"I've got him. Go handle the Dronoins."

"What is wrong with you?" Normani questioned, concern in her voice.

Lauren shook her head, not answering. She couldn't let her team fight these guys. She couldn't let them get hurt. She couldn't let them  _die_.

The Warrior laughed. He clashed his scissors with Lauren's sword. "How strong is your bond with the other rangers?" He kicked Lauren's stomach. The Red Ranger groaned as she fell back.

She brought her sword up to block the attack. "We're going to defeat you!" She quickly shot up and they continued to clash swords. Lauren fought as best as she could, while keeping an eye on the rest of the team. Bonder was able to take advantage and slam his scissors on Lauren's back. The red ranger dropped to the ground.

"Not if you can't work together," he whispered, and he snipped next to her. Lauren turned, to see a red wire break. Her head got foggy, and she tried to shake it off. She pushed herself up and looked at the other rangers.

Why was she trying to save them? Were they friends or were they putting up with her for the sake of the world? Why did their lives matter more than hers? They were just other rangers, nothing special.

The Warrior of Bonds laughed. He opened his scissors and charged for Lauren who blocked the attacks. She twisted the scissors. She glared at Bonder.

Dronoins charged towards her. Lauren started to fight them, leaving Bonder to do whatever he wanted. Lauren saw him attack Normani, who wasn't watching. He was able to get the upper hand. Lauren rolled her eyes.

Normani was the blue ranger. She should be able to hold her own. Lauren was going to pick after their  _shit_.

**PRHR**

Dinah watched as Bonder knocked Normani and then went after Ally. She tried to reach them, but the Dronoins surrounded her. She saw Lauren not pay the hurt rangers any attention. Dinah saw Bonder walk towards Camila.

Even though she was angry with the green ranger, she didn't want her to get hurt. She rushed forward and used her shield to block the attack. Bonder growled, but the green and yellow rangers slammed their swords against the warrior.

He took a step back and changed forms.

Louis Tomlinson glared at the rangers. "I'll get you two." He vanished.

Dinah turned to the other three rangers.

"Why can't you do anything right?" Lauren snapped, powering down. She looked at the team wish such anger.

"Us? This was  _all_  your fault!" Normani shouted, moving to stand in front of Lauren, looking down at her.

"This is why we lost!" Ally added, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"What did he do?" Camila asked, turning to Dinah, who just shrugged.

**Commercial Break**

Demi looked at the tablet in her arms. She looked to the team. "You guys are all healthy."

"What did he do to them?" Camila asked, turning to Simon.

"He broke the bond they have to the team," Simon told the team, but only two of them listened.

"Other than defeating him, how do we get it back?"

"Common ground," Hailee pitched in. "Give them a common goal, and maybe they will work together without working together."

"Great. I just hope they trust us enough," Dinah muttered, shaking her head. Her eyes went to Camila, before she turned to her team.

"We'll be able to beat this. Nothing has stopped us yet," Camila said, trying to keep things light.

Troy shook his head. "Find the common goal to get them to work together."

Dinah nodded. She turned and walked away. Camila just watched her go with a heavy heart.

**PRHR**

"I'm sorry," Camila whispered, looking at Dinah, who was laying on one of the cots. Dinah didn't answer her. "This is my first ever relationship, and I guess I got so caught up with it, I forgot about the rest of the people in my life."

"I never forgot you when I dated," Dinah whispered, the hurt in her voice evident. She turned to look at Camila. "I get that Lucy makes you happy. But so did I."

"I'm an ass, I know that. And I will do things to make you mad, because that's what we do as best friends. But you're always going to be my best friend. You're always going to be the person I go to. Outside of my family, you're the best person in my life."

Dinah blinked away her tears. She pulled Camila in for a hug. "No more coming in second."

"You were never second. There is enough me to go around."

The yellow ranger rolled her eyes and pushed the green ranger away. "What are we going to do about the others? They aren't going to want to work with us."

Camila sighed. She turned to the other rangers in the room. Ally was leaning against Troy. Normani was doing homework. And Lauren was studying fighting styles.

Camila shook her head. "You want to make the Lauren speech or should I?"

Dinah laughed. "Lauren speech. I'll leave that to you. You seem closer to her."

"We're gonna have to talk to her about why she won't let us take a hit," Camila whispered, looking at the red ranger.

"We'll do that later, right now, we have to get them to fight with us."

The two rangers sat in silence.

"You're more than just my friend, you know that right?" Camila whispered .

Dinah looked over at her with a small confused look on her face.

"You're my sister."

Dinah laughed. "You're mine too."

**PRHR**

Petrik grinned. "We got those rangers where we want them. What should we do sire?"

Lord Zadicus seemed to think about it. He turned to his henchman and smirked. "We keep moving forward with the plan. I am getting those stones back and we are going to destroy this pesky planet."

"But sire-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sire," Petrik answered in a small voice.

"Good, now get to it."

**PRHR**

"He's back," Simon told the team, most of which ignored him. Dinah and Camila quickly shot up. Camila turned to the other three members of their team, all of which seemed annoyed.

"I know you guys don't care for each other, but there are people you  _do_  care about. And they need you to work together to protect them. We can't beat him separately. We have to work together as a team."

Ally looked at the team. She nodded. "I'm in."

Lauren glared at them. "Why should I put my life on the line for  _you_?"

"You're not doing it for us, you're doing it for your parents, for you siblings, for your friends," Dinah told her, staring at the red ranger straight in the eye. "Taylor and Chris need you to fight this fight for them, so they can have a life. So they can live."

Lauren clenched her fists, but nodded. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to," Camila said, turning to Normani.

"Whatever."

"Let's go beat this guys then."

**Commercial Break**

"Ready?" Camila asked, her morpher in front of her chest.

"Ready!" The other rangers repeater, morphers in the same place.

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Lauren, Normani, Ally, you guys take on the Dronoins, Mila and I will take Bonder," Dinah said, getting nods from the other rangers. They ran off to take on the Dronoins, while the green and yellow ranger charged for Bonder.

"You may work as one now, but soon you'll have no one," he threatened, laughing.

Dinah and Camila grabbed their shield and spear respectively. Bonder slashed his scissors, only for Dinah to block it. Camila used Dinah as a springboard and slashed Bonder. The warrior dropped his scissors and stumbled back. Camila slashed again, but Bonder grabbed the spear and punched Camila. The green ranger lost her grip on her weapon and stumbled. Bonder used Camila's weapon against her and slammed it against her chest. He was going to do it again, but Dinah moved to block the attack.

Bonder extended his hand and his scissors appeared in his hands. He used Camila's staff and his scissors and slashed at Dinah. The yellow ranger wasn't able to block both attacks and fell back in pain.

Camila summoned her sword and stabbed at him. Bonder evaded the attack. He blocked the attack using the staff and slashed Camila with the scissors. The two rangers laid on the ground in pain.

The other three rangers were fighting off the Dronoins, neither of them able to help them.

Bonder snipped between Dinah and Camila, but nothing happened. A wire appeared between them, and the scissors didn't seem to break it.

"What's happening?" Bonder asked, putting more force on the scissors. The two rangers pushed themselves up, the bond between them shining.

Dinah and Camila looked at each other. "Our bond is too strong."

"You're going to need more than just scissors to break us apart."

Bonder let out a scream of frustration as she pushed the scissors anymore, only for it to break. Bonder looked surprised. Camila and Dinah nodded to each other. They closed their eyes, calling on their elements. Once their swords were glowing, they slashed at Bonder. The warrior of Bond let out a scream of pain, as he hit a car.

"Let's combine our weapons," Camila ordered. The rangers nodded. Dinah used the code,  _3-9-3-2_.

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Camila took the middle spot, Ally and Dinah were holding the blaster up, while Normani and Lauren stood at Camila's side.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Camila and Dinah called out, pressed the trigger.

"Fire!" all five rangers shouted, as Camila released the trigger. Bonder let out a scream, as he was engulfed in the blast. Louis appeared in front them unconscious on the ground.

A glow appeared around the other three rangers, and they took down their visors. "I'm sorry," Lauren said.

Normani and Ally nodded. "Me too," they both said at the same time.

"It happens to the best of us," Dinah said, smirked. "Especially the best of us. How many more times are you going to try to get hit Lo?"

The red ranger didn't crack a smile, something in her eyes worrying the other rangers. Camila and Dinah looked at each other.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus slammed his hands against his chair. "Those pesky rangers have a stronger bond than I thought."

"You will beat them my love," Lady Imperia whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Petrik turned to the controllers, knowing what his boss was going to say before he even said anything.

**PRHR**

"Let's show him how strong our bond really is," Dinah told the team, before calling for their zords. They quickly entered their machinery and created the megazord. The Megazord and Bonder's true form stood in front of each other.  Bonder had scissors for hands, and seemed shinier.

The megazord grabbed both swords and started to clash with the monster. The two collided their weapons. Ally and Normani gritted their teeth as they pushed the controls to push back. "He's strong."

Lauren grabbed the controls. She closed her eyes, calling her flame. The swords light up, causing Bonder to flinch, but he didn't let up.

"He's metal right?" Normani asked, getting a nod. "Fire and water will weaken him." She worked with Lauren. One of the megazord's swords was glowing red and the other blue. They started to slash, breaking parts of the metal off of Bondor.

"How do you like them apples," Dinah said, smirking.

"DJ, Camz, go for it," Lauren said.

The two rangers gave a nod. They looked at each other, and turned to the keyboards.  _2-4-6-4. 5-4-3-3_.

"Lightning Forest Blaster!" Dinah and Camila called out, their fingers on the trigger in front of her. Bonder charged at hem.  "Fire." A green and yellow blast appeared and engulfed the monster.

**Commercial Break**

"Now that we've handled Bonder, what the actual hell Lauren?" Normani asked, glaring at the red ranger, who looked away. "Why did  _you_  have to fight Bonder? We can handle ourselves, we have for the last few months."

"I'm the red ranger. I'm supposed to protect all of you. And I can't let any of you die out there," Lauren said, shaking her head.

Dinah placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "If you keep doing this,  _you'll_  be the one who's going to die out there. And we don't want that."

"If anyone is making a sacrifice, it should be me," Lauren whispered, blinking away any tears.

"You're a  _fucking_  idiot. Don't you know how important you are?" Camila asked, taking a step forward. "You're our  _friend_. We love you Lauren. We can't have you die. We  _need_  you. We need you to lead us. You're going to save the world."

Lauren shook her head. She leaned into Camila. The green ranger wrapped her arms around the red ranger.

Normani gave the red ranger a small smile. "You once told me to come to you when I was worried. That it's your job to make sure our heads are clear headed and healthy, do you remember that?"

Lauren nodded her head, turning her head to look at her team, but staying in Camila's arms.

"Let us do the same for you," Ally told her, getting a nod from the pink ranger. The four rangers hugged their leader, feeling her relax in their arms.

**PRHR**

Dinah, Louis, Danielle and Grant stood on the podium. Mr. Stephen Amell was looking at the card in front of him. Dinah took a moment to look into the crowd, seeing her family, Lauren, Normani, Ally, Hailee, Troy, Shawn, Keana, Alexa, Lucy and Camila all sitting in a roll. A few seats away from them was Demi and Simon.

Dinah smiled at them, before turning to Mr. Amell, ready to beat the competition. Because with her friends and family, she felt like no one could stop her.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Memories are a fragile thing, and when one ranger loses them, the others must keep everyone from finding out.


	16. Episode 16: Memories

Dinah walked through the base, to the training area. She let out a sigh when she saw Lauren training by herself. The red ranger had been working herself to the bone. The other rangers tried to tell her to rest, but she wouldn’t listen. In her head, she had to protect them. She had to be stronger.

“How long have you been here?” Dinah asked, worry in her voice. Lauren stopped, letting the sword drop to her side. Lauren wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Lauren frowned. “What time is it?” She asked, out of breath.

“Six.”

“Three hours,” she said, gripping her sword. She took a step and stumbled a bit. Dinah grabbed the girl before she hit the ground. Lauren shook her head.

“Have you eaten yet?” Dinah asked, a frown on her face.

“No?”

Dinah sighed. “You’re an idiot Lauren, let’s go.”

The taller ranger pulled the smaller one out of the training area.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:** **  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor** **  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech** **  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives** **  
** **Keana Issartel** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with** **  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:** **  
** **Clara Jauregui**

**Special Guests:** **  
** **Sabrina Carpenter**

Camila leaned forward. She saw Lauren and Shawn whispering to each other. Dinah had texted the other rangers that Lauren needed to relax. Told them she found the starving ranger training.

So they got their group of friends and went out to eat.

Shawn was quick to distract Lauren without knowing he was distracting her. Lucy was talking to Keana and Alexa. Hailee and Troy were in their own little world, talking about ranger things, without being too specific.

“We need to do something,” Normani whispered, her eyes shifting to the red ranger, who tossed her head back to laugh at something Shawn said. The boy quickly kissed her cheek. “She’s going to get herself killed.”

“What can we do? If we try anything, she’ll just turn us down.”

“Maybe something like this happened on one of the seasons. We’ll have to talk to Hailee later,” Ally suggested, getting a nod from the other three rangers.

“Hey guys,” they heard, getting everyone’s attention. Sabrina Carpenter stood at the end of the table, notepad and pen at hand. She gave the group a smile. “I’m-”

“Sabrina, hey! How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while,” Ally greeted, grinning at the girl.

The blond girl blushed. “I’m great. How are you? I’ve heard you guys all became friends, that’s great.”

“Yeah,  _ Lauren _ finally apologized,” Shawn said, pulling the girl into her arms. Lauren laughed, pushing him away.

“I noticed how much of an ass I had been and decided it was time for a change.”

Sabrina smiled. “That’s great. Your past doesn't have to be your future. Anyways, do you guys know what you want to order?”

The group nodded, and each one started to say their orders. Sabrina nodded, as she wrote everything down.

“I’ll be back later with your food.” She gave them a final smile, before taking their orders to the chef.

The rangers turned back to each other.

Lucy grabbed Camila’s hand. “Pay attention to me,” she whispered, a teasing smile on her face.

Camila grinned. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Lucy whispered, kissing the edge of Camila’s lips. The other girl smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Camila shrugged. “I know.” The green ranger looked to the yellow ranger, who had been watching the couple with a smile. “What are you looking at weirdo?”

“You two are cute,” Dinah said, only to get a facefull of napkins.

“I feel so single,” Alexa muttered, getting laughs from everyone else.

“At least they aren’t as gross as them,” Keana said, pointing to the other couple in the group.

**PRHR**

“You’re cute,” Shawn whispered, kissing Lauren’s cheek. “You know, we haven’t been a date in like a month.”

Lauren smiled. “Really? Are you asking me out?”

“Depends on what you would say,” Shawn replied. He leaned forward, about to kiss when, before taking a bite of her burger. Lauren glared at him.

“This is mine. You don’t touch my food.”

Shawn pouted. “Not even your boyfriend?”

“Especially not my boyfriend. You can buy your own food.”

Shawn laughed. He leaned forward and kissed Lauren’s cheek.

“Stop being gross,” Dinah said, throwing a french fry to the couple. Lauren and Shawn laughed. They continued to eat their dinner, shooting each other looks.

**PRHR**

“Sire?” Petrik questioned, looking at his master.

“Without a leader, can they fight?” Lord Zadicus asked, looking curious.

“I know the perfect warrior,” the henchmen said, turning to his monitor. He started to press on the keyboard and pulled up a photo of one of the warriors.

“Wake them up,” Lord Zadicus ordered, and his wife laughed next to them. They watched on screen as they watched a blond girl drop a tray she was holding and stumbled. The patrons and employees all watched as she struggled to breathe. No one did anything, as the girl placed her head on a counter as she tried to breath.

Before they knew it, the girl straightened out and walked away.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren grabbed her sword, her eyes connecting with the dummy in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she slammed her sword against it, before twisting it and stabbing it through the dummy.

“Lauren, you seriously need to take a break,” Normani told her, shaking her head. The rangers had all decided to go to base after dinner, mostly to hang out, but Lauren just wait straight to training. The other rangers decided to follow, not wanting to leave her alone.

“I can’t,” she whispered, her eyes on the sword, unseeing.

“We talked about this,” Camila whispered, taking a step forward. She placed a hand on Lauren’s shoulder. “We are a team. We all shoulder the responsibility of being a team together.”

“But I shoulder the responsibility of keeping all of  _ you _ safe.”

“Jayden was the same,” Hailee commented, putting her head on her hands as she watched. She saw that she had everyone’s attention. “He was red. He was the one who was supposed to stop the big bad, except it was really his sister, who really didn’t do much. But anyways, he left when his team got hurt. He felt like he had to protect the world and his team. But he learned to lean on his friends.”

“This isn’t television,” Lauren snapped, glaring at the taller girl.

“But it’s what you’re going through, isn’t it?”

“Is there a super secret you’re keeping from us?” Dinah asked, slightly confused look on her face. “Are you the one who’s going to defeat Lord Zadicus and his people?”

Lauren shook her head. “No. There isn’t a special  _ symbol _ or anything. We have to defeat him the old fashion way. Together.”

“Exactly Lauren,  _ together _ . You are just as important as the rest of us,” Ally told her, giving her a smile.

The doors to the base opened. “There is an attack,” Simon told the team.

The rangers all nodded. Lauren rubbed her eyes, before turning to her team. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**PRHR**

“Hey freak, want to tell us what you want?” The yellow ranger asked, climbing out of the auto she, the Pink and green rangers arrived in. The red and blue rangers climbed off their bikes.

The warrior was in a grey-ish color, almost transparent. His eyes shone, a smirk on his face. “I am here for your memories.”

Dronoins appeared, and the rangers charged forward, swords out. They started to fight the Dronoins around. Morious stalked the rangers, his eyes shifting from each one, trying to find an easy target. His eyes fell on the Pink. He walked towards her, not seeing her know she was there. But someone did.

Blue stabbed at him with her staff. He growled, his hands grabbed the staff and pulling it away. Morious used the staff and stabbed at the blue ranger, who moved away. A sword appeared in Blue’s hand, and they clashed weapons. Morion kicked the blue ranger away, and Dronoins started to fight her. Morion dropped the sword. His hands started to glow and he shot beams. He was able to catch Green and Yellow off guard.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Red tense up. She was distracted for a second. The Dronoin was able to slash his sword behind her back. Red pushed herself up and charged at him, only to catch his beam to her chest. Red flew back and slammed against the wall.

He smirked, knowing he found his target. He stalked to Red, who got to her feet. She took a step forward, only for another beam to hit her. She flew towards a building and slamming to the ground.

“Lauren!” Green shouted, trying to rush to ‘Lauren’, but the Dronoins kept her back. ‘Lauren’ pushed herself to her feet.

Morious grabbed a car and threw it to the ranger, who jumped out of the way in time. A sword appeared and she ran to him, but Morious was at full strength and was able to evade the slashes. He pressed his hand against Red’s chest and shot his beam. He watched as Red hit the ground. There was a light, and a girl took Red’s place.

Morious walked to Red, hearing the other rangers fight harder. He picked ‘Lauren’ up by her shirt and looked into her green eyes. She tensed up, as the light in her eyes dimmed.  She let out a little gasp, before her eyes closed. He dropped her and turned to the other rangers, only to get hit by two swords.

He cried out, taking a step back. He growled, feeling his body start to tingle. He felt his form change. Smirking, he took a step black, and a light appeared before him. When the light was gone, he was back in his master’s spacecraft. He smirked.

**PRHR**

Camila dropped to her knees. She placed her hand on Lauren’s cheek. “Lauren, wake up, c’mon, wake up,” she whispered, feeling herself panic.

Lauren let out a small moan, as she opened her eyes, a small frown on her face.

“Lauren!”

“Who’s Lauren?”

“Oh shit,” Dinah muttered.

**Commercial Break**

“Are you a doctor?” Lauren asked, as Demi checked her ribs.

The team medic nodded her head. “Yeah. You’ll feel some pain for a while, but your ranger powers will help you heal quicker.”

Lauren nodded with a small frown. “I’m a power ranger?”

Demi nodded. She gave Lauren a pat on the knee. “Yup. And you’re good to go.”

“Cool,” Lauren muttered, before tilting her head slightly. “Go where?”

“Home,” Troy told her, looking through a tablet.

“Oh,” the red ranger whispered, nodding her head. “Where’s home?”

“Why don’t you go to sleep,” Normani suggested, giving the clueless ranger a smile.

“Okay,” Lauren told her, going to one of the beds and falling asleep almost immediately.

“I don’t think this is such a bad thing,” Camila whispered, turning the rest of the team.

“What do you mean?” Ally asked, turning to the green ranger.

“Maybe she’ll finally relax. She doesn’t have the world on her shoulders anymore. She can finally breathe, even if it’s for a little while,” Camila explained, her eyes on the sleeping ranger. Camila had never seen Lauren so relaxed. She was always tense, even when they took naps.

“So we let her be clueless?” Normani asked, looking confused.

“We can let her be normal.”

Hailee raised her hand, not speaking until she had everyone’s attention. “Yeah, how can she be normal if she can’t remember anyone?”

The rangers looked at each other. “Anyone got any idea?”

The rangers all shook their heads.

**PRHR**

Lauren walked into her home, seeing an older woman standing in front of her.

“Hi?” Lauren whispered, waving at her. She gave the woman a smile, knowing that she was important in her life. She was in her house.

“ _ That’s your mom, Clara _ ” Camila said into her ear.

“Do you know what time it is?” Clara asked her, her face filled with anger.

Lauren blinked a little, before answering. “No?” She heard Camila laugh in the com.

“Go to bed!” her mother exclaimed, pointing to the hall. Lauren gave a slow nod, as she walked threw a roll of doors.

“ _ Keep going, last one on the right _ ,” Camila said, and Lauren listened to her. The green eyes girl opened the door and looked around, seeing nothing that reminded her of anything. She closed the door behind her.

“This is my room?” 

“ _ Yeah, do you recognize anything? _ ” Dinah asked, while Lauren looked around the room.

Lauren shook her head. “No. Not really.”

“ _ Well, get some rest. You have a lot to do tomorrow, _ ” Camila said, and Lauren gave a small nod they couldn’t see. Lauren sat on the bed, looking at the strange things around her. She couldn’t help but wonder who she was. The ‘power rangers’ seemed happy that she didn’t remember, and she wasn’t going to lie, it did scare her a little.

Did something happen to her? Other than her forgetting?

Lauren laid on the bed.  She let her eyes close. She’ll figure it out when it was time. The other rangers would protect her. Thay had to.

**PRHR**

Normani grabbed the bowl of popcorn and looked at the monitor. Lauren had been flipping through a photo album for the last hour. Normani was enjoying looking at a little Lauren, but at the same time, she got flashbacks of Evil Lauren.

There was a knock on the door, and Lauren went to open it. Shawn stood at the door with a smile on his face.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Lauren greeted, and Normani could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“That’s Shawn. He’s your boyfriend, you’ve been dating for a few months now,” Normani said, before leaning back.

“ _ Hey Lo. I know we talked about going on a date, and I wanted to surprise you. _ ” Shawn said, giving her a small smile.

“ _ Sure _ ,” Lauren told him, “ _ let me go grab my things and we can go _ .”

Shawn nodded. Lauren rushed to her room, closing her door. “ _ I’m dating him? _ ”

“Yeah. You two would flirt while being friends. And then he finally asked you out after a few months. It was adorable to see.”

“ _ That’s good. _ ”

“Go have fun on the date,” Normani told the girl.

**PRHR**

Sabrina let out a little whimper, as she pressed herself against a wall. Her body was in pain, and she didn’t know why. She didn’t remember anything in the last twelve hours, and it scared her.

Why couldn’t she remember?

She tried to think about it, but she couldn’t get her head through the fog. She slipped down the wall, until she was sitting in the alley. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried, not sure what was happening to her.

**PRHR**

Lauren could see why she was dating Shawn. He was funny, and cute, and nice. He was staring at her like she was the only person in the world. He tried to listen to everything she talked about, (But given that she didn’t really remember anything,there was nothing to talk about from her part.) She liked how he spoke of his sister, like she was the most important person in his life.

Lauren reached for the com in her ear, but there was nothing there. Her breathing started to quicken, as she heard Shawn talk about things she didn’t know about.

Shawn grinned, looking at her. Lauren gave him a nervous smile.

“Are you okay?” Shawn asked, the smile slipping off his face.

“Y-yeah. I just, I-”

“Shawn! Lauren! Fancy seeing you guys here,” Camila greeted, as she and Ally walking to the couple and sitting with them. Lauren relaxed, knowing the other girls were going to help her.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ally asked, looking nervous.

Shawn’s eyes looked from Lauren, to Camila, to Ally. “What’s going on? Did you guys have plans? You could have told me, I would have postponed.”

“I, uh,” Lauren frowned, looking at the other two girls.

“Are you guys on a date? Oh my god, I am  _ so _ sorry,” Camila said, her voice sounding fake.

Shawn looked at Camila with a frown. “You can’t lie. Why are you lying? What’s going on?”

“We just-”

“Don’t lie to me,  _ please _ ,” Shawn whispered, his eyes going to Lauren.

“I, uh, I hit my head yesterday, and I’ve kind of been struggling to remember a few things and they wanted to make sure I didn’t say anything out of the ordinary,” Lauren lied, giving Shawn a hopeful smile. “I’m sorry I’ve been weird. I just didn’t want to worry you.”

Shawn grabbed Lauren’s hand. “Are you okay? Did you already go to the doctor? What did they say?”

“It’s just temporary. I’ll be back to normal soon. But everything is okay.”

“Do you want me to drop you off at home?”

Lauren gave him a smile. “I’d love that.” The couple stood up and said their goodbyes to the other two girls. Shawn wrapped his arm around Lauren and they both walked out of the restaurant. Shawn kissed the side of her head, and Lauren snuggled into him.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren watched as the other rangers trained together. They were in sync with each other and she was just standing there with a sword in her hand. Simon walked out. “Morious is back.”

“You guys ready?” Normani questioned, taking a step forward. Three of the rangers nodded. Lauren shook her head and took a step back.

“I can’t do it,” she told them, shaking her head.

“We need you,” Dinah said, looking at the red ranger.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Lauren whispered, looking at the morpher on her wrist. “I-I can’t remember. I shouldn’t be a ranger.”

Camila placed her hands on a Lauren’s boulders, looking into her nerve filled eyes. “I was in the same boat as you, but you told me something.” Lauren waited for Camila to say something. “You were chosen to be a ranger. Memories and all. This is your destiny. I know you don’t remember them, but there are so many people you are fighting for. Your little sister, your younger brother.”

“I have siblings?”

Camila nodded. “You’re doing this for them. So they can live and be happy.”

Lauren looked down at her morpher. “I’ll do it.”

Normani gave Camila a grin. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Ready!”

“Harmon-”

“What am I supposed to do?” Lauren asked, breaking the call.

Hailee face palmed. “We forgot that part.”

**PRHR**

Lauren climbed off the car and looked around, before seeing Morious laughing as he threw beams from his hands. Lauren looked to her team, all of who looked ready to fight. Lauren looked at her morpher keypad and pressed the code Troy told her to. A sword appeared in her hands. “Whoa.”

Dronoins appeared for the rangers.

Morious laughed. “You’re back? Need a new start?” he asked, laughing at them. “Let’s dance,  _ Lauren _ .”

“Does he want me to fight him alone?”

The other rangers nodded.

“Why would I do that? I’m in a team. Shouldn’t we fight this as a team?”

“Remember that when you remember,” Dinah muttered, as they charged forward. Lauren watched the other rangers fight. She was in awe, seeing how great they were. Dinah summoned a shield and blocked a beam from Morious.

He shot a beam at Normani, who jumped out of the way. She grabbed her staff and slashed the Dronoins around her.

Lauren saw one of the footsoldiers rush to her. Lauren was quick to duck and slash him, before gasping at how she did it. More started to rush to her, and she was able to hold herself against them. She tried to not to think and let her instincts take over.

Lauren felt a beam hit her on her chest. She hit a wall. She pushed herself up. Morious stalked towards her, but Ally was able to block him.

Lauren pushed herself up and watched as Ally fought Morious. She saw Dinah and Camila work together to reach Ally, before stabbing their swords into Morious.

“ _ Use your blaster, _ ” Simon told Lauren, who looked at her morpher.

“One, zero, two, four,” Lauren slowly said as she pressed the numbers. Her eyes widened when a blaster gun appeared in her hand. She aimed it to Morious and shot the gun.

Morious cried out. Ally was given the chance to stab Morious, while Normani slammed her staff against him.

Morious grabbed his head and screamed. “What’s happening?” he cried out, his voice distorted into a female and male one.

Lauren’s blaster disappeared from her hand. She looked at it, before seeing a bigger blaster appeared in front of Normani. Lauren stepped towards her. “What’s that?”

“The 5H Blaster,” Dinah told her, as she and Camila held it up.  Normani gripped the handle, and Lauren watched as Morious shook his head. He glared at the rangers.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Normani called out, pressed the trigger.

Morious glared at the rangers. He charged towards them.

“Fire!” all five rangers shouted, as Normani released the trigger. The blast hit Morious and he screamed.

A blond girl laid on the ground when the smoke disappeared. Lauren blinked, before feeling a sharp pain in her head. She cried out as she fell to her knees. The other rangers rushed to her. “It hurts,” Lauren told them, whimpering as the pain got harder.

“What’s happening?” Normani asked, rubbing the girl’s back.

“ _ She’s remembering, _ ” Demi told the rangers.

Lauren whimpered.

**PRHR**

“What happened?” Lord Zadicus asked, anger in his voice.

“I don’t know. The host fought back,” Petrik told him, wonder in his voice.

“Figure it out. And make him grow!”

“Right away sire.”

Lady Imperia started to rub her husband’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. Lord Zadicus leaned back and closed his eyes. The rangers were winning that round, but they were going to lose the war.

**PRHR**

Lauren took a breath and pushed herself.

“Are you okay?” Normani asked, placing a hand on Lauren’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Do you remember?”

“I do.” Morious reappeared, letting out a roar. The rangers looked up at him, in his true form. He was like a huge brain-like being.

“Let’s get on his level,” Lauren told her team.

The rangers all called for their zords and transformed into the megazord. Lauren gritted her teeth, her hands sparking with fire.

“No one fucks with my head,” she said in anger.

The megazord charged forward, their swords ready. Motions reached for them. They grabbed the sword and kicked the megazord. The rangers gripped the consoles.

The megazord charged forward. Morious lunged and wrapped his arms around the megazord.

Lauren gripped the controls and close her eyes. The megazord started to heat up. Morious cried out and released the megazord. The robot turned and slashed Morious. They did it again and again. Morious started to stumble back.

“Let’s do this _ together _ ,” Lauren told her team, turning to the keypad.  _ 3-6-7-3. _ The swords transformed into a blaster.

“Harmony blaster,” Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared.

“Fire,” they all said, pressing the trigger. A rainbow blast was fired. Morious screamed, as it hit him. When all the smoke disappeared, it was gone.

**Commercial Break**

“Do you remember while you didn’t remember?” Dinah asked, sitting in front of Lauren.

The red ranger smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

“And how did that feel?” Normani questioned.

“Nice. I liked not having everything on my shoulders,” Lauren told them, shrugging.

“We’re a team,” Dinah said.

“We do this together.”

“Together,” Lauren whispered.

**End Credits**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Inception. The rangers are transported into a story.


	17. Episode 17: Story

There were figures in a house. She bit her lip, before taking a step back and running through the trees. Hands covered in red. Shirt darkened by the blood. She panted as she ran as quickly as she could. She slowed when she saw the opening of the cave.

"Did see anything?" Ally asked, her eyes leaving the sleeping girl to the ranger who just arrived.

Lauren nodded. "I found her. She's not far. We're going to finish this story," she said, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes went to Normani and Dinah, who were packing their things, to Ally and Camila, the latter injured. Lauren's eyes shifted to Camila's stomach, the makeshift bandage oozing red with blood. "No one is dying today."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**

****Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** ** ****Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** ** ****Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** ** ****Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** ** ****Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech****

**Lucy Vives  
** ****Keana Issartel  
** ** ****Alexa Ferrer  
** ** ****Shawn Mendes****

**with  
** ****LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** ** ****Britney Spears as Lady Imperia****

**Recurring:  
** ****Dianna Agron** **

 

_A Few Hours Ago_

Dinah grabbed a book and shifted through it, a bored expression on her face. "Why do we have to read again?"

"Because it's part of the class," Camila responded, rolling her eyes. Dinah sighed, looking around the class. Lauren was leaning back, reading  _A Game of Thrones_ , Camila had  _The Shining_  in her hand. Ally had a book of fairytales, Normani was reading  _1984,_  and Dinah turned to the book in her hands,  _The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening_  (she was very surprised when Lauren told her the television show was loosely based on the books).

Dinah sighed loudly, her eyes looking at the first word on the page.

 _She was hurt. Even through the blocks, he could feel that_.

Dinah closed her eyes, her head on retaining what she was reading. "I'm bored," Dinah whispered, her eyes shifting to d

"Would you like a different book Ms. Hansen?" Mrs. Agron asked, raising an eyebrow. Dinah looked up at the teacher with hope in her eyes.

"Something easier?" Dinah asked, smiling at her teacher.

Mrs. Agron laughed. She placed  _The Rainbow Fish_  in front of Dinah, a grin on her face. Dinah quickly grabbed the book and went to the first page. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Agron walked away with a grin on her face. Dinah flipped through the book with a smile on her face.

Camila rolled her eyes as she flipped to the next page of her book.

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia's eyes narrowed into screen in front of her. "What if we get rid of the rangers?"

"We have been trying to do it My Lady," Petrik told her, frowning.

"Listen to my wife," Lord Zadicus snapped.

"The rangers can't protect Earth if they aren't on Earth," Lady Impiera said, smirking.

Lord Zadicus grinned, leaning over to place a kiss on his wife's lips. "Get to work."

Petrik gave a bow and went to work.

**PRHR**

Lauren bit her fry, watching as Dinah flipped through Ally's book. "So you're starting at reading level one again?"

Dinah looked up, half a fry sticking out of her mouth. "Yeah," she said, mouth full of food. "Better than your books. That's in another language. At least I get this."

Lauren shook her head with a grin. "So which is your favorite story?"

" _Mulan_!" Normani exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Lucy added, giving the girl a high five.

Camila leaned back. "I love  _Frozen_."

" _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ was always my favorite, it's classic," Ally told the group.

" _Cinderella_  was mine!" Keana told everyone.

"Flynn Ryder, so  _Tangled_ ," Shawn said, grinning.

Alexa seemed to think about it. " _Princess and the Frog_."

"I love  _Once Upon a Time_  'cause it has all of them," Hailee told them, smirking as if she won.

Troy laughed, and turned to Lauren.

"You guys know I wasn't talking about the Disney movies, right?" Lauren asked them, grinning. "I'm talking about the actual stories, that are a lot darker. I mean Cinderella's step sisters actually lost parts of their feet and eyesight.  _Into the Woods_  is a closer adaptation."

"Why do you have to ruin all our fun?" Dinah asked, glaring at the red ranger.

Lauren just shrugged. Shawn leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I like your know it all brain."

Before they could continue, a teenage boy passed them. He shot Lauren a glare.

"What's that about?" Camila asked, turning to Lauren, but her own girlfriend answering.

"Bradley. Lauren's ex boyfriend. He's still bitter about the break up," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "He needs to grow up."

Lauren shrugged. "Let's not worry about him."

******Commercial Break**

Normani twirled her pen while looking at her homework, when alarms started going off. She looked around, seeing the tech team looking up from their work.

"There is an attack at the park," Simon told the team, who all nodded

Lauren moved forward. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren and Normani got on their bikes, while the other three rangers got into their car, and off they went.

The rangers stood in front of a white warrior. They smirked, before disappearing.

"Something isn't right," Lauren said, looking around.

Normani stepped forward. "Is this a trap?"

Before their leader could speak, a blast hit her. Lauren looked at her body, before sighing. "Not again." She vanished in thin air.

"Don't get hit!" Normani shouted as they ran in different directions. Ally was hit, followed by Camila.

"Norma-" Dinah was hit. Normani looked around, trying to pinpoint the warrior, before feeling the blast hit her on her chest.

Normani looked at her hands, before everything got bright.

**PRHR**

Lauren opened her eyes, seeing the rangers. She could feel the grass under her body. She could see the trees above.

She pushed herself up, seeing the other rangers unconscious around her. She pushed herself up. Normani was the next to wake up.

"Where are we?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't know. Wake the others up, I'll see if I can see where we are."

Normani gave her a nod. Lauren walked into the trees, trying to pinpoint their location. She saw men in horses. Her eyes saw their armour and swords. The man in front saw her, and his eyes narrowed. Lauren felt fear. She took a step back, before running to her team.

"Did you find something?"

"We're not home. I don't know where we are, but we have to get out of here," Lauren told them, her eyes shifting around.

"You'll get out of here, if you give us the girl," a male voice said, as the girls became surrounded by soldiers.

"What girl?" Ally asked, taking a step closer to the other rangers.

The man pointed to Lauren, and the other girl frowned. "You know them?" Normani asked, turning to her leader.

"Never seen them before in my life, but let's show them they are messing with the wrong girls. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizers!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Nothing happened.

"You guys?"

"We don't have our powers here. We have to do this the old fashion way," Lauren said, running to the army and ducking when one swung his sword at her. She punched his stomach, and then with her leg swiped at his feet. The soldier fell, and Lauren grabbed his sword, and brought it up to block another sword.

She looked at her team real quick, seeing them fighting some of the other soldiers. The leader of the army walked to Lauren, a glare on his face.

"My Queen didn't warn me that you knew how to fight," he said, raising his sword.

"Don't know who your queen is," Lauren responded, sword ready for anything.

The man raised his sword and charged at Lauren, who blocked it. The two swords clashed. The man glared at the girl. Lauren smirked. "You have a weakness I don't."

The man frowned, before groaning when Lauren kicked him between his legs. The man fell to his knees. Lauren butted the sword to his head, knocking him down.

"I always wanted to try that," she said, before turning to her ranger team. Normani and Dinah were knocking down soldiers like flies. Ally and Camila seemed to be struggling a bit more, not having armour to protect themselves.

The man started to groan, as he rubbed the side of his head. Lauren walked up to him, and pressed the end of the sword against his neck. "Who are you? Why do you want?"

The man glared at the girl, shoving the sword away, not caring if it cut him. "I am here for my Queen. She wants the heart of her step daughter, whose skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as ebony."

Lauren closed her eyes. "No fucking way."

Before she could demand for more answers, she heard a cry of pain. Her head snapped to Camila, who was holding her stomach, her shirt turning red quickly.

Lauren turned back to the man, but he was gone. She ran to Camila, stabbing one of the soldiers in the process. Lauren grabbed Camila before she fell to the ground. Lauren took off her jacket and pressed it against Camila's wound. She looked at her team, who knocked down the last soldier.

"What was that?" Normani asked, taking a step back.

Lauren shook her head. "We're in a fucking story. We're in  _Snow White._ "

**Commercial Break**

"I can't pinpoint their locations," Troy said, his fingers moving around the keyboard.

"Something happened," Demi told the group, standing up. Hailee, Troy and Simon turned to her monitor, seeing Camila's lifeline span was flashing.

Demi started click on her keyboard. "She's losing blood. Whatever happened to her, she's hurt bad," Demi told the team, all of who felt a shot of worry.

"Let's hope they find a way back," Simon said, his eyes on his team.

**PRHR**

Camila cried out as Normani and Lauren placed the girl on the ground. Ally quickly pulled up her shirt and wincing when she saw the damage.

"What are we going to do?" Dinah asked, looking at Lauren, who was pacing.

"We're in a story. We have to finish it to get out," Lauren told them, her eyes shifting to Camila, who seemed in so much pain.

"How can we do that if Camila can't even stand?" Normani asked, making the red ranger think again. Ally took off her own jacket and switched it with Lauren's. Camila cried out.

"We don't need everyone. Dinah, Normani, you two are going to finish the story. Ally and I will stay with Camila."

"I want to stay-"

"No. I need two of you to go. I need Ally to stay here, and I can protect both of them. You guys keep telling me I have to let you guys fight, so that's what I'm doing. Going out there, you may fight the Huntsman and his men again."

Normani nodded. Ally's eyes shifted to the red ranger, seeing how tense she looked. Ally knew it was hard for Lauren to let go, especially after one of the rangers was hurt but she was doing so.

"Get ready Dinah," Normani ordered, getting a groan.

"Do you need anything? To make sure it doesn't get infected?" Lauren asked Ally, who nodded and started listing off things. Lauren took a step back. "I'm going to scan the area and get what Ally needs. I'll be back."

The other rangers nodded. Dinah was holding Camila's hand, talking to her. Ally and Normani were discussing a plan. Lauren turned and ran out the cave.

**PRHR**

Lauren squinted her eyes, seeing Snow White in a cabin. She quickly took a step back and grabbed what she dropped. She turned and ran to the cave, happy to see Normani and Dinah were ready to leave.

"Did see anything?" Ally asked, looking at the red ranger..

Lauren nodded. "I found her. She's not far. We're going to finish this story," she said, trying to catch her breath. "No one is dying today."

Normani and Dinah grabbed two of the swords and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"They are going to make it, right?" Ally asked, while spreading out whatever Lauren had found.

"Can you use your fire?" Ally asked, looking at her leader.

Lauren looked at her hands. She closed her eyes, calling for the flames within. She felt her power surge through her. When she opened her eyes, her hands were glowing red.

"I guess this answers your question," Lauren said, "what do you need?"

"We need to cauterize the wound," Ally told Lauren.

The red ranger felt herself pale. "N-no, what?"

"It'll stop the bleeding," Ally told her, "she'll die if you don't."

Lauren closed her eyes and knelt down next to Camila. Ally quickly ran out and returned with a small log of wood.

"Bite on this," Ally told Camila, putting the piece of wood between her teeth. Camila bit on it.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, before moving Ally's jacket and putting her hand over Camila's wound.

Camila screamed as her wound was burned.

**PRHR**

"Do you know what we are going to do?" Dinah asked, as they two walked through the woods.

Normani shook her head. "No. We'll just wing it."

Dinah sighed. She looked out the trees, seeing nothing but trees. "How much did Lauren run?"

"Why do you have to carry that books around?" Normani muttered, glaring at the yellow ranger.

Dinah gasped. "At least it was my book, not Lauren or Camila. We'd all be dead."

Normani nodded. She stopped walking and Dinah bumped into her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Right there, is that?"

"Gross," Dinah muttered, staring at the Evil Queen, who was giving Snow White an apple. "Didn't her father teach her to not take anything from strangers?"

"If knowledge serves me right, her father died when she was small and the Evil Queen raised her," Normani said, as the two girls waited for Snow White to eat the apple.

"We got lucky appeared halfway through the story," Dinah said, before flinching when Snow White hit the ground.

"Let's go," Normani said, as they charged towards the cabin.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren heard rustling. She stood up, her eyes shifting around. She looked at the mouth of cave.

"Found you again, I want a rematch," the Huntsman said, grabbing his sword.

"Lauren-"

"It's okay Als, I've got this. Just protect Camz," Lauren said, grabbing her sword. She walked out of the cave. She stood in front of the Huntsman, both with swords ready.

"Let's finish this," the Huntsman said, charging for Lauren.

**PRHR**

"Who are you?" the Evil Queen asked, her eyes on the two girls.

Dinah blinked. "You are so ugly."

The Evil Queen screeched in anger. She glared at Dinah.

Normani gripped her sword. "Reverse the spell you old hag."

The Evil Queen glared at the girls. She took a step back, and ran off.

"You know, for an old lady, she is really fast," Dinah commented, getting a laugh out of Normani. The two girls ran after her.

**PRHR**

Lauren hit the ground, spitting blood out of her mouth. She pushed herself up and looked at the Huntsman, who was using his sword to stand.

"You are a worthy opponent," he said, letting out a chuckle.

Lauren charged forward and the two swords clashed together.

**PRHR**

The Evil Queen stopped at the cliffside.

"Why do we need to do this? Shouldn't the dwarfs do this?"

"It seems like all the Snow White stories in one," Normani said, gripping her sword. "So if we didn't come here, it would have taken years for the story to end."

"What do we do?"

"Lightning is supposed to strike, so we just have to wait," the blue ranger said, looking up at the blue sky.

**PRHR**

Lauren wiped the blood on her face. "Give up?"

The Huntsman shook his head. "I won't stop until one of us stop breathing."

Lauren shook her head. She stopped the sword from cutting her head off. She kicked the Huntsman between his legs. "Yield," she said, staring down at the Huntsman.

"Never," he spat out, only to get the sword to his heart. Lauren twisted it, and then pulled it out. She watched the body drop. Lauren took a step back, before turning to the cave. She walked to the group.

"Lauren?"

But the red ranger dropped, unconscious.

**PRHR**

"How long do we have to wait?" Dinah asked, looking at the blue ranger.

Normani shrugged. The Evil Queen was looking for an escape.

"You do know I can call on lightening, right?" Dinah questioned, looking at her temporary leader.

"Strike the cliff, let her fall," Normani said, and Dinah closed her eyes. She called on her lightning running through her veins. She opened them and extended her hands. The cliff started to crack. The Evil Queen screamed as she fell.

"That was anticlimactic," Dinah muttered, turning to her leader.

"We have to go wake the Princess and get home."

The two rangers ran back, passed the cabin. "Find the Prince, holler if you find him. We have to get him to the cabin to kiss Snow White."

Dinah nodded, and the two girls split up. Dinah looked around, trying to find a prince. She knew she had to find him, Camila needed her to save her.

She stopped when she saw a man walking through the trees. She looked at his clothing, which was fancy.

"Mani!" she shouted as she ran to the man. "Mani! I found him!"

The Prince looked at Dinah with a confused look on his face. The yellow ranger grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cabin. She pushed the Prince into the cabin, and watched as he saw Snow White. He walked to her, and placed his hand on her cheek. He reached down and kissed her.

"Great, I didn't miss it," Normani said, panting. The two watched as Snow White woke up. "Story is over let's get to the others."

Dinah nodded and ran back.

**Commercial Break**

Normani frowned. She was running, and then suddenly woke up one the ground. She looked around. Dinah was knocked down next to her. She saw Ally, Camila and Lauren a few feet away. And Lauren looked more beat up than the last time they saw her. Normani turned to her mopher.

“Simon? Troy? Anyone?”

“ _You’re back!_ ” Hailee exclaimed.

“Mila and Lo are hurt,” Normani told her.

“Fuck,” Dinah whispered, rubbing her head.

“We did it?” Ally asked, pushing herself up.

“What happened to Lauren?” Normani asked, walking to the red ranger.

“She fought and killed the Huntsman,” Ally said, checking Camila’s wound to make sure it was healing.

Demi arrived in a small van. She opened the door and Troy and Hailee climbed out. They helped Camila and Lauren up and took them to the car. Once they were all ready, Hailee turned to the rangers.

“So where did you go?”

Dinah and Normani looked at each other. “You are never going to guess.”

**PRHR**

“Lauren will be okay, she’s just exhausted,” Demi said, looking through the tablet.

“Great,” Lauren muttered, her eyes droopy from the medication Dmei gave her.

“And Camila?”

“Her ranger power is healing her quicker, but she will have a scar,” Demi told the rangers.

“Guess I can’t wear swimsuits anymore,” Camila muttered, laughing.

“So you guys got to meet the Evil Queen?” Hailee asked in awe, her eyes wide.

“And Lauren killed the Huntsman?”

“He wouldn’t stop fighting until one of them died. He’s a story character, Lauren is real. It had to be him,” Ally told them.

“This is just like in Mighty Morphin, when Rocky, Kim and Tommy went into that Christmas book and they almost froze to death. Or like in Dino Thunder where Kira and Ethan went into that video game," Hailee gushed, excitement in her voice.

Troy, Ally and Normani laughed at the girl’s excitement.

“I guess I can write a mean ole book report,” Dinah joked, making things light. She turned back to the two injured rangers, seeing them asleep.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: After two rangers do something they aren’t supposed to, they all forget right and wrong.


	18. Episode 17: Cheats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brad part of the last chapter was a mistake and has been taken off.

****Dinah looked at the worksheet in front of her. There were so many terms that weren't making sense to her. She took a deep breath turned to look at the other teens in the room. Lauren was dozing off. Ally was writing with a sense of understanding. Normani frowned at her paper. Camila's seat was empty, having stayed home after getting an infection from her wound. Troy and Hailee seemed to be hard at work, having a break through in their research.

Dinah and Ally walked Camila home after returning from the storyworld. That was when they found out about Sofi's knowledge of Power Rangers. Sinu and Alejandro were still in the dark, but believed their daughter had the flu. Fortunately her ranger powers was fighting the infection and Demi believed she'd be okay a day or two. But she was able to postpone the exam for another day.

"How do you guys find the time to study?" Dinah complained, letting her head drop to the table.

Lauren looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I study a bit every night so I don't become overwhelmed in one day."

"I've been studying since we were told about the test," Ally replied, shrugging.

"I cram the night before. Hasn't failed me yet," Normani replied, a grin on her face. Dinah sighed, turning back to her worksheet.

She was fucked.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** ******Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** ******Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** ******Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** ******Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** ******Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** ******Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** ******Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** ****Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** ** ****Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech****

 **Lucy Vives  
** ******Keana Issartel  
** ****Alexa Ferrer  
** ** ****Shawn Mendes****

 **with  
** ****LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** ** ****Britney Spears as Lady Imperia****

 **Recurring:  
** ****Sinu Cabello  
** ** ****Sofi Cabello****

 **Special Guests:  
** ****Alejandro Cabello  
** ** ****Niall Horan****

Camila let out a yawn. She rubbed her eyes. "Will I be able to fight if anything happens?" Camila asked.

"If you feel like it. Personally, I wouldn't want you to, but I'm not going to make the decision for you," Lauren told her, giving her a small smile, one that Camila returned.

"Now that  _that_  Camren moment is over, let's get back to the real problem,  _me_ ," Dinah said, shaking her head. "I'm going to fail and my mom is going to kick my ass!"

"There is a child here," Normani told Dinah, slapping her upside the head. The yellow ranger yelped.

Sofi giggled, hugging the stuffed green ranger toy in her arms.

"Yeah, Kaki," Sofi said, laughing.

There was a soft knock on the door. The teens looked at the door. "Hi girls, it's getting late, and Karla needs her rest," Sinu said, giving the girls an apologetic smile. "You can come back tomorrow. Ale is willing to drive you home."

The rangers stood up and hugged Camila and Sofi goodbye. The said their goodbyes and followed Alejandro Cabello to his car.

**PRHR**

Dinah stood at her desk, pencil at hand, exam in front of her. It had been an hour, and she didn't know what she was doing. She looked around the classroom, seeing how their friends were faring.

Lauren's exam was turned over, and she was drawing some abstract image on the back. Ally, Shawn, Keana and Alexa were concentrating on their exam. Hailee's boyfriend, Naill was asleep, head tipped back on his chair, his exam turned over. Lucy was rewriting her name, trying to make it look nice. Hailee was reading a Power Rangers comic book. Troy was trying to balance his pencil on his index finger, his test turned over. Normani made eye contact with Dinah.

The blue ranger sighed, and tipped her page, letting Dinah see the answers. Dinah was quick to circle the same answers that Normani did (although she did change the ones that Normani had a question mark next to).

**PRHR**

"It seems the rangers not completely honest," Lord Zadicus said, a smile on his face.

"What if we show the world their true colors" Lady Imperia suggested, turning to her husband with a smirk on her face.

Lord Zadicus pulled his wife for a kiss. "I just love the way you think."

Petrik shuddered at watching his Lord and Lady kiss in their hosts' bodies. He turned to the monitor and started to type, finding the right warrior and waking them in their host.

**Commercial Break**

Just, the Warrior of Justice took a deep breath, as he took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by humans. He sneered, as one of them walked up to him. She gave him a soft smile.

"Naill? Are you ready to go?" she asked, reaching for his hand. Just pulled his hand away, giving the girl a look of disgust.

"Leave me be," he said, turning and walking away.

"Naill? Wh-who are you?"

Just turned, his eyes on the girl, who gave him a look of distrust.

"Get out of his body," she threatened, taking a step forward.

Just searched through this  _Naill's_  body and found exactly who girl was.

" _Hailee_ , I am going to have fun with his body," he said, letting his true form take over. He looked down at his silver armor, a staff with beam balance on top appearing in his hand. "I am here to make you forget right and wrong. I am Just."

Hailee scoffed. "Lame name. But you'll be going down."

Just took a step forward. He slammed his staff to the ground, causing a blast to shoot. Hailee jumped out of the way.

"Thank god we thought about these situations," Hailee said, reaching for her watch and pressing the call button, hoping the rangers arrived before it was too late.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at the plan Troy and Hailee had been working on. It was almost at the final stage, but not yet complete. She had drawn the outline for them, and they added anything else she would need.

Alarms started going off. Lauren turned to Simon. "Hailee needs help."

"Call the others. Make sure Camz is really up to it."

Simon and Troy nodded.

"Harmonizer!" She opened the latch on her morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" She pressed enter and then closed the latch.

She closed her eyes, feeling her ranger power wrap around her body. She opened them and rushed to her bike. She rushed to the outdoors mall, where Hailee's signature was. Lauren stepped off her bike and looked at the people around. Many were breaking things, stealing from the stores. A warrior stood between everyone, laughing.

"Hey!" Lauren called, getting his attention. She quickly summoned her sword, as she took a step forward.

"I can feel your honor," he said, taking a step forward.

Lauren frowned, her eyes following his every move. The warrior slammed his staff to the ground, and Lauren saw the shock wave head to her. Lauren jumped out of the way.

"Lo!" Normani shouted, jumping off her bike. Dinah and Ally arrived in their car. Lauren gripped her sword. "Where's Hails?"

"I haven't seen her. But this guy, he makes people do bad things," Lauren said, looking at his team. "Don't let him hurt you." Lauren saw the people around them. "Als, DJ, get the people out of here. And use colors to call each other." Lauren ducked when Just swung his staff. He growled, slamming the staff to the ground. Lauren was able to move out of the shock wave. She gritted her teeth. She called on her fire, her sword glowing red.

She slammed her sword to the ground, creating her own shockwave. Just was thrown back.

Lauren took a step back. Normani moved forward, jumping on a car and slammed her staff on Just's body. He let out a cry, before closing his eyes. His own staff started to glow.

"What is he doing?" Normani asked, taking a step back.

Lauren looked around, feeling her blood run cold. A few feet away from them, Lucy, Alexa and Keana were walking. "Guys," Lauren whispered, getting their attention. They all looked at their friends.

"DJ, shield!" another voice shouted. They all looked over at the green ranger, who ran to the girls. Dinah threw her shield to Camila, who used it to block the shock wave from hitting the other teenage girls.

"Oh my god, the power rangers," Keana gushed, staring at the green ranger.

"Run!" Camila shouted, her voice a little deeper than usual. Lauren laughed, before turning back to Just.

"You are rangers won't be able to beat me," he said, throwing his staff up in the air. Beams appeared and started to fly around. The rangers tried to move out of the way. Dinah jumped behind a car. Camila used the shield. Lauren, Normani and Ally were hit. The final two beams entered Lucy and Alexa's bodies, but the girls didn't stop running.

The three rangers shook their heads.

The warrior laughed but was stabbed by a spear. He let out a scream of pain. He growled and tried to stab Camila with is staff, but the green ranger used Dinah's shield to block it. She twirled her spear and stabbed at him again. He was able to jump out of the way.

Dinah rushed forward and slashed at him with her sword. Just screamed, stumbling back. He glared at the rangers, before changing to his host.

Naill smirked, and then disappeared.

Dinah and Camila powered down, before turning to the other rangers.

"Go make sure Lucy and Alexa are okay. Meet me at the car."

Camila nodded and took off. Dinah walked up to Lauren and grabbed her arm. Lauren was quick to pull away.

"Don't touch me," she spat, looking at Dinah. "I don't want your  _loserness_  to get anywhere near me."

Dinah sighed. "I thought we were past Bully Lauren," Dinah muttered, "Demi, is there anyway I can knock her out?"

Lauren frowned. Knock  _her_  out? The fuck. The other two girls ran off.

She didn't hear anyone respond when Dinah reached for Lauren's neck and everything went black.

**PRHR**

Camila could feel herself get tired. She knew she couldn't over exert herself because of her fever, but she had to make sure her girlfriend was okay. She didn't know what the warrior did, but she couldn't let Lucy and their other friends run around.

But when she did see Lucy, she had to freeze.

Standing a few feet from her were Lucy and Alexa. The latter was pressed up against a wall while the former was kissing her. Camila rubbed her eyes, wondering if her fever was making her seen things, but the image didn't change.

"Luce?" Camila called out, and her girlfriend turned around.

"Oh, hey Mila," Lucy said, a smirk on her face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Camila asked, her eyes shifting to Alexa who was watching with a joy.

"Just cheating on you. Fun," Lucy responded, and Camila opened her mouth to respond.

" _Mila, Ally and Normani ran off,_ " she heard Dinah say in her coms. "

Camila took a step back, before taking off.

 _Lucy was hit by the warrior. Lucy was hit by the warrior. Lucy was hit by the warrior,_ she repeated in her head.

**Commercial Break**

"Did you have to knock her out?" Camila asked, shaking her head.

"It's Bully Lauren, I don't want to hear her bullshit the whole way," Dinah muttered, as the Green ranger drove. (Troy and Hailee had placed a button that allowed the bikes to self drive back to the base in case Lauren or Normani weren't able to drive it back.) "Did you find Lucy?"

"What does this guy do?" Camila asked, her eyes looking up ahead.

" _Makes people do bad things. Things they wouldn't usually do. Like they didn't have their conscious_ ," Demi replied on the coms.

"Well, I saw Lucy making out with Alexa," Camila said, rubbing her tired eyes. She let out a yawn as she entered the road to the ranger base. "Did you find Hailee?"

" _She's here, she wasn't hit_ ," Troy said, just as the car was parked. Troy and Simon were waiting. The former picked Lauren up and carried her into the base.

"We've started to scan for their ranger energy, but we haven't found anything yet," Simon said as he lead the two rangers into the base. "Hopefully, they don't decide to use their ranger powers to do anything bad. That's what Lord Zadicus would want."

Camila looked at the bed Lauren was asleep on. She let out another yawn. "Do you guys mind if I take a nap? I need to be ready for the next battle."

Simon and Dinah shook their heads. Camila moved one of the cots and quickly fell asleep.

**PRHR**

Dinah rubbed her face, knowing that she was going to lead. Lauren, Ally and Normani's moral compasses were gone, and Camila was still sick. Demi was checking her infection at the moment, the look on her face revealing that it was all going well.

"So who's fault is this?" Hailee asked, looking at the yellow ranger.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked, frowning at the girl.

"Well, eac the television shows, the rangers face a monster based on what they went through in the day, just like we do. They are always watching and know when to attack. So if this warrior is about justice and doing what is right and wrong, someone did something dishonest. It's not Mila, cause she's been sick. It's not Ally, 'cause she doesn't have a dishonest bone in her body. That leaves you, Mani and Lauren. And because this was after the test we took, that takes Lauren off the hook. So, who was it?"

"I cheated on the exam and Normani helped me," Dinah said, closing her eyes. "I was going to fail."

"Because you're an idiot," Hailee said.

"That's why I cheated," Dinah said, shrugging.

"No. You're an idiot, because you are so smart. No idiot would be a ranger. You don't give yourself enough credit. You could have passed if you wanted, but you chose not to. I hope you remember that. You're a ranger, you can't win by cheating."

"Let me go!"

The yellow ranger quickly looked over to see Lauren pulling against the cuffs. Simon and Troy had cuffed her to the bars next to the bed.

"Let me go freaks!"

Camila shot up from the bed, still groggy. Dinah rushed to Lauren. "Hey, you're okay!" she told the red ranger.

" _Don't touch me!_ " Lauren snapped, glaring at Dinah. "Get me out of here!"

"Lauren!"

"We got the location of Normani and Ally," Simon said, turning to the only ranger standing.

Dinah frowned, looking at Lauren. "Go, I'll stay here," Camila said, smiling at the girl. Camila moved closer to the bed.

Lauren smirked at her. "Hey," she said.

"You have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend," Camila said, rubbing her eyes.

"They don't have to know," Lauren whispered, before remembering the cuffs and pulling at them.

Dinah let out a laugh, before turning to Simon. "Send me the location." She smirked to Camila. "Have fun!"

**Commercial Break**

Dinah arrived in front of a bank, where Normani and Ally seemed to be ready to rob. "Don't do this!"

"Why not? We have all the power," Ally said, smirking as she pointed to her morpher.

"Because you are better than that. These people, we  _protect_ them. We have to protect them. We aren't bad people. We don't lie, We don't cheat-"

"You had no problem doing that earlier," Normani shot back, smirking.

Dinah clenched her teeth. "You know who you are. You know this isn't you. Robbing banks, that's who the Power Rangers are. We are going to beat this guy, and you will feel so guilty and you  _will_  be going to prison," Dinah told the two.

Ally shrugged. "That's fine for me. I can take the money and leave. Or use the ranger suit to block the attacks."

Dinah closed her eyes. "How does Lauren make inspirational speeches? You guys weren't great rangers anyways. Go ahead, rob the bank. You wouldn;t even last long,"

"What are you talking about? We're better than you ever would be," Normani sneered, getting up to Dinah's face. Dinah's eyes shifted to Normani's lips, before looking back up.

Dinah smirked. "You think so? So how about defeating Just? Show me how it's done."

Normani turned to Ally, who shrugged. "Deal."

Normani and Ally walked away from the bank and Dinah let out a breath. She closed her eyes. She got them to do what she wanted. Now to get Lauren on board and actually defeat the warrior.

**PRHR**

Lauren was staring at Camila, and the latter was a little freaked out by it. Lauren was really pretty, and if Shawn and Lucy weren't in the picture, Camila could see herself dating Lauren, but that wasn't the case and camila wasn't going to do anything the jeopardize her relationship.

But she could also use that to her advantage. Lauren had been uncuffed and spent most of the time getting handsy with the latter.

"You know what would be really hot," Camila whispered, trying to seem seductive, but knowing she was failing.

"What would that be?" Lauren asked, looking interested.

"If you help beat Just. Nothing is hotter than beating someone up, you should know that."

Lauren nodded, "Okay, and if I do beat him, I get you for a night?"

Camila nodded, giving Lauren a nervous smile.

The three other rangers walked in.

"Everything good?" Dinah asked, looking her best friend and former enemy.

"We're good," Camila replied, before Lauren cut in.

"We're really good," the other girl said in a smug tone.

Alarms started to go off. Camia looked over to Simon. "He's back."

"Ready to prove me wrong Ally, Normani?"

The two just glared at her. Lauren gave Camila a wink.

Dinah sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

**PRHR**

“Demi, know where to attack?” Dinah asked, looking at Just.

“ _His staff. By destroying that, everyone’s moral compass should be fixed_ ,” she answered.

“You guys heard her, go after the staff,” Dinah told the girls. They all nodded. “Let’s finish this and then you can all do whatever you want.”

The three affected rangers charged forward. Dinah and Camila watched as the three hit harder than usual, as if trying to hurt the warrior without a care of who was the host.

“Should we stop them?” Camila asked, taking a step forward. She gripped her spear.

“No, we use their distraction to our benefit,” Dinah responded, “We are going to attack.”

Lauren shot her blaster at Just, once, twice, thrice.

Dinah charged forward, her sword slamming against his Beam Balance.

“Hey Lauren, let me use your blaster,” Camila said, getting the blaster thrown to her. She aimed it to the beam and shot at it. Dinah watched as a crack appear. Dinah turned to her morpher,  _0-9-2-1_.  
  
She charged at Just and slammed her shield against it, chattering it.

Dinah watched as beams of light shot up and three of them entered Lauren, Normani and Ally. The three rangers shook their heads.

“Let’s finish this and then we’ll deal with what happened,” Dinah said, turning to her morpher.  _3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Dinah took the leader spot spot, Ally and Camila were holding the blaster up, while Normani and Lauren stood at Dinah’s side.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Dinah called out, pressed the trigger, “YOu’re going to meet our justice.”

“Fire!” all five rangers shouted, as Finah released the trigger. Just disappeared and Naill laid in his place.

“We did it!”

**PRHR**

Petrik turned to his Lord with nerves. But he was surprised to see the smile on his face. "Sire?"

"He's ready," Lord Zadicus said, his voice ominous.

"Should we send him down?"

Lord Zadicus shook his head. "No. Just make Just grow."

"Of course Sire," Petrik said, turning to his monitor.

**PRHR**

The rangers called their zords. Once the megazord was standing with the swords at hand, the rangers charged forward. Just used his staff to block the attack, before slamming it to the ground. The rangers tumbled back in the attack. The zord charged forward a second time. Just evaded the move and swiped at the rangers.

"Fuck," Lauren muttered, shaking her head. "Stop with one, stab with the other."

Ally and Normani both nodded, as they did what she ordered. Just and one sword collided, and the other was swiped against him.

"How do we stop him?" Dinah asked, turning to Lauren, who was scanning the monster.

"We're going to stun him," Lauren said, turning to Dinah. "You'll have to call on your power."

Dinah took a deep breath, nodding her head. She called on the lighting, letting it wrap her swords. The rangers charged forward. The swords collided with the staff, and Just spazzed. He was frozen.

"Let's send this guy away," Lauren ordered. She turned to her keyboard, fingers pressing on the numbers,  _3-6-7-3_. The swords turned into a blaster. "Harmony blaster," Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. "Fire," she said, pressing the trigger.

The rainbow blast was shot from the blaster. It consumed Just, and when the smoke disappeared, he was gone.

"We didn," Dinah whispered, leaning back.

"No,  _you_  did it," Ally told her.

"I want to go back to bed," Camila muttered, getting a laugh.

"Let's all go home."

**Commercial Break**

Camila rubbed her forehead, feeling it a little sweaty, but not too bad. There was a small knock on her door. She placed her phone down, after having been texting with Hailee to make sure Niall was doing okay, and he was. Camila pushed herself up. “Yeah?”

Sofi peeked in. "Kaki, a girl is here. She says she's your girlfriend, but she's too pretty."

Camila let out a small laugh. "Let her come in."

Sofi pushed the door open and lead Lucy in. The older girl looked amused as she walked in. "Hey," Lucy greeted, in a nervous voice.

Sofi stood in front of Sofi, hands crossed over her chest. "You have ten minutes. Mami said Kaki can't have girls here. I'll be a spy."

Camila smiled at her sister, before turning to her girlfriend. "Hey," Camila told her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Lucy started, fiddling with her shirt. "I, I don't know what happened. I don't, Alexa and I are just friends, and what, I-"

Camila shook her head. "I get it. Those attacks, they make you do crazy things."

"But you've never been affected," Lucy whispered, moving to cuddle with her girlfriend.

Camila laughed. "Did I ever tell you about Lauren and I being in love?"

"What?"

"Well, it was before I asked you out. Shawn and I planned the double date and there was an attack. Unfortunately, Lo and I were in the area and boom, we were in love," Camila said, getting a laugh from Lucy. "I don't blame you. I  _know_  that wasn't the real you."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, looking at Camila.

"Because I lo-" Camila stopped herself, her cheeks going red, "I  _like_  you. That's why."

Lucy gave her a knowing smile. "I like you too."

"TIme is up!" Sofi shouted, running back into the room. Camila and Lucy laughed, as the girl jumped onto the bed and moved to lay between the two girls. Camila smiled.

Her two favorite girls.

**PRHR**

“Are you sure?” Lauren asked, leaning against the wall.

Dinah nodded. “Yeah. This doesn’t feel right. I don’t deserve this. I caused all the attack. I should have trusted that I would have done better.”

Lauren gave her an encouraging smile. “I’m proud of you.”

Dinah turned to Normani. “I’m not going to turn you in or anything.”

Normani reached over and grabbed Dinah’s hand. “You were my best friend before you met Camila. We promised to be together through thick and thin. I’m with you.”

Dinah gave her a smile, her heart skipping a beat. She looked at their linked hands. “You won’t regret this?”

“I’m with you,” Normani repeated, looking into Dinah’s eyes. “And you stopped Als and I from robbing a bank. I owe you.”

Dinah smiled back.

“Your parents will ground you,” Ally told the two.

“We’ll think of something in case you need us, but these attacks seems to be spaced weeks apart, so I think we’ll be okay,” Normani told her, shrugging.

“Ready?” Dinah whispered, looking at Normani.

The blue ranger nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Dinah looked at their hands. “Together.”

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The Rangers are at the top of the world. They believe nothing can stop them. But they don't know they'll be facing their biggest threat.


	19. Episode 19: Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter wasn't the best, even I wasn't a fan of it, but I do hope you guys enjoy this one.

****Lauren ducked, letting out a small laugh as the stabbed a Dronoin. She was barely breaking a sweat as they took the foot soldiers down. Lauren looked at the rest of the team. Normani slammed her staff against two Dronoins. Ally, Camila and Dinah seemed to be taking on the Dronoins with no problem.

Lauren felt a Dronoin get closer. She aimed her blaster behind her and shot it, as she walked to the other rangers. She saw Normani slash the final Dronoin.

“That was easy,” Camila said, a jump in her step.

“Let’s head back,” Lauren told the team, as they all got on their mobiles and headed back to the base.

**PRHR**

“This is getting really easy. Lord Zadicus should just turn around and head back to where he came from,” Dinah commented, shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth.

Normani, Ally and Camila nodded in agreement.

Hailee looked at Troy with a frown on her face. Troy shook his head. Turning back to the rangers, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu. She would have to check her Ranger Research to get an idea of why she felt a sense of something bad happening.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:  
** **Clara Jauregui  
** **Taylor Jauregui  
** **Sofi Cabello  
** **Sinu Cabello  
** **Andrea Hamilton  
** **Milika Hansen  
** **Regina Hansen  
** **Patricia Hernandez**

**Special Guests:  
** **Mike Jauregui  
** **Alejandro Cabello  
** **Derrick Hamilton  
** **Gordon Hansen  
** **Seth Hansen  
** **Jerry Hernandez**

“Hey,” Shawn greeted, smiling at Lauren, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lauren grinned at him.

“Hey,” Lauren whispered in reply. She leaned into her boyfriend as she read her book.

“So, I was thinking, do you want to go out tonight? I mean, a date night?” Shawn asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Lauren gave him a small smile. “I’d love to, but my family wants to have dinner, don’t really know why. But I can’t get out of it. How about you join us?”

Shawn seemed to think about it, before nodding. “I’d love to meet your family. So what are you studying?”

Lauren showed him her book. He laughed, before pulling out the same exact book from his bag. “Great minds think alike.”

Lauren kissed his lips. “I’m really happy I can call you mine.”

Shawn gave her a half grin. The couple decided to read in silence.

**PRHR**

“I don’t like it,” Hailee said, looking at Troy, the two still working through their plans.

“They need to learn,” Troy responded, frowning when he saw something.

“No, this happened. Look, I went home and went through my notes. I kind wrote down big events that happened in the television shows, game changing things, and this happened before. Mysic Force. They had magical powers and become dependent of their magic and become cocky. So the Mystic Mother, who was Rita from Mighty Morphin took magic away and they got their asses beat.”

“How did they win?” Troy asked, turning to the Hailee, who looked worried.

“They showed that they would defend the world even without their powers, and then the Mystic Mother returned it and they got even more power,” Hailee said, grabbing the paper to see what Troy saw. Her eyes widened, as the turned with him. “You don’t think?”

Troy nodded with a grin. “I do.”

Hailee jumped and hugged the tall boy, as he laughed. “We just have to check a few more things.”

“We did it!”

**PRHR**

“Sire?” Petrik questioned, as they stood in front of a hidden figure.

“Did you get everything prepare?” Lord Zadicus asked, a smirk on his face.

“Of course. Tirus knows everything he needs to know,” Petrik said, giving a small bow.

“Wake him up. And send him down,” Lord Zadicus said, while his wife moved closer to him. “This is the end of those pesky rangers. They won’t be able to stop the pain that is coming.”

**Commercial Break**

Lauren was putting her books in her locker when her morpher beeped. She looked around, seeing no one before answered. “What’s up?”

“ _There is an attack five blocks west of the school,_ ” Simon told Lauren.

“Contact the others. Tell them to meet me there,” Lauren told Simon, before shoving her backpack into the locker, grateful to have finished her homework and running off, ready to defeat the monster and head home to her family.

**PRHR**

Lucy smiled at Camila, who was busy writing music. The two had been sitting in silence for almost half an hour. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone in silence, not even Lauren, who she’d been best friends with for as long as she remembered.

“Hey, do you think we can meet later? There is something I want to tell you,” Lucy said, grinning wider when Camila turned to her. The younger girl nodded.

“Of course,” Camila said, leaning closer to kiss her.

There was a  _beeping_  noise, and Lucy frowned, but Camila seemed to know where it came from. The girl stood up. “I’ll see you tonight,” Camila said, giving her another kiss. Lucy watched her walked out of the library with a smile on her face.

Oh how she loved that girl.

**PRHR**

“I have to go get my books. I’ll meet you two at the entrance,” Shawn told Keana and Alexa, both of who nodded. He started to walk in the opposite direction, when he saw Normani speed walk. Shawn frowned, before following her. He hid behind a corner when he saw Normani stop.

“Yeah Simon?” Normani said, and Shawn peeked, to see her talking into her weird watch.

“ _There is an attack. I’ll send you the coordinates. The other rangers will meet you there_ ,” a voice said, and Normani nodded. Shawn was quick to hid, a frown on his face.

“Harmonizer!”

Shawn peeked over to see the blue ranger standing in the hallway. Shawn pressed himself back on the wall, his head swarming.

_Normani was a Power Ranger._

He frowned.

It was all making sense. Why she and the other girls always ran off. Why they always seemed to be affected by the attacks.

And it didn’t help that they were always wearing the same colors. Normani was blue, making Camila green, Ally pink and Dinah yellow. He was dating the Red Power Ranger.

He was dating a superhero. He couldn’t help but feel proud. His best friends and his girlfriend were out here  _saving_ people. They were risking their lives to protect others.

He wondered who else knew. Lucy, Keana and Alexa seemed to be in the dark. Troy and Hailee, he did find them oddly suspicious. But they  _weren’t_  Power Rangers, they always wore different colors.

Shawn just had one thing to decide. Was he going to let the rangers know he knew?

He was seeing Lauren later, he knew he had time to decide.

**PRHR**

Lauren arrived at the street, her eyes looking around, when she saw an armored warrior standing there. But there was something different about him. His amour was black, his hands made out of stone. Lauren could see parts of his face, all stone.

The other rangers arrived. “Let’s get this over with,” Dinah said, cracking her knuckles.

Lauren nodded. “It’s just him. There is no Dronoins. We should be able to finish this easy,” Lauren told the team, looking at them.

The rangers all nodded. They summoned their swords.

Tirus smirked, standing in front of the rangers. Sword like blades started to come out of his knuckles. Lauren frowned, feeling weird about the whole thing.

“Let’s do this,” Normani said, charging forward. She raised her sword and brought it down, but Tirus just brought a hand up, blocking it with little effort. Lauren watched as he used his other arm to slash Normani, who fell back. The blue ranger cried out.

“Mani!” Ally shouted, taking a step forward.

“Ally, get Normani. Dinah, Camila, you two taking him down,” Lauren ordered, her eyes on the warrior.

Tirus let out a chuckle. Dinah and Camila charged at him, only for their swords to be blocked. He was able to push back against the two rangers with no problem and attack them. Dinah fell back against a car, while Camila hit the ground.

Lauren charged with own sword. The two pushed against each other. “You can’t defeat a Titan,” he whispered, into Lauren’s ear. His blade started to glow, and slashed her across the chest. The red ranger flew back form the hit and hit a wall. She pushed herself up, just as the other rangers stood up.

Tirus swung his blade, creating white saucer-like beams. The rangers were all hit. He let out an evil laugh. Lauren pushed herself up again.

“I believed you rangers would have been a bigger challenge,” Tirus told them, as four of the rangers tried to stand up. Lauren closed her eyes. She called for her fire, asking it to help her. She opened her eyes, creating a fireball in her hands. She shot it to Tirus, who absorbed it in his blades. He shot it back, hitting Lauren in the chest. She cried out in pain as she felt it burn her.

Normani took a step forward. Ally, Camila and Dinah behind her.

“I like your guts,” Tirus said, “too bad it won’t be enough.” He shot out his beam, knocking the four rangers down and powering them down. Lauren pushed herself to her knees, holding her side in pain. She saw the other four rangers unconscious. Lauren turned to Tirus, who was walking towards them. She pushed herself to her feet, faltering her slightly

“Leave them alone,” She said, holding her sword in her two hands. Tirus turned to the Red Ranger, a smirk on his face.

“You and me then, Red,” he told her, taking a step towards her. Lauren charged forward, her sword connecting his one of his blades. She saw him swing the other one, and ducked in time. She slashed him, but it didn’t seem to do anything. He laughed.

Lauren felt the blade of his sword connect with her suit, before he slashed it. Lauren felt the pain soar through her body, as she fell onto her back. Her vision went black for a second, but her ranger powers left her. She held her stomach in pain, as Tirus stalking towards her, his blades glowing.

He tensed up before he reached over, letting out a cry. He shook his head. “You’re lucky I can’t stay in this form for too long,” he said, before disappearing. Lauren turned to the other rangers, who were still unconscious, before letting her head fall back and letting darkness take her.

**Commercial Break**

Ally opened her eyes, the lights bright. She squinted her eyes, pushing herself up. She felt her body protest. She fell back onto the mattress with a groan.

“Hey, take it easy, you girls took a beating,” she heard her boyfriend say, rubbing her arm.

“What happened?” She asked, looking at the older boy.

Troy gave her a small smile. “He was too strong. Your powers didn’t even scratch him.”

Ally turned her head, to see the other rangers still unconscious. Demi was checking the vitals of Dinah. “Are they going to be okay?”

Troy turned, before looking at Ally. “Yeah, they will. They’re just resting. Fortunately, the ranger suits took most of the damage, but you will be feeling sore for a while.”

“How was he so strong?” Ally asked, looking at Simon, who was worried.

“He was a Titan,” Lauren answered, pushing herself to sit up. Hailee was quick to help her. “He was a Titan. That’s how he beat us. He’s stronger than the warriors we’ve faced.”

“There is something you guys should know,” Simon said, as the other three rangers woke up. They all looked at Simon, waiting for him to start. “The Warriors you’ve been facing, they aren’t creations Lord Zadicus has created. They were their own being, sent to protect the universe. But something happened. Lord Zadicus was able to get them and turn them evil, before sending them into their hosts. They were meant to do good in the universe. And Titans were meant to defend the power stones, the ones you rangers hold. They were the former rangers, but they all died in defending the power from Lord Zadicus. He must have captured one to alter, to create to serve him.”

“How do we defeat him?” Normani asked, while Lauren tried to stand up. Her knees buckled.

“Leave that to Hailee and me,” Troy told them.

“What do we do in the meantime?” Dinah questioned, a frown on her face.

“We train,” Lauren answered, trying to stand on her own.

Demi shook her head. “You need to rest. You all took a beating. Your bodies need time to recover. That’s an order.”

Lauren shook her head. “We have to get ready, we have to prepare-“

“You are going to burn yourself out,” Demi told her, giving the red ranger a glare.

“We got our asses kicked! Nothing we did affected him! And you want us to  _rest_? We need to prepare!”

“Lauren, they’re right. You can barely stand. And Shawn is meeting your family. We need to let our bodies recover, so we’re ready next time,” Camila said, her eyes on the red ranger.

Lauren seemed to listen and nodded. Ally turned to Troy. “You’ll figure out a way to help us defeat him?”

Troy nodded. “Promise.” He kissed the side of her head.

**PRHR**

Camila sat on the couch, her little sister sitting next to her, and her parents with her.

On the television was the latest fight. Camila saw how easily Tirus took down the rangers. She felt Sofi tense up next to her.

Sofi let out a cry when she saw the green ranger be taken down.

“Mija!” her father called out, hugging the little girl who was crying.

“Sofia, what’s wrong?” Sinu asked, rubbing the girl’s back.

“The power rangers are hurt,” Sofi cried, shaking her head. Camila felt her heart break, watching how her baby sister was reacting to the news. She turned back, to see herself power down, the image blurry, protecting her identity. (Troy was lucky enough to create some sort of cloak to protect their images from the media.)

“I’m sure they are okay. Those Power Rangers are really strong,” Alejandro whispered, wiping her daughter’s eyes.

Sofi nodded her head. She wiped her own tears, before attaching herself to her sister. Camila held back to whimper of pain, but hugged her sister back. While her parents changed the channel to something more appropriate, Camila leaned closer to Sofi.

“I’m okay, we’re all okay. Don’t worry.” She rubbed her sister’s back, hoping to keep her promise.

**PRHR**

“Those poor kids,” Andrea whispered, watching as the Red Ranger took a blast from Tirus. She winced as the ranger slammed the ground.

Normani looked at her mother. “Kids?”

Andrea turned to her daughter. “Kids. God, I feel for their parents.”

Derrick moved to hug his wife. “I just pray they always go home to their families. I don’t know what I would do if we lost you. And the fact that they probably don’t tell their families.”

Normani blinked her tears away, thinking of how her parents would feel if something  _did_  happen. But she had fate that nothing would. She had to hold onto that fate, because it’s what kept her going. And she had to keep going.

**PRHR**

Lauren took a deep breath and opened the door, only for a set of arms to wrap around her.

“Shawn?”

“I saw what happened on the news, are you okay?”

Lauren frowned, looking at her boyfriend. “What are you talking about?”

Shawn moved back, his eyes staring into Lauren’s green ones. “I know.”

“What do you know?”

“I know you’re a power ranger,” Shawn told her, “and don’t lie, I saw Normani morph. It all makes sense. You disappearing. The fact that you or one of the other girls being affected. You becoming our friend.”

“Are you mad?”

Shawn shook his head. “I know you can’t reveal your identity. I can never be mad. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Lauren smiled at him. The two shared a kiss.

“Hey! None of that!” Her father told the couple, glaring at Shawn, who blushed.

“Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Shawn. Shawn, this is my dad, Mike,” Lauren introduced the two, a grin on her face.

“Mr. Jauregui,” the man corrected, his eyes glaring at the teenager. Shawn looked at Lauren, who shook her head. She grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, pulling him to the kitchen.

“Hi!” Taylor greeted, waving at the boy. Chris looked at Shawn, his eyes sizing him. Clara opened her arms and hugged the boy. Lauren just smiled at her family.

**PRHR**

Dinah rolled a small ball to her baby brother, while her sister flipped through the television. Her parents were speaking to each other. Seth let out a huge giggle when the ball passed him and he had to go after it. Dinah watched him with a smile, when her parents called her to the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? You haven’t been the same in the last few months, and you’ve gotten into more fights with Camila lately,” Gordon said, looking worried.

Milika glared at Dinah. “Are you pregnant?”

Dinah let out a laugh. “No, no, I’m not pregnant. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I’m okay. Honestly.” Dinah shook her head. “Pregnant.”

“You’ll let us know if you need something?” GOrdon questioned, looking at his eldest child.

Dinah nodded. “Of course.” Her parents gave her a hug.

“‘inah!” Seth called out, and the older girl walked back to her brother, who squealed in excitement. Dinah sat down and continued to play with the boy. She could feel her body begging for her to rest, but she wanted to be with her family. Spend time with them because she didn’t know what the future held.

**PRHR**

Ally laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her body felt so tired, so weak from her day. But her mind was racing. She couldn’t find it in herself to fall asleep. She pushed herself up and walked to her parents bedroom. Patricia opened her eyes, looking at her daughter.

“Ally? Is something wrong?”

Ally hugged herself. “Can I sleep here?”

Patricia smiled, and moved to leave space between herself and her husband. Ally moved to lay in between them, feeling the comfort of her parents. Ally felt her father kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes, letting sleep and love take her under.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren threw her sword onto the ground in frustration, Her body was covered in sweat, having been training for hours.

“Lunch,” Troy said, bringing in boxes of pizza. The other rangers dropped their training swords and went to get food, They had been training for hours. Everyone in the team got a slice (three of Camila) and sat down. Lauren paced in front of them.

“Lauren, you need to eat,” Dinah told the red ranger.

“Can’t. We need to get better. He’s out there, he-he’s going to win. We can’t let him win,” Lauren said, shaking her head.

“We can’t do anything, we need to wait for Hailee and Troy to finish their secret weapon.” Ally told the red ranger, pointing to the other two members that were hunched over the morphers.

Lauren took a deep breath and grabbed a slice of pizza. She turned to the other two members. “What is this weapon?”

“Some, not all, the ranger have power ups. Like another level to their regular morphing sequence. And with Troy and Simon’s studies of the stones, we realized we could tap into more power. But we can’t tap it too much in one go, so we’ll have to split the power,” Hailee said, pushing Normani’s morpher to the side and grabbing Lauren’s.

“We get to double morph?” Dinah asked, her eyes wide.

Hailee just gave them a grin. “You can go Battle Mode.”

Lauren closed her eyes, before opening them. She smiled when she saw Camila reaching for another pizza slice. The five rangers ate while trying to come up with some sort of plan. Just as they were going to go back to training, the alarms started to go off.

“Tirus is back,” Simon told the rangers, all of who gave him a nod. Hailee and Troy passed out their morphers.

“We weren’t able to test them out,” Troy said, giving them an apologetic smile.

“We trust you guys,” Normani responded. The tech team gave them the codes they would need and the rangers ran off.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at Tirus. She clenched her teeth. “Ready?”

The other four rangers nodded. “Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The five rangers stood in front of Tirus. He let out a laugh. “You really think you’ll win this time?”

Lauren gave a small nod. “Battle mode!” The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open.  _1-2-1-8._

The five rangers stood in front of Tirus. There were gold couters on their elbows, pauldrons on their shoulders and part of the back and chest, and poleyn on their knees. Lauren closed her fists, and small sparks of flame flew out.

The rangers felt the extra powers course through their bodies.

Lauren turned to Tirus. “This is going to have a different outcome,” Lauren told him, turning to her morpher.  _1-0-2-4-2_. Lauren’s blaster appeared in her hand, but it was different than the one from before. There were gold accents on it. She smirked, turning to Tirus. The other rangers summoned their weapons.

Lauren aimed her blaster at him and pressed the trigger. Tirus put his hand in front, planning to block it, but it caused him pain. He let out a shout. The Dronoin appeared around Tirus. They charged forward, as the rangers all attacked the Dronoins. Camila twirled her spear, stabbing Dronoins left and right. Dinah slammed her shield against two, while kicking another. Ally stabbed one in the side, while slashing a second. Lauren and Normani stood on either side of Tirus.

“You won’t stop me!” Tirus shouted, glaring at the two rangers, his blades appearing.

Lauren pressed her code for her sword. “We won’t stop trying.” Lauren’s sword started to glow, and the two rangers charged forward. Tirus raised his arms and blocked the attacks. Lauren gripped her blaster and shot him from under. He faltered, giving Lauren and Normani a chance to hit him with their weapons. Tirus fell back and Lauren looked down at him.

“Guess you’re the loser this time around,” Lauren told him. Tirus sneered at her and slashed his blade, hitting Lauren, who stumbled back. He stood back up, as the other rangers defeated the last of the Dronoins. Ally took a step forward with her glowing sword. She slashed it, and a pink beam flew towards Tirus, hitting him. Dinah and Normani decided to do the same thing. He let out a scream of pain.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus clenched his teeth. He turned to Petrik. “We can’t have him be defeated,” the lord said, glaring at Petrik.

“Sire-“

“Did you not read their plans?! They were close to unlocking more power! Get him back,  _now_!”

“Of course Sire,” he said, taking a step back and disappearing. Lord Zadicus turned back to the monitor. He couldn’t let the rangers ruin his plan, not when he had a perfect way to destroy one of those rangers.

Oh how he was excited to destroy her from the inside.

**PRHR**

Lauren aimed her blaster at him and pulled the trigger. Tirus was hit but the blast, screaming from the pain.

Lauren turned to her morpher. “Let’s do this.”  _3-9-3-2._

The 5H Blaster appeared in front of them. Dinah and Ally held it up, the yellow ranger’s finger on the trigger.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

Before Lauren could release the trigger, a blue like being appeared. He shot the rangers a glare, before vanishing with Tirus.

The rangers powered down. “We had him,” Dinah said, a grin on her face.

Lauren shot her a look, and the smile left her face. “Let’s just head back.”

**Commercial Break**

“It felt amazing! I never felt so connected with my element before,” Ally gushed, grinning at her boyfriend.

“I’m really excited to see what else you guys can do,” Dinah said, looking at Hailee, who was blushing.

“And you guys are going to figure out more power?” Camila asked them, her eyes wide and filled with excitement.

Troy nodded. “There is a lot more to unlock. And we plan to.”

Lauren stood up and looked at her team. “I let you all down. I let our wins get the best of us. The second we started to become so self assured, I should have put a stop to it. We almost won, we could have won. But we didn’t. We’re getting strong, but so are they. We can’t let this happen again. We are fighting a war. We have to learn from this. Lord Zadicus has so much planned. We need to be ready for anything.”

Normani gave her a nod. “We’ll be ready. Always.”

**PRHR**

Camila smiled as Lucy bit into her food. Lucy blushed. “Do I have something on my face?”

“I love you,” Camila told her, smiling fondly.

Lucy’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, before closing it. She shook her head. “No.”

The smile left Camila’s face. “I-I, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I-”

Lucy stopped Camila from talking. “I love you too. I just wanted to say it first.”

The smile returned to Camila’s face. “You love me?”

“For a while now. You just make me so happy.”

The two shared a kiss, before continuing their date.

**PRHR**

Lauren smiled at the text message Shawn had sent her. She wasn’t going to lie, she liked him knowing her ranger secret. She could leave without problem. She didn’t have to lie anymore She replied to the message..

Lauren heard something behind her. She turned to see Dronoins standing there, along with Petrik. He smirked at her. “Hello Red Ranger.”

Lauren placed her hand on her morpher when she felt electrical currents spread in her body. She yelped as she felt her body spazzed out. She fell to her knees, when Petrik stabbed her neck with her needle. Her vision got hazy, before everything went black.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Season Finale. The rangers must get Lauren back before Lord Zadicus find a way to harness the Red Stone's powers. Also, the rangers face the Evil Power Rangers for the first time.


	20. Episode 20: Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S MY 25th BIRTHDAY TODAY! I’M SO HAPPY I GET TO POST THE SEASON FINALE ON THIS DATE!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and it’s exciting. The big moment is my favorite.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter.

Lauren opened her eyes, rubbing her head. She pushed herself up, shaking her head. She let out a groan, as she stood up, her head spinning. She looked around, seeing glowing bars around her. Lauren slowly walked towards it, seeing currents running on the bars.

The Red Ranger took a step back and looked at her wrist, but her morpher was gone. She quickly searched her pockets, but her phone was gone as well.

She heard a chuckle. She turned to see the White Ranger standing behind her, inside the cage. Lauren took a step back, her stance ready to fight.

“What do you want?” Lauren asked, her eyes looking at the outfit. She was unnerved at how similar that outfit looked to her own.

“Father says you’re the strongest ranger, but would you beat me in a fight?” the white ranger asked, her voice distorted.

“Why don’t you give me my morpher and we find out?” Lauren challenged, her hands creating fists.

The White Ranger let out a chuckle. “Just you wait.”

She vanished from the cell and Lauren was left alone. She let her body relax, before closing her eyes.

She didn’t know what was planned, but she had to find a way out of the cell, and fast.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

 **Lucy Vives  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Shawn Mendes**

 **with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

 **Recurring:  
** **Clara Jauregui  
** **Taylor Jauregui  
** **Mike Jauregui  
** **Chris Jauregui**

 **??? as Princess Lorelei/White Ranger  
** **??? as Black Ranger**

Shawn looked at his phone, seeing the time. He had been waiting for Lauren for over an hour, but she hadn’t shown up. He quickly went to his safari on his phone, checking if there were any ranger sightings, but he didn’t see any. He bit his lip, not sure if he had to worry.

Lauren had been late to dates before, but usually it would have to do with ranger business, but as far as he could see, there wasn’t any. He quickly pulled out his phone and group texted Camila, Dinah, Normani, Dinah and Lauren. He told them to meet him at his place.

He was really hoping that something came up, because he didn’t know what he would do if something bad happened to Lauren, Camila, or the rest of their friends.

He closed his eyes and prayed.

**PRHR**

“What is this about?” Dinah asked, looking at Shawn and the other three fifths of the rangers in the non-ranger’s bedroom.

“Have you heard from Lauren?” Shawn asked, looking nervous.

Camila shook her head. “Last thing she texted me was that she was going out with you, in case there was a, in case something came up.”

Shawn ran his hand through his curly hair. “I know,” he said, looking at the four girls.

“What?” Normani questioned, shooting the other girls nervous looks.

“I know you girls are the Power Rangers,” Shawn told them, closing his eyes.

“What are you talking about? Us? Power rangers?” Ally questioned, letting out an obviously fake laugh.

“Don’t try, Lauren already knows I know. I saw Normani morph,” he told them, opening his eyes.

“And you all thought Camila was going to be the first one to give us up,” Dinah said, laughing.

“She was,” Ally reminded her, making the green ranger blush.

“Girls, I’m worried about Lauren. We had a date and she never showed up. Is there a way to find her? To see if she is in trouble?”

“Maybe something came up,” Normani suggested, frowning.

Shawn shook his head. “I’ve texted, called, nothing. She always lets me know if something happened any time she has to cancel. I have a really bad feeling about this.”

Normani and Camila looked at each other, the former giving a small nod.

“Let’s go,” Normani told the team and Shawn, the latter frowning.

“Go where?”

“Shawn, you are going to be seeing our base,” Dinah told him, grinning.

**PRHR**

“We seem to have a little ranger caged up,” a teasing voice said, and Lauren’s head snapped over to them. She saw Lord Zadicus in his host’s form.

“What the fuck do you want? Can’t beat us a team so you decided to do it separately?” Lauren asked, her voice filled with rage.

Lord Zadicus laughed. “You really think  _I_  would play fair? You naïve little girl.”

“My team will find me and we defeat you,” Lauren told him, stepping closer to the cage, but not touching it.

“My foot soldiers need some training,” he said, snapping his fingers. Lauren was soon surrounded by Dronoins. She took a step back. The villain smirked at her. “Have fun.”

Lauren turned to the foot soldiers, her fists raised. The first of the Dronoins charged.

**Commercial Break**

“Hailee?” Shawn questioned the assistant tech freeze. The non-ranger members of the team all turned to look at Shawn, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

“He knows now?” the girl questioned, looking at the rangers.

“No time to explain. We need to find Lauren, something may have happened to her, can you pinpoint her location?” Normani asked, turning to Simon and Troy.

The latter nodded. “It may take a while, but I’ll get to it,” he said, turning to his laptop and his fingers started to glide over the keyboard. The rangers, Shawn and Hailee all sat down as they waited for an answer.

“So you know?” Hailee asked again, looking at her friend.

Shawn nodded. “I saw Normani morph and Lauren confirmed it,” he said, looking just as anxious as ever. “And for some reason, rangers always wear their colors.”

Hailee giggled, nodding her head. “That’s one think I never understood. It’s a huge tell tale, but then again, no one every guesses. I don’t remember anyone guessing, but if they did, it would be obvious.”

The other rangers gave her a small smile, not sure what to think, since Lauren was still missing.

**PRHR**

Lauren gritted her teeth as her back was pressed against the bars. A Dronoin pulled her away and the Red Ranger fell to her knees and hands, breathing heavily. She covered her head as she felt kicks connecting with her body.

There was a clap, and the Dronoins moved back. Lauren felt blood pool in her mouth and she spat it out. She pushed herself to her feet, swaying in place. She glared at Lord Zadicus and Lady Imperia.

“I’ll let you go, if you give me access to your stone,” Lord Zadicus said, a smirk on his face.

“Over my dead body,” Lauren spat out, the inside of her mouth coated red.

“That can be arranged,” Lord Zadicus said, snapping his fingers. Lady Imperia followed behind him, as the Dronoins turned to Lauren.

The Red Ranger took a deep breath, as the Dronoins stalked towards her. She hoped her ranger power kept her strength up, and the other rangers figured out she was missing. She didn’t know how long she could last.

**PRHR**

Normani paced, not sure of where Lauren was, or if she was in danger. She really hoped the Red Ranger had just lost her phone.

“We found Lauren’s morpher,” Troy told the group, all of who stood up and walked to the monitor.

Normani frowned, not seeing anything. “Where is it?”

“Not on Earth,” Simon said, a hard look on his face.

“She’s at the base,” Hailee said, her eyes wide. “Oh my god, you guys have to go to space to save her.”

“How are we going to get there? We have no way to get into space,” Normani reminded everyone, her eyes filled with worry.

“Your zords may be able to her atmosphere,” Troy said, his fingers moving over the keyboard. “Hails and I will need to work a bit on it, but one zord should be able take all of you guys. Most likely the Hawk or Eagle zord.” Dinah and Ally looked at each other, both of them nodding to each other.

“We have to be ready for anything,” Normani said, her voice filled with dread and seriousness.

“I-I remember this, when I went to the future,” Ally whispered, her eyes on the rangers. “We almost lost Camila, and Lauren got kidnapped.”

“Do we get her back?” Shawn asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Ally shook her head. “She dies, we lose her.”

Shawn covered his face with his hands. Camila placed her hands on his back. “Go home, you can’t help here.”

Shawn shook his head. “I-I can’t. I need to be here.”

Dinah walked up to him. “Go home, spend time with your sister. Being here, it’s not going to help you. It’s just going to drive you crazy.  _Trust_  me.”

Shawn looked up at Dinah, before nodding. He stood up and walked out of the base. The rangers all looked at each other. “What now?”

Normani looked at Simon. “We train.”

**PRHR**

Lauren laid on the ground, the skin showing turning a blue color. She hummed to herself, trying to keep herself alert.

“Lauren?” she heard a familiar voice say, and she turned, seeing Lucy standing there. Lauren frowned, pushing herself up.

“Luce? What are you doing here?” Lauren asked, squinting her eyes.

“We’re going to save you,” Lucy said, signaling to the other two girls behind her. Lauren took a step forward.

“How did you get here?” Lauren questioned, looking at Alexa and Keana, both of who were smiling at her.

“No time to talk, come on, you we turned the bars off,” Lucy replied, giving her a smile.

Lauren looked at the bars, her hands reaching over, She frowned, feeling the static. Lauren looked back up to Lucy, but she was gone. Keana and Alexa weren’t there either.

There was laughter behind her. Lauren quickly turned, a frown on her face.

“The mind is such a fragile thing,” Petrik whispered, walking to the bars. Lauren stepped away from them, not sure what he was planning.

“My lord asks for your presence, but we can’t have you fighting us, can we?”

Lauren opened her mouth, when she felt currents run through her body. She screamed as she fell to her knees, feeling pain all over her body. Petrik signaled for the Dronoins to grab her and drag her out. Lauren could barely keep her eyes open, as she felt no fight in her body.

**Commercial Break**

Camila sat on the ground of the Hawk Zord, while Dinah pressed on her controls. “Why don’t we take the megazord?”

“We’re less likely to be noticed in a single zord, that way we can get Lauren without being noticed,” Normani answered, nodding to the others.

“Do we have a location?” Ally asked, holding Camila’s hand.

“ _We are sending them now. Don’t do anything, the zord should go straight to the base_ ,” Troy told the rangers.

“Do-do you think Lauren is going to be okay?” Camila asked, looking at the temporary leader.

“I hope so,” Ally replied, moving her hands.

“We’ve come a long way,” Dinah whispered, “went from hating her to wanting to save her. All because Power Rangers are real.”

Normani laughed. “And  _we’re_  the power rangers.”

“I sometimes feel like I’m going to wake up one day, and this is all a dream. That I’m not making my own music, have a beautiful girlfriend, am friends with Lauren. This all feels too good to be true,” Camila said, letting her head lean against the wall.

The other rangers nodded, just as they felt the zord start to move. They looked at the window, seeing the clouds get closer.

Camila closed her eyes, one thing coming to mind.

_Hold on Lauren._

**PRHR**

Light hit Lauren’s eyelids. She squinted her already closed eyes, before opening them. She felt the pain run through her body, as she blinked the grogginess away. She pushed herself up, seeing Lord Zadicus and Lady Imperia sitting on their thrones, both smiling sadistic smiles.

Gritting her teeth, Lauren pushed herself up. She glared at the two, before feeling a fist connect with her jaw. She lost her footing and hit the ground, her vision blurring. She spit a mouth full of blood, turning her head to look at who had punched her. She looked up at the White Ranger.

Lord Zadicus stood up, walking over to Lauren and looked down at her. He smirked at her. “Do like my ranger? My daughter, she’s going to be the end of you rangers.”

“You won’t win,” Lauren told him, blood spill out of her mouth. She wiped it off, her sleeve darkening from her blood. She stood up, looking at the villain in front of her.

“Why don’t we see if that’s right?” he whispered, laughing at the look on Lauren’s face.

“Then tell her to demorph or let me.”

“But that won’t be any fun,” Lady Imperia pouted, as a Black Ranger appeared.

_The black ranger killed Camila._

Lauren felt a wave of panic.

 _Lauren disappears_.

Everything was coming true. Camila was going to die. She couldn’t let the green ranger die.

“Having your little friend as a host gave us new toys,” Lord Zadicus said, moving back to his seat.

Lauren looked around, when a Sword appeared on the White Ranger’s hand. She charged for the Red Ranger, who ducked and rolled out of the way. The Black Ranger slashed at her, and Lauren kicked them. She saw the White Ranger try again, and moved out of the way.

She didn’t think she was going to win, but she had to keep the Black Ranger from killing anyone. Lauren’s eyes shifted to Lord Zadicus, trying to find her morpher, but he didn’t have it.

She felt a kick on her back and she fell to her knees. She didn’t have too much time to think about pain as she saw the White Ranger walk up to her.

“You’re going to die Red, and I’m going to enjoy this,” the White Ranger told her.

Lauren didn’t respond, as she got to her feet and ran out of the room. The White Ranger let out a laugh, walking behind her.

**PRHR**

The rangers gripped their swords as they slowly walked the halls. “How do we find her?” Dinah asked, peeking out the corner.

“We’ll have to split up. Stay alert. Call if you find her or run into trouble,” Normani told the team, all of who nodded. The four rangers walked in different directions.

Dinah heard talk, and she peeked to see Petrik walking as he spoke to himself. Dinah looked around, before seeing a door and running to hide behind it. She waited until Petrik was out of the view, before letting out a breath. She looked at the room she had entered, seeing aliens sitting around a table.

Dinah groaned. “Fuck me.”

**PRHR**

Ally was walking down a hall when flashes of light caught her attention. She slowly moved towards the room the light was coming from, but keeping an ear out incase she heard someone walking her direction.

She looked inside the room, seeing alien-like humanoids shooting a laser on a morpher. Ally looked at the morpher, seeing red accents on it. It was Lauren’s. Ally took a deep breath and walked into the room.

“I think you guys have something that doesn’t belong to you.”

The aliens turned to Ally, sneering at her. The pink ranger gripped her sword, before running forward.

**PRHR**

Camila tried to keep her heart calm. Never in her sixteen years of living had she ever thought she’d be in space, but there she was. In space. Hailee was so jealous.

She heard footsteps running towards her. Camila turned to her morpher and pressed the code for her spear, ready for whoever was running towards her direction.

She froze, seeing the Black Ranger standing in front of her. Camila felt her heart start to go haywire, as she took a step backwards.

_Was this the moment she died?_

**Commercial Break**

Normani pressed herself against a wall, closing her eyes. She had to find Lauren; she couldn’t lead the rangers if something happened to her.

She heard two sets of footsteps running towards her. She saw Lauren ran in front of her, being chased by a White Ranger.

Normani pressed on the com on the side of her helmet. “Got her.”

“ _Little busy,_ ” Dinah said, and Normani could hear the grunts, signaling that she was in trouble.

“ _Will need a minute_ ,” Ally answered, and she could hear lasers in the background.

There was radio silence from Camila. Normani just ran forward, chasing after Lauren and the White Ranger.

“Any last words Red?” the White Ranger asked, standing over a fallen Lauren.

Lauren looked around, before seeing Normani behind the White Ranger. The Red Ranger grinned. “Yeah, look out.”

Before the White Ranger could turn around, Normani slammed her sword against the evil ranger.

“Took you long enough,” Lauren muttered, grabbing the hand Normani offered her and letting herself be pulled up. The Red Ranger leaned into the Blue Ranger for support.

“Be lucky we even came for you,” Normani told her, laughing. She really looked at Lauren. “Shit, you look horrible.”

“Thanks, that’s just what I wanted to hear.” Lauren shook her head, when Camila crashed through a wall. The green ranger groaned, lying on the ground.

“Camz!” Normani and Lauren rushed to the fallen ranger, helping her sit up.

Boots crunched on the ground, and the other rangers looked over, seeing the Black Ranger walking towards them.

“We got trouble,” Normani said into her com.

“ _On our way_ ,” Ally said.

Normani pushed Lauren back, standing in front of her. “Bring it,” she told the Black Ranger, who was holding an axe. They rushed forward and Normani blocked the attack with her own sword.

Lauren helped Camila to her feet. “Damn, that hurt.”

Lauren let out a chuckle. The White Ranger charged forward, but was tackled by the Yellow Ranger.

“Lo! Missing something?” Ally asked, tossing her something. Lauren caught it and grinned.

“It’s on assholes,” the Red Ranger said, attaching the morpher to her wrist. “Harmonizer!

**PRHR**

“Sire? Should we get the others?” Petrik asked, turning to Lord Zadicus and Lady Imperia, who were watching the monitors.

“No, I want to see how my daughter and the Black Ranger do,” he said, leaning back. Petrik gave a nod and moved away from the monitor, watching the fight happen.

**PRHR**

Lauren stared at the White Ranger in front of her. Normani, Dinah and Camila were fighting the Black Ranger, who was using their Axe and Sword, knocking two rangers to fight one. Ally tried to attack the White Ranger, who just turned to her morpher and pressed a code. A bow appeared in one hand and arrows appeared in the other. She nocked it back, letting the arrow hit Ally on her chest. She nocked another one back, letting it go. The arrow flew in Lauren’s direction, who used her sword to black the attack.

Lauren charged forward, her sword connecting with the bow. The two rangers pushed against each other, before Lauren was kicked back. The White Ranger slammed her bow against her head. Lauren stumbled backwards, and the White Ranger nocked an arrow back and it hit Lauren’s chest. The Red Ranger slammed against the wall.

The White Ranger nocked two more arrows, each one hitting Normani and Dinah.

The Black Ranger was able to turn their attention to Camila.

Lauren summoned her blaster and shot at them, while Camila slammed her spear against their body. The Black Ranger stumbled backwards. Lauren stood up, only for another arrow to hit her. She felt her power leave her as she fell to her hands and knees. The White Ranger quickly shot Camila, who

The White Ranger signaled for the Black Ranger to take a step back, which they did. The White Ranger walked to Lauren, her bow disappearing.

Lauren tried to stand up, the beaten she had taken preventing her. She felt the White Ranger grab her hair and pull her head back, so Lauren was on her knees. Lauren looked up at her own reflection in the visor. She could see the blood on her face, the bruises. She didn’t look like herself. She looked at the reflection and saw a stranger.

Another arrow appeared in the White Ranger’s hand. Lauren pushed herself up to her feet, standing in front of the White Ranger. She stared at her own eyes. The White Ranger pulled Lauren closer by the back of her head, shoved the arrow into her chest. Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The arrow was pulled away. Lauren looked down at the blood oozing out of her chest. The White Ranger moved back; she released the Red Ranger, letting Lauren fall to her knees.

“Lo!” Camila shouted, running to the fallen girl. She fell to her knees in front of Lauren. She gently tapped Lauren’s cheek. “Hey, look at me, just look at me.” The Red Ranger blinked, her eyes unfocused and glassy. Camila turned to look at the White Ranger. “I’m going to  _kill_  you.”

The White Ranger chuckled. “This was fun, but next time will be better.” She turned and walked away, the Black Ranger walking behind her.

Camila powered down and turned back to Lauren, who was going limp against her. Camila held her close. “We have to get our here, now!”

Normani and Camila helped Lauren to her feet, but the Red Ranger couldn’t stand. Dinah was quick to pick her up, ready to carry her. “Dinah, get Lauren out of here, we’re right behind you.”

“Hold on Lo,” Dinah whispered as she started to run.

Lauren’s vision started to darken. Just as she began to lose consciousness, she heard the begs to hold on.

**Commercial Break**

Camila stared at the blood on her hands. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. “Do you think me not dying caused this?” Camila asked in a small voice, looking up at Normani with tear filled eyes.

“She’s going to be okay. It didn’t hit any vital organs and her ranger powers protected her. The White Ranger didn’t  _want_  to kill her,” Normani whispered, while they sat in a hospital waiting room. Camila stared out into space, her eyes unfocused. She turned to the other rangers.

“The next time I see her, I  _am_  going to  _kill_  her,” Camila threatened. “We’re going to make them regret this.”

Dinah and Ally gave her a nod. They looked over at the younger Jaureguis, both of who were catatonic from the news.

Shawn, Lucy, Keana and Alexa rushed into the hospital room. Lucy froze, seeing blood on Camila’s clothing. “I-is she?”

Camila shook her head. “The doctors said she has a chance of making it. Her parents are with her.”

Lucy moved to wrap her arms around Camila, holding her close. The green ranger started to cry in her arms. Lucy rubbed her back. Shawn paced, running his hand through his hair.

“What happened?” Alexa asked, her eyes turning to the other three rangers.

“Lauren was jumped while walking home,” Dinah lied, clenching her fists.

Taylor and Chris stood up from their seats, the latter silently crying. Camila looked over to see Lauren’s parents heading towards them.

“How is she?” Shawn asked, his eyes filled with tears.

Mike turned to the teenagers. “She’ll live. They say the stab wound wasn’t fatal, she’ll live.”

Clara turned to the rangers. “We’re so glad you four were there. They say if you hadn’t found her, she wouldn’t have made it.”

The four rangers didn’t respond, all of them feeling guilt. “Visiting hours are over, go home,” Mike said, giving the rangers a smile.

“I can drive Taylor and Chris home,” Keana offered, giving the parents a smile.

“I don’t want to go,” Taylor said, shaking her head.

“There is nothing you can do for Lauren here. Go home, sleep, you can come back tomorrow,  _please_ ,” Clara pleaded, looking at her two children.

“We’ll get home,” Chris whispered, pulling Taylor with him. The teenagers all started to head out.

**PRHR**

“Father?” Princess Lorelei asked, bowing in front of her father.

“You let the Red Ranger live, why?”

“Because I want to kill her,  _them_ , when they are full strength. I want them to think they have a chance and shatter their hope in front of them,” she said.

“I knew you were my favorite,” Lord Zadicus said, laughing.

**PRHR**

“Lauren is in the hospital, Ally has heard of our deaths, this isn’t a game anymore,” Normani whispered, the four rangers had met at a park, none of them wanting to go the base or hospital.

“We have to be careful,” Ally added, gently swinging on the swing.

“We’re going to make them regret ever coming to Earth,” Camila said with pure anger and hatred.

“We’ll save the world.

**PRHR**

The White Ranger stood in front of her, hidden behind a white helmet. They stood in a dark room, only the two visible. They took a step forward, while Lauren took one back.

“I’m going to kill all your friends, your family, and I’m going to make you watch. Starting with your little sister,” the white ranger threatened.

Taylor appeared in the room. Lauren turned to the White Ranger, seeing her nock and arrow. Lauren tried to move, but was unable to. “Don’t do this!”

The White Ranger aimed the arrow to Taylor.

“No! Don’t!”

With a laugh, the White Ranger released the arrow, and it flew to her sister.

**PRHR**

Lauren gasped, her eyes opening. “No!”

She shot up on the bed, looking around, but all she saw was an empty room. She let herself breath, closing her eyes. She winced at the pain in her chest. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“ _They will all die_ ,” she heard, causing tears to fill her eyes.

**Title Card: To Be Continued in Power Ranger Harmony Season Two**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Two Trailer:
> 
> IN TWO WEEKS
> 
> “We’re fighting for everyone we love,” Lauren’s voice says above the following clips.
> 
> Lucy’s hand touches Camila’s cheek, as they lean in for a kiss. Both of them have tears streaming down their faces. Both of them trying to make their love known in their kiss.
> 
> “We fight for those we can’t.”
> 
> Troy is hugging Ally tightly, his eyes closed.
> 
> “We fight for our friends.”
> 
> Normani and Dinah are training together, trying to hide the blush on their faces.
> 
> “You don’t get to throw what you have away.”
> 
> Shawn pulls Lauren close, his lips touching hers. Lauren laughs.
> 
> Clip changes.
> 
> “We’re not supposed to fight one of our own,” Dinah’s voice over sounds, as Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally face Normani on different sides of the battlefield.
> 
> “To get her back, we’ll have to,” Lauren replies, as the rangers charge.
> 
> Clip changes.
> 
> The White and Black Rangers demorph. “What?” Ally whispers in shock.
> 
> Clip change.
> 
> Two strangers walk to the rangers at school. The girl with long straight dark hair and a boy with dark curls.
> 
> Clip change.
> 
> Lauren is sitting alone, dried tears on her face, her morpher in her hands as she opens it.
> 
> “You’ve lost so much,” Normani’s voice carries.
> 
> Lauren falls to her knees, broken, her power leaving her.
> 
> “But don’t forget that we are here for you. We’re more than just a team, we’re a family,” Normani finished.
> 
> “There is something I have to tell you guys,” Lauren says in a defeated voice.
> 
> Lauren throws the morpher against the wall in anger. She lets out a pained scream.
> 
> Clip changes into a montage of fight clips.
> 
> A new version of Tirus fights the rangers (there is a Gold Ranger in the fight). The rangers fight the White and Black rangers. There are fights against other monsters. They clips change quick.
> 
> Clip change.
> 
> Lauren and Lord Zadicus (in his true form) stand in front of each other.
> 
> “I’m going to kill you like I killed your ranger friend,” he said, a smirk on his face.
> 
> Clip changes to black, as Lauren’s voice over from the beginning of the trailer ends. “Because the world needs us. Because we are the Power Rangers.”
> 
> Red boot steps out of the darkness. “The end is here,” Lauren says. The boot burst into flames.
> 
> End of Trailer.
> 
> -
> 
> Lauren’s near death experience, will have an affect next season.
> 
> Any guesses on what is going to happen next season? Who the new cast members will be?
> 
> Be on the lookout for book two, on November 15, 2019.
> 
> Next Episode will be set two weeks after this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Week: After years of being bullied by their Red Ranger, Dinah, Normani, Ally and Camila don't know if they can trust Lauren.


End file.
